Lost in the Wind
by SkyLeinz
Summary: "I never expected him to do that to me. I trusted him with my life and I loved him with all that I have, but in the end he did something that neither me nor anybody would have guessed. Maybe we were never meant to be together after all..." READ IT NOW!
1. CHAPTER 1: The Start of it All

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Hey guys! I'm new in fanfiction but I've been reading fanfic stories for almost my ENTIRE life xD (not counting when I was still a baby though) This is my very first iCarly SEDDIE story. I hope you guys like it ****. Leave me reviews so that I will know if I did a horrible or an awesome job ;) **

**DISCLAIMER****: If I say I DO own iCarly, would you guys believe me? NO? Good, `coz I don't xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: "The Start of it All"**

**[SAM'S POV]**

I woke up to the annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock. UGH! Stupid Alarm! Can't it see that I'm sleeping here? Fed up by all the buzzing, I lazily got up in my bed. Now that the stupid thing woke me up, I decided to head for the bathroom and brush my teeth, shower and change my clothes. After I changed my clothes I went to the kitchen to see my mom cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mom!" I said while sitting down.

"Good morning Sammy! Breakfast will be done in a couple of minutes, okay?" Mom said.

"Cool! What is it?" leaning to see what is she cooking.

"Ham and Bacon, your favorite!" My mom said with a smirk.

"AWESOME!" I jumped up and down in my seat with anticipation.

A couple of minutes later, she was done and I scarfed it all up in no time. After eating, I said goodbye to my mom and left for school. Usually I would take the bus but today I need to clear my head, so I began walking. Today is actually the start of our senior year and I'm in the middle of excitement and nervousness because senior year is the last step we'll take before we go our separate ways in college. Plus it's gonna be the first time I'll ever get to see Carly and Fredward after 3 months of vacation. Carly went to Yakima to visit her granddad whereas freddork, who knows where or what he did. All he said was that he was going somewhere and I never really bothered to ask him. My summer was just not the same without me and Carly hanging out or me torturing the nerd. I'm actually curious to know if they have changed over the summer or not and excited to know what they did because I know Carly would tell me ALL the deets.

Entering the doors of Ridgeway seemed as if I was having a flashback as memories seem to flood back. I missed everything there is to it in this place. My friends, my enemies, the people I hate, the people I dislike and even the teachers. I shivered as I thought of Miss Briggs and Mr. Howard. But I do LOVE pulling pranks on them. I saw a bunch of people entered the building and watched as they walked by me with a wave and waved back at them. I headed for my locker to put my books in it and as I did so, I remembered the good times that happened. With a sigh, I closed my locker and scanned the halls for any sign of either Freddoof or Carly.

Time seems to past by as neither of them were nowhere to be found. Figuring they wouldn't show up, I head towards my first class. But as I began walking I heard a loud shriek followed by my name being called.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAAAAAAAAAMMMM!" The stranger cried.

I stop dead in my tracks and hastily look back to see none other than my best friend, Carly Shay. She still didn't changed one bit. She ran towards me with full speed and hugged me. If I wasn't caught off guard, she'd knock me to the ground. It's like she's trying to suffocate me, LITERALLY!

"Sam, I missed you soooo much! What'd you do all summer? What happened? Tell me all the deets! " She said still having an iron grip on me.

"Carls… can't… can't... CAN'T BREATHE!" I said gasping for air. She let me go and smiled apologetically at me. "I'm so SORRY! I didn't know. I just missed you so much!" she said. I laughed and shook my head. She's still the same old Carly. Didn't change at all.

"I know Carls. I missed you too. Stayed home all summer. Just watched TV, hang out and eat. It wasn't as much fun as fun without you." I answered.

"Really? Oooohhh… Summer was a little boring without you eating everything in our fridge or Freddie typing in his laptop." Carly giggled.

I laughed at what she said. It was true. I do eat almost anything that's edible in their fridge. I looked through the hallways in search for our techie nub but I still couldn't find him. Maybe Carly knows.

"Speaking of the nub, where is he anyways?" I asked.

Carly gave me a smirk and asked "You missed him, don't you?"

My heart stopped beating and my eyes grew the size of platters. I can't believe Carly actually said that! ME? Missed the nerd? Like that would ever happen.

"In his dreams, Carly." I scoffed. "You actually thought I missed the nub? I'll admit that it was boring without you or Fredbag but I didn't say that I missed him or anything. I can't believe you even thought of that. What was your granddad feeding you in Yakima? Did he spike your water or something?" I asked.

She just laughed at what I said and shook her head in disbelief. As she was about to say something, she stopped and smiled widely. I was just about to ask why but something was wrapped in my waist and hoisted me up in the air. I craned my neck to see who did it and it caught me by surprise to see the arms belonged to Freddie.

"SAM! I missed you!" the dork said.

My breath got caught up in my throat as he said those words. _I missed you. _It replayed in my head like an endless echo. He missed me? ME? The Bully? The Blonde headed demon who torments him on a regular basis? The person who tortures him? The person who he would never missed the most? Me, SAM PUCKETT?

"WOW! Hold on there Fredhead! What was that for nub? Are you high or something? Did that crazy psychopath you call a mother gave you your medications already? Are you feeling alright?" I asked as I felt the warmness of his forehead with my hand.

He laughed and swatted my hand away. In the corner of my eye, I can see Carly giving me a smirk and an I-told-you-so look. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the nub. He still looked the Freddoof that I know 3 months ago but some features actually changed. His voice deepened and he got taller. He towered me and Carly by a couple of inches or so and he got BUFF! I think he's been working out. He wasn't the same nerdy Techdoof I knew back in the 5th grade. It pains me to say this, but he actually looked HOT now. WOW! Hold on there Sam. You're getting Crazy. He smiled at me and opens his mouth to say something, dorky I presume, but the bell rang signaling us to go to our first class.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late for our first period. LET'S GO!" Carly said while pushing us towards the classroom.

"Carly, this is SAM for crying out loud. Being late is one of our best qualities, remember? She doesn't care about being on time or not." Fredbag said with a laugh.

I laughed at what he said. He was absolutely right. I didn't really care if I attend class or not.

"I agree with Frednub here, Carls. I don't really care. I can skip if I want to or not." I said attempting to go the other way but Carly grabbed my arm before I had the chance.

"Oh no you don't." She said. "You are not skipping this class even if you want to. It's the first day for all of us as seniors and I want my two best friends to be right here with me."

Sometimes, I forget the fact that she's bossy but that's one of the down sides for being her best friend. You have to live with it.

"Yes mother." I said with a laugh.

Freddork and Carly laughed at what I said as we walked to our class. I've got a feeling this year's gonna be good and not just because of the perks for being a senior, but the fact that I have my friends with me through the year. I couldn't ask for anything more…

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Was it awesome? Horrible? Lemme know by clicking THAT button below… SEE IT? There… NO! Not that one! THAT one… YES! The review button… SEE IT? Good! Now, CLICK IT and tell me what'd you think. I'll be waiting… ;)**

_**[SKY. LEINZ]**_


	2. CHAPTER 2: Suspicious Acts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: HEY GANG! I'm back for more! So, I see you liked chapter one? Well, if you liked that, then READ THIS ONE. Don't forget to review after you've read it! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for the people who reviewed my last chapter! You guys are SOOO awesome! LOVE YOU! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I OWN ICARLY! NOT! WAHAHA! But seriously, I do not own it. I only own the things that has "PROPERTY OF KM. DO NOT TOUCH." xD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: "Suspicious Acts"**

**[NORMAL POV]**

"In 5… 4… 3… 2…" Freddie counted as Sam and Carly stood in front of the camera to do their weekly web show, iCarly.

"Welcome people of earth, world, beyond and OUTER SPACE!" Sam said with a grin.

"I'm the sweet brunette who's name starts with a "C-" and ends with an "-ARLY"!" Carly smiled to the audience.

"While I'm the dirty blonde who's name starts with an "S-" and ends with an "-am"!" Sam jumped in.

"And I'm-" Freddie began saying but was cut off by Sam.

"NO ONE CARES!" Sam said as Carly giggled.

"And this is…" Carly began.

"…ICARLY!" Both of them shouted.

"The only web show that can make you laugh ten times as much as you usually do…" Sam added.

"Today, we'll be doing…" Carly began.

They started their web show like they usually do. They played different skits, games, plays and whatever they can think of. As usual, the bickering duo would throw insults at one another and thus start their usual argument and as always Carly is the one who would stop them before someone gets hurt, LITERALLY. But in the end of it all, they always did amazing. Time went by fast as the trio began to say their goodbyes to the viewers.

"And that's all the time we have…" Carly said gloomily as Sam pushed the "awww" button on her blue remote.

"But we'll still be back next week same time, same place and same site." Carly added with a smile as Sam pressed the "applause" button.

"Tune in next week as you'll all witness me and Carly shove dead frogs inside our tech producer's pants here live on iCarly!" Sam said energetically.

"WHAT?" Freddie shrieked as Carly giggled and Sam did a little dance.

"And remember to…" Sam began.

"Brush your armpit hair…" Carly said.

"Hug a porcupine…" Sam said as she hugged Carly.

"Eat a bucket full of mayonnaise…" Carly said as she was trying to get loose on Sam's grip.

"And shampoo your pets 'coz our cat STILL smells like sour milk… PEE-YOO!" Sam said as she faked covered her nose imagining the smell of her not-yet-bathed cat Frothy.

"BYE!" they said as Freddie pushed a couple of buttons in his laptop.

"And we are clear!" Freddie announced as both girls cheered and plopped down in their beanbags.

"Great show guys!" Freddie said. "It was magnifico!"

"Isn't it always?" Sam smirked.

Freddie and Carly laughed at her statement and answered an "of course".

"Hey! Want to go to the groovy smoothies? I heard they had a new flavor and Spencer wanted to try it out. Plus, He's paying…" Carly said while smirking at Sam for she knows all too well that she can't resist free food.

"I'M IN!" Sam shouted as Carly laughed.

"Are you coming Freddie?" Carly said as they stood up and was about to go downstairs.

"Uhm… actually… uh… no…" Freddie nervously replied. "My mom wants me to… go home immediately after the show…"

"Is it time for your weekly tick baths already?" Sam answered as Carly surpasses a giggle.

"NO!" Freddie said defensively. "She just wants me to…clean my room."

"Oh!" Sam said sarcastically. "Clean your room, huh?" putting air quotes when she said clean your room.

"Yes, clean my room…" Freddie murmured not looking them in the eye.

Carly and Sam looked at him suspiciously but shrugged his lame excuse.

"Whatevs" Sam said while pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Okay Freddie. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Carly said as they stepped inside the elevator.

"Will do!" Freddie replied with a wave as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**(AT THE ELEVATOR)**

After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke.

"I'm not buying what nerd-brain said. Something's up with that doof." Sam said to Carly.

"Me too. It's like he's hiding something that he doesn't want us to know about. What could he be hiding?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna find out." Sam said with an evil grin plastered in her face.

"Sam! You can't torture Freddie into telling us! We'll never know what he's up to if you find it out THAT way!" Carly said angrily.

"Alright, alright! Geez! I was just kidding Carls. What are we gonna do, SPY on him? Sam said with a laugh.

And as Sam said that, Carly had an idea.

"SAM! YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Carly said while hugging Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said smugly. "But what was my idea that made me a genius again?"

"We'll spy on Freddie! That way, we'll know what he's been doing." Carly said proudly.

"Not bad. Okay, tomorrow after class?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely! The sooner we find out, the better" Carly said.

"Good. Now, let's go get us some smoothies 'coz momma's hungry!" Sam said as the elevator dinged.

As soon as the girls got out of the elevator, they heard Spencer screamed in terror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer shouted as the glass he was holding caught on fire.

"SPENCER!" Carly screamed as she ran to the fire extinguisher and put out the flamed glass.

Shocked by what happened. Spencer left the kitchen table and ran out the door shouting "MEET YOU IN THE CAAAAAAAAARRR!"

Carly and Sam left the apartment laughing and headed downstairs to the lobby. Whatever Freddie's up to, they'll find out soon enough… Or sooner than expected?

* * *

**Yes, it's the end of the chapter. THANK YOU for reading and PLEASE review so I can update quickly. I don't know what you guys are feeling about this story. Feeling hatred? Excited? Contented? Happy? Sad? Dude, I'm not a mind reader you know… Tell me by sending REVIEWS. Just click that BUTTON there below. Oh, don't play dumb! I know that you know where it is. Right there… SEE? Oh, COME ON! I know you're not BLIND! Just press that thing already! BYE! HASTA! ;)**

_**[SKY. LEINZ]**_


	3. CHAPTER 3: I Wanna Know

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: I would like to THANK ALL OF THE AWESOME PEOPLE who reviewed and read my story. You guys are SUPER amazing! I loved all your nice reviews! I hope you liked my previous two chapters. If you liked it, then you might LOVE this xD. I'm working on Chapter four as we speak. If you have some awesome ideas, suggestions or comments feel free to message me. THANKS AGAIN! And don't forget to REVIEW after you read this! **

**DISCLAIMER****: I AM THE CREATOR OF ICARLY! Okay, who am I kidding? OFCOURSE NOT! I'm just a weird girl. I own EVERYTHING that I own xD (did that made any sense at all?) **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: "I Wanna Know" **

**[SAM'S POV]**

Ten minutes before the bell rings and still no sign of Fredhead. Where could that nub be? This is getting weird. Not that I care or anything… It's just that he's always here. It's not the same without him here, me getting on his nerves, him TRYING to fight back and Carly breaking us apart. It's our thing. My day's just not complete without it.

"Where on earth could Freddork be Carly?" I asked her as little by little the people start to enter the classrooms.

We've been getting suspicious lately. Yesterday, he told us he needed to go home because crazy wanted him to "clean his room" but when we got back from the groovy smoothies, we asked Mrs. B if he was there but she told us that he hadn't come home yet… See what I mean?

"I don't know Sam. This is getting WAY too suspicious. He's never late to school or absent before." Carly said getting worried.

The bell rang signaling us to start heading for our class. Carly and I glanced back at the front doors hoping he'd walk in.

"Come on Sam. Let's go before we're late." Carly said with a sigh. But I was determined to find out.

"You go ahead Carls. I'll just grab something from my locker first." I lied. I wasn't planning on getting something there. I was planning on finding out where in the world did he disappear to.

"Okay but don't be too long though" She said as we go our separate ways.

I walked to the halls in search for him. I checked the places he likes to hang out but there was no sign of the dork. I scanned the AV club, the computer room, the library and all the places dorks like him go, but Nothing. Figuring there was no chance of finding him at this hour, I turned to go back to class when I heard a very familiar voice…

* * *

**(IN THE CLASSROOM)**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

I headed for class and sat down thinking where could Freddie be. He was never late or absent before and this is what worries me. He's always early and sometimes earlier than Principal Franklin himself.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Miss Briggs entered the room. She's still cruel to students. I even saw her spit on someone's lunch. GROSS! Everyone quickly settled in their seats as she began complaining how she's stuck with us students again and whatnot. She's not the only one complaining. Everyone is SUFFERING as much as she is. She's like a witch. Who could blame us for complaining? Miss Briggs is a woman from hell. We all despise her guts.

Half an hour had past and she's still blabbing. UGH! Can someone duct tape her mouth or something? I know Sam's willing to do it. Speaking of Sam, she still hasn't come back yet. She was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. _Where could she be? I think I should go and look for her._ I decided to raise my hand so that Miss Briggs can acknowledge me.

"What is it Shay?" Miss Briggs barked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked giving her an I'm-really-going-to-explode-if-I-can't-go-pee look.

"Very well. Get your hall pass here and scram!" She said as I got up and walked to the desk grabbing the hall pass.

I ran from hallway to hallway in search for my blonde headed friend but she was nowhere in sight. I looked to see if she was there in her locker, the canteen, the janitor's closet, the gym, the bathroom and the empty classroom she likes to go when she skips but still no sign of her anywhere.

Seeing that I'll meet her at lunch, I walked back to class. As I was walking, I heard a familiar voice coming from the study hall. Curious as to who could it be, I sneakily walked closer to the door and began unlocking the doorknob. I gasped as I saw who it was. It was none other than…

* * *

**(IN THE HALLWAYS)**

**[SAM'S POV]**

I couldn't believe this! This is so surreal! Is this an illusion? A hallucination? A figment of my imagination? This can't be HAPPENING! There stood in front of me was SHANE! Yes, SHANE! The Shane that Carly and I fought over a couple of years ago. I can't believe it! _What's he doing here? And…talking to TED? Is he like, transferring or something? _I was glued to where I was standing as the thought came to my mind. I think I should go before I get caught. As I was just slowly walking away, Ted called my attention. SHOOT!

"SAM! Come here for a second please." He said.

I mentally cursed as I walk towards them. I avoided eye contact with Shane for I feel as if it's already awkward enough with him beside me. I can feel him staring at me. He must be shocked to see someone from the past who fought over her best friend all because of some stupid crush. I can't blame him though.

"Sam, this is-" Ted began but I cut him off.

"Shane. Yeah, I know. We've met a couple of years ago." I explained. Man, is this awkward or what?

"Oh, then that's good! He just transferred here and I was looking for someone to show him around and help him out but since you're here and you already know him, then you could do it." Ted explained.

I am mentally panicking. Did I hear that right? Me? Be Shane's tour guide? Are you friggin kidding me? I'm already embarrassed being next him and now he wants me to be with him ALL THE TIME? Is this a joke? Please, someone wake me up from this terrible nightmare!

"WHAT! I-" I began to say but Shane cut me off.

"That's an amazing idea Principal Franklin! Thank you! I can assure you that Sam will do her best in showing me around and stuff." He said with a smile.

My mouth hung open, my lips went dry and my breathe got caught up in my throat. What in the world is he thinking? Doesn't he already hate me? And now he's okay with me being his tour guide? Is he trying to make me pay? Make me suffer? What in the world is going on?

"Awesome! Just make sure you don't teach Shane your evil ways Sam. I don't want to have TWO hooligans in my school. One is enough. Well, you both can go now." Ted said with a laugh as Shane gave him a wave goodbye and grabbed my hand.

I was speechless. I didn't even respond to what he said. I should've said an awesome comeback by then, but here I am speechless. I can't believe Shane did that. Is he pranking me or something? I think he's trying to get back at me. Time to drop the bomb.

"Are you mental? Is there something wrong with you dude?" I asked as I slipped my hand from his grip.

"What are you talking about Sam?" He asked, totally oblivious.

"About that!" I said pointing to where we stood a while ago.

"What about it? I think it's great that P-Franklin got us together." He said smiling at me.

Okay, this dude SERIOUSLY has issues. "What's so great about that? Don't you hate me for fighting with Carly because we fought over you?" I stopped walking and looked him in the eye.

"Well, yeah I was mad but that was AGES ago. I'm sure that you both got over it." Shane smirked. He's so god damned weird!

"Whatever you say dude." I laughed. It's nice to know he's not mad at me or Carly anymore and we can be friends now.

"So, friends?" I asked him.

* * *

**(IN THE STUDY HALL)  
[CARLY'S POV]**

"…FREDDIE?" I gasped.

He was only here? And all this time we thought something happened to him. Questions flood through my mind as I wondered what in the world is he doing here.

He seemed taken aback by my presence and quickly hid something that he was working on behind his back. His was surprised, nervous and frightened all at the same time. As if he wanted to run and hide. Not gonna happen Freddie. I'm getting to the bottom of this RIGHT NOW!

"…uhm… Carly! Uh, hi." He said nervously. "What're you doing here?" I swear, it was like he was twitching out of nervousness or something.

"I was just looking for Sam" I said while walking closer to his table. "She's still not in class. She told me she was just getting something from her locker and she should've been back 30 minutes ago."

"Oh, is she okay? Did something happen to her?" Freddie asked suddenly interested. For all I know, he's just trying to avoid the subject.

"I don't know. Speaking of not in class, why are YOU not in class?" I asked.

I observed his expression and it switched from relaxed and worried to frightened and nervous with an instance. It's like he's having an internal battle with his self if he should tell me or not.

"I was just… catching up on… some things…" He said anxiously.

"In the middle of class? That's not like you Freddie." I said as I walked a little more closer to him. "You have plenty of time after school. You even had plenty of time after we did iCarly yesterday…" I said. As I was saying this, his eyes grew the size of platters. Gottcha Freddie!

"I did do some of them yesterday! I was working on a project..." He explained moving farther away from me.

"Didn't you said yesterday that your MOM wanted you early so you could "clean your room" or something?" I put air quotes on the clean your room part. I know he's lying and I can't believe he's lying to me AFTER he promised no more secrets.

"Oh… and that too." He gulped.

"FALSE FREDDIE!" I shouted. He was taken aback by my outburst. "We asked your mom after we went to the groovy smoothies and she told us you didn't come home yet. She was worried sick Freddie! She even screamed at our faces yelling: WHERE THE HECK DID MY BABY BOY GO!" I exclaimed.

He was now panicking. I got him now. He knows I'm on to him and I'm not letting this go yet. I will get the answers from him even if I have to do physical violence. I'm not the kind of person who would do such a thing but when it comes to secrecy, I can be as tough as Sam. I think I got it from her.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!" He exclaimed. "I went out." He said. I can see he's not lying anymore but he still didn't answer my question.

"If you just went out, then why didn't you just tell us that instead of lying?" I asked.

"Because..." he started. "… I didn't want you or Sam to ask questions or interrogate me just like what you're doing now!" He exclaimed. "You might follow me or something and then get into whatever I was doing. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. You want your privacy. I understand." I said.

"Good!" He said, relieved.

"So…" I began. "…Where'd you go?" I asked.

"The mall." He said not looking me in the eye.

"…What'd you do there?" I asked once again while walking towards him.

"Bought some stuff…" He said walking away from me. I know he's avoiding me and I know that he's hiding something from me behind his back.

"…What'd you buy?" I asked once more.

"CARLY!" He shouted, getting annoyed. "See? I told you this would happen! I know you would act suspicious and ask questions!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT? I'm curious!" I answered back. "I just wanna know. What'd you buy Freddie?" I explained.

"I bought something, okay? Isn't that answer enough?" He said still not looking me in the eye.

"NO! I want to know what'd you buy, why are you sneaking here and what is that THING you're hiding from me behind your back!" I snapped. "ANSWER ME FREDDIE!"

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of the chapter. I know it was a cliffy but I want you all guys to wonder what happens next. I want you to all to imagine the scene ;). I hope you guys aren't mad at me for leaving it that way. I promise I'll update as soon as I can. SCOUT'S HONOR! (God, that sounds Gross! LMAOO xD) So, you guys know what to do RIGHT? Oh, COME ON! Don't tell me I have to tell you guys over and over! See that thing below? Yeah, that button. Well, if you click it you'll be rewarded! Nah, I'm just kidding. But it would make me happy if you REVIEW! (Gives puppy dog pout) PWEEEEEEEZZZZ? Q.Q WAHAHA! "Just keep clicking, just keep reviewing. Just keep clicking, reviewing, clicking!" (Parody of Dory's song just keep swimming) xDD Now, GO! REVIEW IT! SERIOUSLY! =33 BYE! HASTAH!**

_**[SKY. LEINZ]**_


	4. CHAPTER 4: Secret Admirer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Hey guys! I'm back! What did you think of the previous chapter? Was it good? Not good? Please, I need to know. I think the last chapter was more of a cliffy. Sorry. I wanted to end it like that so you'll all be left wondering xD. If you liked the previous ones, then you might love this.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I AM THE OWNER OF ICARLY… IN MY DREAMS! xD You all know that I'm not. I own EVERYTHING … that is found in my house! So, without further ado, CHAPTER 4! OH YEAH! BOOYAH! WOOHOO! I'm not crazy at all xD!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: "Secret Admirer"**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"NO! I want to know what'd you buy, why are you sneaking here and what is that THING you're hiding from me behind your back!" Carly snapped. "ANSWER ME FREDDIE!"

I gulped as I was scared to death. Carly can be as vicious as a lion when she gets mad. Her glare intensified as I still didn't say a thing. I don't want her to find out what was I doing but I also don't want her to get mad at me.

"WELL?" She screamed right at me.

I can see that she's already pissed off. Awhile ago, I was scared. Now, I'm TERRIFIED! If only she'd understand.

"I-" I started to say but was cut off by the bell. _THANK GOD!_

"Oh, look at the time! I'm gonna be late for class. BYE CARLY!" I said as I ran out of the room.

I kept on running until I was sure Carly wasn't following me anymore. I know that we swore no more secrets, but this is just too much of a big deal for her to handle it. She would fire A LOT of questions and wouldn't stop unless I tell her EVERYTHING!

I walked towards my locker and hid the thing that I was hiding from Carly. I can't let her find out… not yet anyway. With a sigh, I closed my locker and began to walk to my class. As I was walking, I heard two very familiar voices...

"So, friends?" The girl said.

"hmmm… let me think…" the guy said.

_I know I heard those voices before, but I just can't put my finger to it. _Curiosity hit me like a lightning bolt as I sneaked closer to see who it could be. As I looked, I saw a mane of blonde hair. There's only one girl I know who has blonde hair. As the girl turned around, my hunch was right. It was none other than Sam, the blonde headed demon who is with… SHANE?

_Wait a minute. Am I hallucinating? _I rubbed my eyes to see if my eyes were betraying me but they weren't. It really was Shane.

"Aw, come on dude!" Sam said as she shook him by his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding Sam. Of course we are." Shane said as he touched Sam's hand.

I wanted to rip his arms out then and there but I stopped myself. I don't wanna make a scene. And if I did do that, they might ask why and that is one of the questions I'm avoiding.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards them. Sam was the one to notice me first as she slipped her hands away from Shane. THANK GOD! I was about to rip his arms to shreds.

"Freddork, there you are! Carly and I have been looking all over for you. We're have you been all this time?" She said with a smile as she walked closer to me.

I could smell her strawberry shampoo and I felt as if I was in heaven. I inhaled the aroma and wanted this to last forever. I snapped out of my thoughts as Sam punched me in the shoulder.

"OUCH! SAM!" I screamed as I rubbed my now bruised shoulder.

"You deserve it. You didn't answer my question." She scoffed.

"Oh. I was in the study hall." I said calmly.

"Well, that explains it. Geeks do go where geeks go." She said as Shane laughed.

Sam looked at Shane and realized he's presence as she pushed him in my direction.

"Oh and guess what Fredweido. Shane just transferred here! Isn't that awesome? You now have another dorky friend to hang with." She said with enthusiasm as Shane stopped laughing. It was now MY turn to laugh.

"WHAT? I'm not that dorky you know." Shane said.

"Oh, you know you are." Sam said with a smirk.

I watched as they bickered about Shane's dorkiness. I was now out of place. It was usually me who Sam bickered with and nobody else. Now I feel what Carly feels when we bicker. But as they continued to bicker, I felt a pang of jealousy strike through me. I really didn't understand why but I want to be the person who Sam would bicker with and not him.

"Fine! I'm a dork. Happy now?" Shane said with a grump.

"Aww… Don't feel bad dude. Fredward's still a much bigger dork than you are." Sam said with a snicker.

"Oh sure. Make fun of me." I said with a frown. Now she remembers my presence.

"Of course I make fun of you, Dorkwad. There's no reason not to." Sam said with a smirk. Oh, it's on Sam. Now THIS is what I call bickering.

"And there's a reason?" I asked.

"Hell yes! There are TONS of reasons to make fun of you." She said mockingly.

"Oh, and there's absolutely NO reason to make fun of you?" I said.

"Make fun of me and you won't live to see daylight ever again." She said.

"I'll take that as a challenge." I smirked. I swear it's like I have a death wish or something.

"Oh yeah?" She said challengingly as she stepped closer to me.

"Oh yea-" I began to say but was cut off by Shane. _UGH! Can't you see we're in the middle of a fight here?_

"Okay… I think it's time for me to go before I'll be a witness to a murder or something." He said as he slowly backed away.

"Do you know where you should go?" Sam said as she tore her gaze from me and looked at him.

"Yup. The science lab." He said.

"And where would that be?" Sam asked.

"It's…"he began as he pointed his index finger from his left to his right in confusion. "Uhmmm…"

Sam and I laughed at his uncertainty and she began walking to the left hallway.

"Come on! Let's go before Ted finds out I'm not doing my job as your tour guide. Later Benson!" She said with a wave as they turned right.

With a sigh, I walked the other way with only one question in my mind… _What am I gonna when I meet Carly at lunch?_

_

* * *

_

**(IN THE HALLWAYS)**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Sam, there you are! Where have you been? You already missed all the morning classes." Carly said worriedly.

"Ted assigned me to be someone's tour guide, so I had to tour him all around the school." I explained.

"Really? Who is he?" She asked.

"Shane." I said nonchalantly.

"Shane? As in Shane-Shane?" Carly clarified.

"Yes. Shane-Shane." I said.

I'm relieved he's not mad at me anymore. It's really cool that we are friends now and he forgot about me and Carly's fight over him. What? I was still young back then. I can't blame him that he was mad at us 'coz we ruined our friendship over a crush. I forgot how cool he was. When I'm with him, it's like I'm hanging out with Dorkwad. They are so alike. They're both geeky, has good grades, a good listener, aggressive and abrasive at times and has sense of humor.

I didn't realize I spaced out until Carly snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hellooooooo… Sam? Are you listening to me?" Carly asked.

"Oh. You were saying?" I asked.

"I said that it's really cool he forgot what happened. We can be friends with him again." She said with a grin.

"I know, right? I forgot how cool it was hanging out with him." I voiced out as I spotted our locker.

Carly laughed and shook her head as she followed me. I hastily opened my locker as an envelope fell on the floor. Too preoccupied to pick it up, I left it there in search for my stash of bacon. Carly picked it up and opened it. As she was reading it, she squealed. I got curious as to why she shrieked and turned to her.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of bacon,

"It's a love letter!" She yelped.

"Huh?" I asked as she gave me the letter and I read it out loud.

"_My darling Sam." _I started.

"_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I gave up on love,_

'_Till I found you._

_You send shivers down my spine,_

_When your eyes locked on mine._

_You're just too good to be true,_

_That's why I can't take my eyes off of you._

_You're an angel sent from above,_

_To be the woman that I would love._

_But if you'll find another and you'll together be,_

_I'll just wait for you 'till he sets you free._

_Hoping to see your angelic face later,_

_With love from me, Your Secret Admirer." _

"Aw… Sam, you have a secret admirer! That is so sweet! I wonder who he could be." Carly questioned.

"He better tell me who he is soon or else." I said nastily.

"Oh, come on! I think it's sweet that he likes you." Carly cooed.

"If he likes me, then why not just tell me in person than write mushy love notes?" I asked.

"Because it's romantic." Carly said.

"Whatever. Let's just go eat lunch. Momma's hungry." I said.

"Maybe it's Shaun, or maybe Derek. Simon? No, Pete!" Carly blabbed as she thought of possible guys who might be my secret admirer.

We walked towards the cafeteria. I looked at the note and reread it one more time. It really was sweet of him to give me a love letter. I don't usually get this kind of stuff from guys. Punch them once and they'll think you're a monster or something. It really gets on my nerves that. Sure, I'm not like Carly who is sweet, kind and all girly but at least I'm who I am and not be someone I'm not like those other girls who change just to impress the guy that they like. Been there, done that, not going back. As I looked at the pink scented paper, one question popped into my mind. _Who could he be?_

_

* * *

_

**So, Whattdya think guys? Was it good? IT WAS? IT WASN'T? Can you just review please? My psychic powers aren't working today xD… Anyways, just press that THING there… yes, that thing below this message… NO! Not the [] part, the "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER" button. Yes, THAT! Now, click and TYPE AWAY! GO! NOW! GO! GO! GO! BYE! HASTA ;))**

_**[SKY. LEINZ]**_


	5. CHAPTER 5: I Know Who

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Whattup Fridgetts? xD I'M SOOOO SORRY for not updating soon. I'm SUPER busy with school. Project here, assignments there, exams here, quizzes there. CAN'T SOMEONE BAN SCHOOL or what? :O Well, I hope you guys liked Chapter 4. READ AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS you guys! I'm working on Chapter 6.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Psst… Hey you. Yeah, you. No, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to you. Yes, I'm talking to you. Do you wanna know a secret? You do? Okay… come closer… (Screams) I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! Sorry I busted your eardrums xD!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: "I Know Who"**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

"Maybe it's Rob, or maybe Fred! Wait, I know! It's Paul!" I exclaimed as Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance.

I've been thinking of possible guys that might be Sam's secret admirer. She just received a letter but not just ANY letter, mind you. It's a LOVE LETTER! Yes. THE Sam Puckett received a love letter from her SECRET ADMIRER! _How sweet is that?_ Sam and I, mainly me, are trying to figure out who could he be, but Sam's not that psyched about the idea though. She would rather leave the mystery hanging than to solve it.

"Carly, can we let it die now?" She whined. "I don't wanna find out who he is 'coz apparently, I don't care!"

"Sam…" I began but she already ran towards the cafeteria.

Sometimes I don't really get her. It's the first time since freshmen year she received a love letter_. I don't care whether she approves or not about this, but I'm gonna try and find out who this guys is_. I walked towards our table where Sam had already begun eating.

"Sam, this is the first love letter you've gotten since our freshmen year. Can't you at least get excited or something?" I said while sitting down.

"Yeeeeeey!" She said sardonically "Happy now?"

I really hate it when she's sarcastic. Sam's not the person to show the world how she feels but I know she's curious as to who could her secret admirer be.

"UGH! Whatever Sam." I said exasperated. "I give up! But whether you like it or not, I'm still gonna solve this mystery…"

Even though Sam's not having any pressure in finding out who the heck this dude is is, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I'm gonna find out if it's the last thing that I'm gonna do. As we were talking, someone sat down beside Sam. You'll never guess who...

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]  
**

"Sup Sam!" Shane said as he sat down beside me.

I gave him a smile and nodded in acknowledgement. Ever since I've been chosen by Ted to be his tour guide, we've been really tight lately. Even though we've had our differences in the past, he forgot about it and moved on. He's a really cool guy, even for a dweeb.

"Whattup Dweeb?" I teased.

He gave me a smirk and offered me bacon. Okay, he's TOTALLY cool! I mean, come on! The guy just offered me bacon for ham's sake. You know momma loves her meat. I hastily snatched the bacon from his hands and scarfed it all up. He laughed at my eating habits and shook his head.

"Hey Carly!" Shane said.

"Hey Shane!" Carly smiled. "So, how's your first day here in Ridgeway?"

"Pretty awesome!" He smiled.

"Of course it's awesome. I'm your tour guide, remember?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Sam's your tour guide. How's that working out for you? Is she teaching you how to prank people without getting caught and stuff?" Carly asked.

"Maaaaybe…" I said slyly.

"SAM! I told you not to teach people your twisted, evil little ways!" She exclaimed.

Me and Shane shared a look and laughed our heads off. She actually thought I was teaching Shane how to prank people? Oh, come on! I'm maybe the most evil person there is, but I don't share my ideas and experiences to people like that.

"No, she didn't teach me anything like that Carly. And if she did, I wouldn't do it like that. I'll only use it for emergencies only." He explained

"You should've seen your face when I told you that!" I laughed.

"Oh, ha ha you guys." She said sarcastically. "You got me goooood…"

"Yeah we did" I said as me and Shane high fived.

So, Carly began blabbing about her plans for the WHOLE school year while I finished my lunch and Shane nodded absent-mindedly.

"Prom's gonna be in two months and I'm so excited for it. What do you think, should I be one of the committees or what?" She said.

I was about to say something when I caught sight of Freddnub walking over to us. I pointed my index finger in his direction as Carly spun around.

* * *

**[CARLY'S POV]**

I spun around to see who Sam was pointing at and caught sight of Freddie. He slowly walked over to us as he avoided eye contact.

"Hey guys…" Freddie said shyly.

He was gonna sit next to Sam but noticed Shane's presence, so he cautiously sat next to me.

"Wazzup Fredwina!" Sam said as he sat down.

"What goes on Freddie, my man?" Shane said.

I know he's still nervous about what happened awhile ago, but I'm not gonna bring it up right now. I don't wanna get Sam, especially Shane, involve in this.

"Not much. Just stuff" He answered.

"Hey Freddie" I said slowly as he looked at me shyly and answered a faint "hey".

"So, where have you been dude?" Shane asked.

"I was at the Library." He said.

_Are you SURE you're telling us the truth, Freddie? _I thought.

"Of course you do. A dork's gotta do what a dork's gotta do."Sam said as me and Shane tried to hold back a laugh while Freddie glared at her.

We talked for the whole lunch period. Shane and Freddie talked about tech stuff whilst Sam and I talked about Girl chizz. We talked about school and watched as the bickering duo fought over who knows what. Sam and Shane were talking about Shane's uncle owning a sandwich shop whilst I listened to them as Freddie remained silent. In the corner of my eye, I can't help but notice Freddie stealing glances at Sam and glaring at Shane when he absent-mindedly touches Sam. I swear if Freddie would be given a chance, he might knock Shane unconscious. It's like he's jealous of Shane or something. For all I know, Freddie might be developing feelings for Sam…

"So, wait. You're uncle invented a new sandwich that contains ham, bacon and all different kinds of meat?" Sam asked in interest.

"Yup. He calls it _las carnes de la magnificencia__. _It means The Meats of Magnificence." Shane explained.

"OMG! That is totally wicked!" Sam exclaimed. "Where is your uncle's shop located anyways?"

"It's near the Seattle Park. You know the one with a GIANT COW poster in front?" He asked.

"Oh That! Isn't it just 20 blocks from here? Beside the pizza palace where that hobo likes to stay outside and screams at random people who walks by?" She asked.

"Yup, that's the one." Shane said.

"I'm going there after school. It's just near my house." Sam smirked.

"You live 20 blocks from here?" Shane asked.

"Yup." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Really? No way! Me too! You live in the villa?" Shane said.

"YEAH! We live in 2065. How 'bout you?" Sam asked.

"OH MY GOD! 2066!" Shane and Sam laughed as they high fived.

"Wait, so you two are neighbors but didn't know until now?" I asked.

"Well, how can I know when I always stay at your place?" Sam said.

"Good Point." I said.

"Wanna go to my uncle's sandwich shop after school? I'm paying…" Shane said slyly.

"HELL YEAH!" Sam exclaimed.

"But don't we have an iCarly meeting after school?" Freddie asked looking at Sam.

I know he's making that up for we never scheduled an iCarly meeting today. I think he's using that excuse so that Sam will have a reason not to go with Shane after school. I smell something fishy. And it's not the mystery meat that I'm eating now…

"What? No we don't. We planned on scheduling a meeting, but we haven't scheduled a specific date yet." I said.

I noticed Freddie's smile fade away as Shane grinned. I had to do it. It's not only for the benefit of clearing up the wrong information, but to see Freddie's reaction. JACKPOT!

"Cool! Then we can hit the shop after classes are over." Sam said. "I'll just go to Bushwell after we hit the shop, okay Carls?"

"Don't you always?" I smirked.

"No chizz!" Sam laughed as the bell rang signaling us to head for our classes.

"Let's go!" I said.

We said our goodbyes as we began our separate ways. Sam and Shane went to English class whilst Freddie turned around the corner heading to math class.

I headed for the science room when I noticed I forgot to bring my science book with me. I turned around and began walking to my locker but as I was heading towards it, I caught sight of Freddie sneaking in the hallways. I quickly hid behind the corner as I peeked to see what on earth was he doing roaming the halls. I noticed him walking towards Sam's locker, slipped a piece of pink paper and ran away before anyone saw him. I looked both sides just to make sure he wasn't there anymore and ran towards the locker. I got a hold of the scented pink paper, unfolded it and reading. My eyes went wide-eyed as I was done. I slipped it back to where I found it and walked back to the science room. I forgot about my book as only one thing was repeating on my mind: FREDDIE IS SAM'S SECRET ADMIRER…

* * *

**Well, well, well… Look what we have here. A reader! So, you think you're just gonna stop here and read another story? You do? Well, REVIEW! Yes, Review this story. I wanna know what you thought of this chapter. I'm not Psychic you know… So, Go on and read it NOW! GO! DO IT! SERIOUSLY! BYE! HASTA! ;))**

_**[SKY. LEINZ]**_


	6. CHAPTER 6: Is It You?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Whaddup Chihuahuas? xD I'M SOOOO SORRY for not updating soon. I'm SUPER busy with school and Exams so i had to study and plus, my relatives visited us. See how busy I am? But AT LAST IM DONE! You can now start reading it :D**

**DISCLAIMER****: HEY HEY HEY! What are you looking at? WHAT? NO! I don't own iCarly! But If Dan would give it to me, I don't mind: D WAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: "Is It You?"**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

This is insane! I can't believe this. Of all people that I thought of, I didn't expect it to be FREDDIE! Why didn't I think of that? He showed clues for Pete's sake! Was I really that oblivious? This explains it all. His constant glancing at Sam every few seconds or so, getting angry at Shane for hanging out with her too much, getting closer to her and maybe their constant fighting. It wasn't actually fighting, but it was their form of flirting.

"CARLY!" Gibby yelled as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" I asked.

"I said, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He said.

"No, I'm fine Gibby. I was just thinking." I quickly answered.

I really am still bothered about this. It all seems so surreal. How am I gonna tell Freddie about this? Should I tell Sam? And the most important question: Will Freddie tell Sam?

"Oh, okay then. Well, the bell just rang…" he said

"Oh, okay. Thanks Gib" I said standing up.

I walked out the classroom and headed for my locker when I saw Sam headed towards hers.

"Hey Sam!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Carls. How'd class go with Briggs?" She asked.

"Oh, you know-" I laughed.

"Boring?" She smirked.

"Yup" I said.

I noticed the pink piece of paper that Freddie slipped earlier fell on the ground as Sam opened her locker. I picked it up and read it for the second time today.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh this? It's from your SECRET ADMIRER." I said adding emphasis on the secret admirer part.

"Wait, what?" She said as she snatched the paper from my hands while I smirked. _This is gonna be GOOD…_

"Sam," She read out loud and rolled her eyes while I smiled.

"It's really weird to see that every day, you've gotten a lot beautiful in my eyes. I really can't stand the fact that guys drool and flirt with you while I still haven't had the guts to confront you. Each day, I look forward in seeing your wonderful face with your soft, luscious blue eyes that resembles the ocean, your soft, silky golden curls that shines like the sun with each move you make, your angelic laugh that soothes my soul, your smile that makes my heart flutter, EVERYTHING! The fact that you're not like most girls with your creativity, originality, toughness and whatnot, you can just make ANY guy fall for you because you're not trying to be someone you're not. But I don't want just some guys who'll give himself to you. I want to be the ONE and ONLY guy you'll notice, be the one you'll love the most and be the one that you'll say YES too. I know you're wondering who am I but don't worry my love, I'll reveal my true identity soon. 'Till our next encounter… With Love, you're SECRET ADMIRER."

"Awww… That's so sweet!" I cooed.

"You call that sweet? I call it a piece of crap." She scoffed but I saw the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Crap? Sam, only you could say something like that with a faint blush in your cheek." I said with a laugh as I squeezed her cheek.

She swatted my hand away as I rolled my eyes. I can't take this anymore! I want to tell her SO badly but Freddie should be the one to tell her, not me. Why is this so complicated?

"All I know is, he better reveal himself or else…" Sam said with a glint in her eyes.

"You can't force someone to just reveal himself, Sam. He needs time to tell you. It's not easy for a guy to reveal what he feels for a girl. Especially when that girl might KILL him or something…" I explained.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say… But still-" She started but I cut her off.

"SAM!" I quickly said

"Okay! Geez, Carly. Don't get all defensive. It's like you know him or something…" She said with a laugh.

"Oh you have no idea…" I murmured softly so Sam won't hear me as we walked to class.

We entered the room as the warning bell rang and sat directly in our seats. I watched Sam as she flipped her notebook open when a bunch of roses landed on her desk. My eyes went wide as I saw who gave her the roses…

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

I was shocked to see a bouquet of roses land in front of me. I looked up to see who gave them and saw Shane's smiling face. Confusion struck me as I began to babble incoherent words.

"I- but- uhm- I- did-" I mumbled as Shane laughed.

"That's just something for the most AWESOME tour guide I have ever had." He said.

"Oh!" I laughed and shook my head.

The Most awesome tour guide he had? Is he kidding me? All I did was tour him in school, showed him SOME of the places where you can skip without being noticed and stuff. It was just the basic Ridgeway tour, apart from the showing of rooms to skip of course.

"I just wanted to show you how grateful I am that you were chosen to be my tour guide." He laughed.

"If you want me to know how grateful you are, you could've just given me a pack of ham." I said as Shane laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me…" he said as he took out a HUGE packed ham from his backpack and handed it to me.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? OH MY GOD! A whole pack of ham? How awesome is this guy?_

"Here's your ham, Madame." He said with a French accent. "My uncle told me to give it to you. He said you might love it. He added some spices and flavorings in it."

"HOLY HAM! This is thing is HUGE!" I exclaimed as I received the enormous ham.

"What can I say? You're his favorite customer." He said with a smirk.

"I'll go by there later and thank him in person." I said. "Thanks for the ham and the Roses, Shane."

"No problem Sam." He said as he walked to his seat.

"What was that about?" Carly whispered as I turned towards her. _Wow, I totally forgot she was even here._

"He gave me ham, see?" I said showing her the enormous ham that Shane gave me a while ago.

"I know- WOW! That thing is HUGE!" She said in disbelief and awe.

"I know, right?" I said loss in words as I gaze upon the hugeness of the Ham.

Carly grabbed the Ham from my hands, put it down and looked at me. You can see the seriousness in her. _What the chizz is going on here?_

"What?" I asked confused.

"I meant, what's up with the roses?" She asked as she pointed towards the bouquet in front of me.

"Oh, this?" I asked. "Shane gave it to me as a gift for being an awesome tour guide."

She gave me a questioned look as she snatched the bouquet off of my desk and read the card. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she slowly looked up to meet mine.

"Sam, have you read the card?" She asked warily.

"No…" I said suspiciously. "Why? What does it say?"

"It says…" She began but I snatched the card off of her hands.

"Sam. Thank you for being my tour guide. You're awesome! Love, Shane." I finished as I looked at her with confusion.

"Okay… So, it's a thank you card. What about it?" I asked still not getting what is she trying to say.

"It says LOVE, Sam! LOVE!" She exclaimed.

"…And?" I asked.

"He wrote LOVE, Sam! A guy would never put LOVE unless he likes you or anything. Do you get it now?" she explained as I froze.

I was lost for words at what Carly said. Well, yeah. Guys only DO write their names or maybe just write _your friend _in them. Carly does have a point but what was I suppose to think? _That Shane likes me? That he feels something for me?_ I shook that thought off my head as Howard walked in.

The bell rang signaling class has ended and I was still in a trance, thinking of what Carly had said a while ago. _A guy would never put LOVE unless he likes you or anything… anything… anything… _I can't shake that thought out of my mind. _Maybe, just maybe Shane is my Secret Admirer. Nah! That can't be right… could it? _I shook that thought out off my head as we walked out the room with Carly leading while Shane just close behind us.

"Sam, wanna head to my uncle's shop together?" Shane asked as Carly looked at me wide-eyed.

"Uh, yeah… Carls, I'll just meet you at Bushwell okay?" I said as she nodded and walked off.

I turned to Shane and we began walking towards the exit. _What if I'll ask him? I mean, all the clues point to him. What's the worst thing that could happen? It's now or never, Sam. The sooner you'll ask, the faster it'll end…_ I decided now's the right time to ask him.

"Shane, can we talk for a sec?" I asked.

"Aren't we already talking?" He smirked as I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well, you see… I've been sort of receiving some letters from a "secret admirer" for the past two days…" I started as I put air quotes on the secret admirer part.

"Me and Carly talked and she told me something that made me think… When you gave me the roses a while ago, I know that you didn't intend to mean it in a romantic way or anything but Carly made me think otherwise 'coz all the clues kind of point to you. So I'm gonna ask you a very important question and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?" I finished as I looked at him in the eyes.

"…Okay." Shane said as he looked at mine.

I sigh. I can feel the awkwardness in this situation but I'm not chickening out on this. I'm a Puckett and a Puckett never chicken's out even IF it's related to romance or whatever chizz.

"…Is it you? Are you my, Secret Admirer?" I asked.

"Honestly…-" He began. "-I am… I'm your secret admirer." He finally said with a sigh.

* * *

**OMG! What? Shane lied to Sam about him being her secret admirer? Who does he think he is? What's gonna happen next? OMFG! QUICK! CLICK THAT… REVIEW BUTTON! GO! DO IT! SERIOUSLY! Whoever clicks it gets PIE! xD **** WAHAHA! COME ON! PWEEEEEEZZZZZ! (pouts) BYE! CHA-CHABOOM! ADIOS! **

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	7. CHAPTER 7: Secret in the Open

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**: Hello people of Earth, beyond AND THE MILKY WAY! Km is back for more! YES! xD How are you guys? Did you enjoy the previous chapter? If you did… then you might like this: D WAHAHA!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** "I OWN THIS!" "NO YOU DON'T! You don't own iCarly!" "I didn't say I OWN iCarly… I said I owned THIS!" "Yeah, THIS!" "Yes… THIS Story nitwit!" "Oh… My bad *flustered*" Well, that's that. I'll leave you guys to it: D ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7: "Secret in the Open"**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"I am. I'm your Secret Admirer." He said as Sam's eyes went wide.

I was frozen to stone as I heard those words flew right out of his mouth. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THAT JERK! Claiming He's Sam's Secret Admirer when in fact, I AM! The Nerve! Yes… I, Freddie Benson, am the secret admirer of THE Sam Puckett. The girl who constantly tortures me, Beats the crap out of everyone who messes with her, the one who bullies me 24/7 and… the girl who I've fallen in love with.

"So, it IS you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am." He sighed. "Now you know…"

My heart sank deeper. Just thinking of the person whom I love the most in the arms of another broke my heart. I love Sam more than anything that I felt for Carly before. With her, it was just some stupid puppy dog crush. Even though she dumps me every day, I just keep coming back like nothing happened. I did everything she tells me to and so much more. The thing is, I fell for Carly because she's kind, pretty, nice, friendly and all that stuff that no guy could ever resist. She's every guy's dream. When we were together that's when I realized I only loved her more like a sister whereas for Sam, I don't know where to begin. She's a ball of energy. When you're with her you won't get bored. I don't know how she does it but no matter how I try to avoid her, I just can't stay away. She has her own style. She's talented, aggressive, obnoxious, smart, beautiful inside and out. I fell for her because she's unique, because she's funny and sweet but most of all… I fell for her because she's SAM…

I walked away not continuing to eavesdrop on their conversion. It was too much for me to handle. I need to tell Sam the truth… I need to tell her how I feel. I need to tell her it's me…

* * *

**[CARLY'S POV]**

I heard EVERYTHING! Those words that came out of Shane's mouth, it was like venom. A very powerful spell that Sam was under in. She's totally oblivious to the truth. I can't blame her for believing Shane's lie 'coz she never knew. But for Shane to lie in her face? HOW DARE HE DO THAT! And… caught in the act of FREDDIE himself?

I ran. I just ran and ran until I caught sight of Freddie. He just stood there, back turned away from me. I opened my mouth to say something but I was loss for words at what he said. I was shocked. Not because he knew I was there, but for the fact that he knew that… I KNEW…

"…I knew you knew…" He said still back turned away from me.

"Freddie, I-" I tried to say but was cut off.

"I knew you figured it out Carly. I saw you… in the hallway the other day after I slipped that note in Sam's locker." He said.

"Freddie, I'm really sorry. Please don't get mad. I didn't-" I tried to explain but he turned to look at me and I could see tears starting to build in his eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I should be the one who's angry. I'm angry at myself for not telling her sooner, for chickening out and for letting that BASTARD STEAL MY GIRL!" He screamed the last part as he punched the locker beside him.

I was taken aback by what he did. I had never seen Freddie like this: so terrifying, so sad, so angry but most of all… so broken hearted. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran to him and hugged him. I hugged him like a child who lost his lollipop. He broke down, clutched his arms in pain and fell to the floor. I comforted him and told him it was alright whilst he just cried and cried. Freddie's like a brother to me and nothing more. I don't want him to get hurt. There's just one thing I have to do to make this right… confront Sam. I need to tell her the truth. I need to tell her that Shane was lying. I can't tell her that it's Freddie for I want him to tell her, not me. I want them to be a couple. I don't know how two people who hate each other look so cute. I guess the saying really is true… the more you hate, the more you love.

"Freddie, it's okay. I-I'll talk to her." I choked.

His body shook and looked up at me. His eyes were all puffy and red from crying, his hand that he used to punch the now dent locker is now bulging from the pain and his face is as pale as a ghost. He smiled and nodded at me. I stood up and left him there in search for the oblivious blonde…

I saw Sam sooner than I expected, putting her books in her locker. I was confused. When someone reveals himself to the one he admires, even though in this case it was a BIG lie, the person being admired should be at least happy and such but all I could see is Sam's blank expression.

"Hey Sam." I said looking at her.

"Oh… Hey Carls." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked now concerned.

"Nothing…" She murmured softly but was a good volume for me to hear it.

"Seriously, what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Do you remember that secret admirer chizz?" She said as she slammed her locker shut and finally looked at me.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked warily.

"A while ago, I asked Shane…" she said looking down.

"Oh…" I said. "What'd he say?"

"…he said that he's my secret admirer…" She said as I sighed.

"Oh. Look, Sam I-" I started but she continued talking.

"… But I didn't believe him." She finished. _Wait, WHAT?_

"Huh?" I asked confused. _She didn't believe him? Seriously?_

"I said, I-" She began but now it was my turn to cut her off.

"You didn't believe him when he said he was your secret admirer?" I asked if this was really true.

"YES!" She said exasperated.

"But… why?" I managed to say as joy overtook me inside.

She had no idea how happy I am and most importantly… How happy Freddie would feel when he hears this. I have to tell him ASAP!

"Well… when he said he was my secret admirer, I examined his expression. To the other people's eyes you can't see a thing but when I looked deeply into it, I saw the signs that answered my questions. His nervousness, eyes lingering and not looking straight at mine was SOME of the signs he was lying and you know I can easily spot the signs when a person lies." She explained.

I was in total shock mode here. I totally forgot Sam has the ability to identify if a person is lying or not. _Why didn't I think of that?_ I thought as I mentally slapped my head for being so stupid. I can't wait till Freddie hears this. Wait, I need to ask him how he'll tell her.

"OMG SAM!" I screamed as I jumped up and down while Sam just laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, okay you can stop now Carly before people will start to look." She hissed.

We walked towards the school entrance to wait for Spencer. Maybe it's time to tell her who her secret admirer really is…

"Sam…" I sighed.

"Yeah?" She said.

"…about your secret admirer…" I started.

"What about him?" She asked as we were approaching the door.

"Uh… do you have an idea who he could be?" I chickened out.

_What the? _ I chickened out? _Out with it Shay! _Maybe I'll tell Freddie the news first. It's not good if I tell her before he does. I'd be ruining the surprise…

"…nope. Not at the moment. Do you know?" She asked.

"I don't know who too. Maybe we'll find out soon…" I said as I gulped. _I hope it's soon…_

We waited outside for Spencer to pick us up. As Sam was busy eating the Ham Shane gave her, I started to text Freddie.

* * *

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_FREDDIE! I've got great news!_

_

* * *

_

It took a while for Freddie to text back. He still must be in the clinic. He went there after I left him so the nurse could check if his hand was broken and to ease the pain.

* * *

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Carly**_

_What is it? My hand still hurts u know…_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_Fine, then. I won't tell you what happened after Shane talked to Sam…_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Carly**_

_WHAT? TELL ME!_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_Well… me n sam talked n guess what? SHE DIDNT BELIEVE SHANE! =D_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Carly**_

_NO WAY! :O_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie: **_

_**From: Carly**_

_YES WAY! :))_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Carly**_

_REALLY? How?_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_Really! She figured out Shane was lying… Isn't that AWESOME? xD_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Carly**_

_YES! THAT'S AWESOME! Wait… How? :/_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_Sam can determine if someone is lying, remember? :D_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Carly**_

_OH YEAH! Now I remember! HAHAHA! This is Great, Carls! :)_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_IKR? BTW… when will you tell sam?_

_

* * *

_

I send the text just in time Spencer arrived. Me and Sam ran towards the car. Thank God Sam didn't notice me texting.

"Hey kiddos!" Spencer said as we hopped in.

"Hey Spence!" I said as Sam replied a 'sup.

"How's school?" He said as we drove off.

"Boring…" Me and Sam said at the same time.

Minutes later, we arrived at Bushwell. We walked in as we caught sight of Lewbert combing his wart, as Sam calls it lil lewbert's, hair. Yes, it actually grew MORE hair. It's even more disgusting as ever. He saw us walked in and screeched at us.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! People in my lobby!" He screamed as he threw his dirty fork at us.

We headed for the elevator as fast as we could before Lewbert throws something MORE disgusting than a fork with wart hair. I shivered as I thought of that. I saw Sam threw a ham bone at him and he rolled on the floor in agony. Spencer and I laughed as Sam walked in with a smirk.

We reached out floor as we stepped out of the elevator and headed for me and Spencer's apartment. Sam and Spencer went ahead and went inside but before I went in, I took a short glance at Freddie's apartment door thinking: _When will you tell Sam, Freddie?_

_

* * *

_

**So… How was the chapter? Was it awesome? HAHAHA: D THANK YOU SOO MUCH for the people who reviewed! You guys ROCK! LOVE YOU ALL! And yes, I gave the people who reviewed PIE! (A Virtual pie, duh) xD REVIEW and I'll give you… A PUPPY? =))) REVIEW! ADIOS! BABOOH! PEACE AND OUT! ;)**

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	8. CHAPTER 8: It's Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** OKAY! Here it is! But before you read this, I would like to say THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all of you who gave me ideas and such. You all ROCK! So, without any further ado coz I know you all have been waiting so long to read this… **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN iCarly, okay? Unless Dan would be willing to give it to me… ;) Now… READ IT! :DD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: It's me**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

I walked the school halls towards my locker. Freddie didn't reply me yesterday. When will he tell Sam? I closed my locker and waited impatiently for Freddie. I need to talk to him. He needs to tell her. He needs to work this out.

"Freddie, where on earth are you?" I murmured to myself as I crossed my arms and leaned in my locker.

As if by a miracle, my wish came true. In came Freddie with his head down, texting someone. I wonder who it could be…

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Is it a frozen yogurt?" I asked my mom as we were in the car on the way to school.

"Nope… Try again." She said while her eyes were still glued on the road.

We're actually playing a "guess what am I thinking" game and it's a lotta fun, especially if your mom has a wacky imagination like mine have. It's really pretty easy to play. The guesser just has to guess what the hint-giver gives. So far, I got 5 while my mom got 8 correct answers. Oh yeah, she's pretty much winning.

"Uhhh… Is it a popsicle stick?" I guessed.

"No." She said.

I was about to guess again when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and looked at the sender's name. **1 New Message! From: Freddie. **Even though it's just from the dork, I felt my heart beat quickened, my stomach doing cartwheels and my palms getting sweaty. _What the chizz is wrong with me? It's just the dork. It's nothing, right? Right?_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Sam**_

_We need 2 talk…_

_

* * *

_

I precariously began to type my reply. I don't know why I am shaking. _CUT IT OUT HAND! Stop shaking!_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Sam**_

_Im almost at skul. Talk 2 ya der._

_

* * *

_

"Well?" My mom asked glancing towards me.

"Oh, right… Uhm… Is it an ice cube?" I asked.

"Nope…" she said again. "Think Sammy, think!"

"Is it an ice pop?" I guessed.

"No. Ice pop is a frozen dessert." She said.

"Is it you wearing a bikini in the North Pole?" I asked with a laugh as my phone vibrated.

* * *

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Sam**_

_I need 2 talk 2 u alone._

_

* * *

_

"What? Me wearing a bikini in the North Pole? Hmmm… That could work." She said as she smirked whilst imagining herself in a bikini in the middle of the North Pole.

* * *

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Sam**_

_Y? Wat is 8?_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Sam**_

_I just need 2 tell u something in private._

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Sam**_

_Can't u just txt it 2 me?_

_

* * *

_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Sam**_

_No. Meet me in the groovy smoothies at exactly 6PM sharp. Got it?_

_

* * *

_

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Sam**_

_What's in it for me?_

_

* * *

_

I pressed send as I thought of another guess to answer my mom. This is how my mom wins. She thinks of absurd thoughts a normal person can't guess. Well guess what? I'm her daughter, which makes me related to her absurd thinking. Let me see if I can crack the code…

"Is it Dingo's frozen head?" I smirked at the thought of that frozen head we found when we went to Dingo studios.

"Psh, yeah right… There's no Dingo Frozen head." She said laughing. If only she knew how untrue that is.

"Is it a frozen shish-ka-bob?" I said getting hungry.

"No –WAIT! … You're hungry, aren't you?" _Man, she knows me all too well…_

"Yes." I murmured as my phone vibrated again.

* * *

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Sam**_

_I'll pay…_

_

* * *

_

As I immediately saw those two words that I love to see and/or hear, I quickly typed my reply and hit the send button.

* * *

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Sam**_

_DEAL!_

_

* * *

_

The message was sent just in time we stopped in front of Ridgeway. I went out of my mom's truck and almost began walking towards the entrance when my mom called after me.

"SAM! Last guess…" She said with a smile.

I thought for a second before I answered the wackiest thing I could think of. Hey, this is my mom we're talking about. Anything's applicable to her standards…

"Is it… a nose-sickle?" I asked slightly amused at what I just randomly said.

"BINGO BABY!" She shouted as I laughed and shook my head at her wackiness. _Told ya she's crazy…_

She said goodbye and head off as I walk towards the front doors. As I was heading in, someone grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. I was so startled that I flipped him only to see it was just Shane. Guilt flood over me as he was lying there in pain.

"SHANE!" I yelled as I helped him up.

"Ow!" He winched as he held his arm in pain. "If I'd have known you would do that, I could've put on armor or something…"

"What'd you expect if someone will just grab a hold of your arm and spun you around? It was just instincts." I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry…" He said sheepishly.

"It's cool." I said calmly.

"Look, I need to tell you something…" He said.

"Then, talk." I said with hand gestures for him to continue.

He sighed and began to talk. "I know I lied to you for telling you I was your secret admirer and I understand if you hate me and all but I just wanna say this… I'm totally sorry that I was a complete liar to you. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have done it." He finished as he now looked up to meet my gaze.

"…s'kay Shane. I know you didn't mean it." I said giving him a smile.

"So, you forgive me? You're not mad at me anymore? We're cool then?" He said with hope in his eyes.

I laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Uh…duh! As long as you'll never do that to me ever again, got it?"

"I swear." He said whilst he saluted and I laughed at his antics.

"Good boy!" I patted his head jokily as we both laughed.

We started to talk again like nothing had ever happened. It was good to be friends with Shane again. He's really fun. He knows not to mess with me and if he did, he would just apologize instead of receiving a beating. We headed for my locker and saw Carly and Freddie talking. As we were walking closer, we could hear their voices rising. _Are they fighting?_

"Uh, hey guys…" Shane said sheepishly as we stopped in front of them.

They stopped "chatting", or whatever you call two best friends yelling each other, and faced us wide eyed.

"Oh! Uh, hey Sam… Shane… What's up?" Carly said awkwardly as Frednerd looked like he wanted to just run away. _No chance Doofus…_

"You tell us…" I said as I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Were you guys fighting?"

Both Fredhead and Carly simultaneously looked at each other and gave a what-are-we-gonna-tell-them look. There's no escape from the wraths of Sam Puckett…

"Psh, yeah right…" Carly said as she gave us a fake smile.

"We were just…" Freddie trailed off but not knowing what excuse to use, looked at Carly for back up.

"…Discussing! We were just discussing our… Project… for science. Yeah, that's right." She said. _Like I'd believe that…_

"A project for science? But we weren't given any yet…" Shane asked totally oblivious to my Friends' lie.

"Maybe Mr. Howard just forgot. You know how teachers are…" Freddie fake laughed. _You can do better than that, Nerdwad!_

"True…" Shane said as the warning bell rang. "Oh, have to go now. Don't wanna be late for class. Bye guys!"

I waved back and turned back to Carly and Frederly. I gave them a I-know-you-guys-were-fighting look and it made them gulped. _BUSTED!_

"Okay, now that Shane's gone… Tell me what REALLY happened…" I said looking both at them in the eyes.

"What'd you mean _now that Shane's gone_? We already told you what we were doing." Carly said shakily.

"Carly, you BOTH know what my ability is or are you two forgetting?" I asked them. "Now, tell me before I make you spit it out the HARD way…" I warned them.

Carly crossed her arms and gave me a questioned look. She knows I can't hurt her… that doesn't mean I can't hurt someone else….

"Sam… you know you wouldn't do that to me, right?" She said with a sad look.

"Of course I wouldn't… I was referring to Fredward." I said as Freddie gulped and moved backwards.

"Now… the truth or am I have to beat the crap outta him?" I said pointing to the now scared Fredward. _Aw… how cute is his scared face. Wait, WHAT? Snap out of it Sam!_

Freddie gulped and gave Carly a pleading look that said please-tell-her-before-I'll-be-buried-alive-in-a-cemetary-and-my-mom-crying-in-my-grave…

Carly sighed. "Alright, fine. We were fighting…"

"Well, that's a first… sort of…" I said remembering the last time they had an argument.

"Wait, you're not gonna ask us why?" Freddie said as both of them gave me questioned looks.

"Nah… It might be best if I didn't. And besides, If I would ask then I would have to stand here for who God knows how long you'll tell the story till I'm bored to death…" I said as I began walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Out. Later!" I said with a wave as I walked out the door.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just have the urge to walk around and clear my thoughts. I put on my earphones and pressed play on my pearpod as I bobbed my head to the beat of the music. I began thinking of the events that happened in the last few days. Recalling the first day I saw Carly and Freddie after summer until Shane saying sorry for being a big fat liar. So much had happened in just a couple of days. I can't WAIT for the chizz I'll encounter in the middle of the year. Note my sarcasm.

I didn't know I was in the park until I saw the playground. I walked towards the swing and sat on it. I absentmindedly swung myself back and forth still listening to music. As I was swinging, I saw a guy and a girl sitting in a bench, talking. The guy was babbling something to the girl with his head down as her eyes went wide. He gave her a pink note and kept on talking; still not looking at her might I add. She slowly opened the note and slowly read it silently. The guy stood up and was about to walk off when she got a hold of his arm and stopped him from walking in the process. She slowly stood up and looked at him. She tilted his chin upwards, so he was now looking at her, and pressed her lips against his. It was a short, sweet passionate kiss. When they pulled away, he smiled and hugged her. They walked off hand in hand and disappeared out of the park.

That scene I saw right before my very eyes struck me like lightning. What if it that was me and my secret admirer? Would I do the same thing she just did? Questions flood through my head as I stood up and began walking towards a small restaurant located in the park. I paid the cashier and sat down. I began eating still remembering phased out by the scene that happened awhile ago. I left the shop and walked off to nowhere in particular. I kept walking till I was in a familiar place. There was a bridge that leads to a gazebo. It was surrounded by flowers and grass. I remembered my dad used to take me and Mel here when we were kids…

* * *

"_DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" I yelled hopping up and down._

"_What is it?" He said with a huge smile plastered on his face._

"_Can me and Sammy play there?" Melanie said pointing to a beautiful tree._

_He laughed and shook his head. "Of course you can, my lil' angels!"_

"_YEAHHH!" We both screamed as we ran towards the tree._

"_BE CAREFUL!" He screamed at us._

_Me, Melanie and our dad played the whole afternoon. It was a blast. We had a really awesome time. But the sun was beginning to set, so we had to go._

"_Come on. We have to go now girls." My dad said._

"_Awww… Do we have to?" I complained._

"_Come on daddy. Please? Can we just stay here forever? I don't want to go home yet." Melanie said as we made our puppy dog pouts._

_My dad laughed and scooped us up. "We have to go… or the monsters will get us."_

"_AHHHHHH!" Me and Melanie screamed as we jumped off of our dad's arms ran away._

"_RAWR! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" He laughed as he chased us and we all ran towards the car._

_

* * *

_

I found the tree that we hung out and played. Our initials were still carved in it. I touched the tree and closed my eyes. I could still imagine the good moments we had here. I lied down on the grassy ground, looking at the clouds. I closed my eyes and fell in to a deep sleep…

* * *

"Sam? Saaaam… Hey Sam?" A stranger called.

I opened my eyes and was met by the sun's rays. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. When my vision was a lot clearer, I looked up to see who was calling me earlier…

"Freddie?" I asked adjusting my eyes to his faint figure.

He smiled at me. "You're awake…"

I scrunched my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was still under the tree covered with different kinds of flowers. I must've fallen asleep.

"Uh… yeah." I said looking back at him. "What time is it?"

"It's almost five. The sun's about to set." He said as he looked up from his pearpod to meet my gaze.

"Cool." I said as I turned to look at the landscape where indeed, the sun was about to set.

It was a total blissful feeling to be a witness to see the sun setting. It was a magical feeling that I couldn't explain the feeling. You have to be here to see it for yourself and say "WOW. This IS amazing…" It was so quiet. None of us were talking. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it rather peaceful and quiet…

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Freddie said out of nowhere.

"Yup, it is." I murmured softly still looking at the now orange sky.

"…but you know what's more beautiful than this?" He asked tearing his eyes from the view and was now looking at me.

"Psh, yeah right. Nothing can compare the beauty of this scene." I said

"Actually, there is one…" He said.

I tore my eyes away from the view and looked at him. "If there really is something in the world which is more beautiful than the setting of the sun, which I highly doubt, then what?"

"…You." He said smiling at me.

I looked at him like he was mad. _Did I just hear him say what I think he said?_ _Did he just say I'm more beautiful than the setting sun?_ I blushed. Wait, hold on. BLUSHED! I BLUSHED? I never blush! Especially at what FREDWARDO said! _What on earth is wrong with me? Am I going crazy?_

He moved closer to me and I was taken aback. He caressed my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes. His soft, chocolate brown eyes mixed with the yellow-orange light the sunset is making made my shiver. As if I was in complete autopilot mode, I slowly l started to lean in and so did he. I tried to stop myself from the force that is acting upon me but I just can't control myself. It's like my mind was telling me no, but my body was saying yes. Figuring there's no way to stop, I gave in. What could be better than kissing those soft lips of his once again? So I did what my body told me and just relaxed. When our lips where just inches apart from kissing, the sky turned black and everything was gone. Freddie turned to air and vanished leaving me here in the cold, grassy ground.

* * *

I directly opened my eyes and sat up as quickly as I could. I wiped the sweat dripping from my head as I took in my surroundings. I was lying on the grass under the tree. It was only a dream… A stupid, non-realistic dream. I sighed as I closed my eyes. _Why did I ever dream of FREDDIO? And… us KISSING?_ I shook my head and looked at my pearpod. It was already 5pm and the sun was beginning to set. I got up and started walking towards Bushwell plaza. As I was walking, a thought struck me: _What would it feel like if I kissed him again? _

Thirty minutes later, I was now entering the doors of Bushwell. I saw Lewbert passed out on the counter with a chicken leg in his ear. I shivered and entered the elevator doors. I pressed the floor Carly's apartment was located and the doors closed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened as I stepped out of it. I walked down the empty halls and spotted Carly's apartment door. As I opened the door, my phone vibrated. I picked it up and looked at the sender. It was from Freddoof again. As I closed the door, I read the text…

* * *

_**From: Freddie**_

_**To: Sam**_

_Don't 4get our 6PM meeting._

_Meet u der ;)_

_

* * *

_

I texted my reply as a thought suddenly popped in my head. "_**What is this all about?**__" What is up with these thoughts suddenly popping in my head? Is there a popping thoughts plague going on here?_

_

* * *

_

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

I put my pearpod down after I read Sam's message. She's gonna meet me there in exactly 30 minutes. I have to prepare for my big exposure.

After I fixed myself, I looked at the clock. It's almost 6:00. 15 minutes more and I'll meet Sam. Hearing her name made my stomach churned; my heart race and my palms get sweatier. Tonight's the night that I'll tell her the TRUTH and how I feel about her. It was as if yesterday that I hated her guts and adored Carly. But now, I can't stop thinking about her. She maybe has many flaws but all I see beyond those are perfection. How am I gonna break it down to her? Will she run for the streets? Will she scream and beat me up? Will she laugh in my face and tell me "_You got me Benson. Hilarious…"_ So many thoughts came to my mind as I walked towards the groovy smoothies. It's now or never Freddie…

I waited for her. Two minutes had past and still no show. Did she ditch me? Did she think I wasn't worth seeing and just went home? _Psh, get a hold of yourself Freddie._ I saw her walked inside Carly's apartment, not that I was spying on Sam or anything… I was just checking… the… PEEPHOLE! I thought it was broken, so I checked. Three minutes had passed already and still no sign of the Blonde headed demon. _Where could you be, Sam?_

"Waiting for someone, Freddio?" I heard someone said. I know that sound anywhere…

I turned around to see if my hunch was right and my worries washed away. There's Sam, standing right there with a smirk plastered on her face, looking at me…

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

"SAM! You're here…" He said with a big grin on his face.

That smile of his made me want to just melt. I smiled back and started to walk to the door…

"Well… Are you coming?" I asked looking back at him.

He laughed and ran to my side as we entered the groovy smoothies. He went to the counter to order as I took a seat and waited for him to return with our orders. I started to look around and noticed a lot of couples sitting together and looking each other in the eyes with pure adoration and love. The weird part was, why was I affected by this? Is it because it has a romantic atmosphere whereas I'm with a just-a-friend? I snapped out of my thoughts as Freddork came back with our orders.

"Hey! Sorry I took a little longer. T-Bo was being T-Bo again…" He said with a laugh as he gave me my strawberry splat.

I shook my head and laughed with him. "When was he not?"

"Good point" He said as he sat down and drank his Blueberry Blitz.

"So… What's up? I asked slurping my drink.

"…nothing…" He said lifelessly. It was like the energy he had seconds ago vanished just like that.

"No… seriously. Why'd you ask me to meet you? I asked setting my cup down and looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy out time." He said with a smile.

His smile, that smile that always made me melt. I sighed and gave grinned at him. So, we just hung out. And let me tell you, it was AWESOME! I had a blast! It was totally fun. It was even better than hanging out with Carly. Yes, that's how much fun I had with him. I totally forgot the last time me and Freddie hung out like this. It's totally nice. I wonder what Freddie thought of it…

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

Okay, me and Sam hung out in the groovy smoothies and let me tell you ONE WORD to describe it all: AMAZING! It was totally whacked! We laughed so hard I even fell of my chair a couple of times. Yes, I fell. Sam can make you do that. That's how insane we were. From talking random stuff to practically laughing our heads off! I never felt so alive. This must have been the best and most fun night I had ever experienced in my entire life. I totally forgot what it feels like to hang out with Sam. Usually it was the three of us who hang out, not just the two of us.

So, basically we left the groovy smoothies a while ago because we were starting to annoy the people there. Like we care what they thought. This was our night. Nothing can ruin this night. I'm now on to the second part of my plan: Spill the Beans… Sam and I are now entering bushwell plaza, me guiding the way. She has no idea where we are going. We saw Lewbert passed out on the counter and sneaked passed him before he yells at us. Actually, it was alright for we're used to his screams but I don't want someone like Lewbert to ruin this perfectly fun night I had with Sam…

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Freddork, where're we going?" I laughed totally clueless as to where are we going.

"You'll find out soon…" Freddie said as we climbed up the stairs.

I don't know where we're going, but I'm kind of excited. I have no idea why, but I have a feeling something special is gonna happen… or maybe something BIG.

"Here we are!" Freddie said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I was frozen in shock as my mouth went dry. I took in my surroundings. As I took a step outside, I closed my eyes and remembered what happened in this exact place…

* * *

_I knocked on the window glass as I saw him there sitting outside with his back turned away from me, listening to music…_

_He looked back at me and was a little taken aback as to why I was here. He motioned me to step out. _

"_What's up?" I asked breaking the silence as I sat on the edge of the window._

"_Nothing…" He said as he stood up and lowered the volume of his pearpod._

"…_Meatball?" I offered while showing him the piece of meat I was holding in my hand._

"_No thanks?" He said uncertainly while giving me a bewildered look._

_I shrugged as I threw the thing out of the balcony and looked back at him. Befuddled at my actions, He shrugged and stared at me._

"_That was really brave… what you said." He said smiling at me._

"_You heard?" I asked looking straight at him._

_He turned around, grabbed his laptop and turned back to me._

"_You didn't think I'd miss iCarly…" He said showing me the thing as I laughed and shook my head as he put it down on the ground and sat on the staircase._

"_I'm sorry…" I blurt out. "…about telling people you never kissed anyone…"_

_He looked down and avoided my gaze as I continued talking._

"…_and bout putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle…" I said as he smirked._

"… _AND about sending you cell phone to Cambodia…" I finished as he laughed remembering me doing it. "… Everything, okay?"_

"_So, does this mean you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" He asked._

"_No. I'm still gonna mess with you. I'm just gonna apologize every few years so I can start fresh again." I explained._

_He smiled. "Good"_

"_Good?" I asked confused._

"_Yeah! It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time." He said as I scoffed._

"_But… you know, maybe you could pull back just a little-" He started but I cut him off._

"_I don't think so…" I said._

"_Yeah, I didn't either." He said looking disappointed._

"_It's so dumb." I scoffed, almost talking to myself._

"_What'd you mean?" He asked looking at me questionably._

"_You know… That people get all freaked out over their first kiss…" I said giving emphasis on the word freaked out. "It's stupid."_

"_So, you weren't lying? You really never kissed anyone?" He asked confirming what he just heard. _

"_Nope…" I said nonchalantly._

_I sighed. "Sometimes, I just… wish I could just get it out of the way…"_

"_Yeah me too…" He said._

"_Right?" I asked. "So I can stop worrying about it."_

_He thought for a second before he laughed. I didn't know if he was laughing at what I said or something, so I had to ask._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_Nothing, it's-" He started but cut him off._

"_Tell me!" I demanded._

"_Nah, it's dumb." He said but I was determined to know._

"_Say it!" I encouraged._

"_Okay…" He said. "I was just gonna say that-"_

"_WE should kiss?" I finished his sentence looking at him._

_He seemed taken aback and a little scared. "…You're gonna break my arm now, right?" He asked a little shakily. _

"_No…" I said whilst shaking my head._

"_Well, should we?" He said shrugging. "Just so both of us could get over with?"_

"_Hmmm…" I thought of it for a second and sighed before I answered._

"_JUST to get it over with." I clarified giving emphasis on the word just._

"_Just to get it over with." He repeated._

"_And you swear we'd go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" I asked as I moved closer to him, suddenly agreeing to it._

"_Totally!" He said. "And we'll never tell anyone."_

"_Never." I agreed as we were now facing each other._

_We paused as none of us were making the first move and it became totally awkward._

"_Well? Lean!" I said getting to the point why'd we agree to this in the first place._

_He was a little taken aback by my sudden outburst and looked down. He sighed and started to lean in. And so did I. When our lips met, I had my eyes remain open the whole time as Freddie's eyes closed. It lasted for about eight seconds before we pulled away. When it was over, we were just sitting there not looking at each other in the eyes as the tension grew._

"_Well… that was…" He started but didn't know what to say._

"_Nice?" I complimented as I began to stand up._

"_Yeah… uh nice… uh…" He mumbled awkwardly, still not knowing what to say as I was now standing in front of him._

"_Uh… good work?" I awkwardly said. It turned out to be a question than a reply._

"_Thank you, you too…" He said a little too fast, might I add._

_I shrugged as I began to step inside of the building and was gonna start walking away when he called after me._

"_Hey!" He said smiling as I turned around to look at him._

"_I hate you." He said smiling like a total buffoon as I scoffed._

"_Hate you too." I said as I turned my back away from him and walked off…_

_

* * *

_

It all happened here right on this very spot. It was the night I would never forget… the night we shared our first kiss… the night I began to feel something other than hate towards the guys I was supposed to hate… the night I began to fell in love with the one and only, Freddie Benson…

I snapped out of my thoughts as a very similar song began to play in the background. I know that song ANYWHERE… It was Running Away by AM. The song that played when that night happened. I walked to the edge of the fire escape and looked out to see the city lights of Seattle. Freddie appeared beside me and observed the view.

"It's a quiet night, huh?" He said as the faint music still played in the background.

"Yup…" I said looking up at the night sky.

I looked at Freddie who was looking up at the stars. I smiled as the light the night sky mixed with the Seattle lights were making struck his face making it shine while his soft, chocolate brown eyes stand out.

"Why'd you brought me here?" I asked still looking at him.

He tore his eyes away from the stars and looked to meet my gaze. He sighed and looked at me. I can't stop looking at him. It's as if my eyes were suddenly glued to his.

"I heard Shane lied to you about him being your secret admirer…" He said as looked away from me.

I felt a little disappointed that he tore away his gaze from mine but I just acted like nothing happened.

"Yeah… He did." I said nonchalantly.

"…Have you ever thought who might he really be?" He asked suddenly interested on the subject.

"No… Well I think of guesses as to who he could be, but no one could ever meet his standards…" I confessed looking at the Seattle view.

I heard him sigh as he spoke again. "…Really? Who did you thought of?"

I sighed as I met his gaze. He was sitting on the staircase, just like that night. "…no one really in particular. I just thought it was Pete-" I started but was cut off.

"Pete? Psh, yeah right. Like he could do something like that. He's a nub." He scoffed.

"It was only a guess Freddork. It's not like I believe he really is the one. Chillax, will you?" I said slightly getting pissed off by his reaction.

"Well, sorry for telling you my opinion." He said his voice rising a little.

"You asked for it, okay? And plus, since when do you ask questions about those kinds of topics huh? Are you Carly now or something?" I yelled.

"I was just curious, okay? Pardon ME for asking." He yelled back.

"You know what?" I said, him getting on my nerves.

"What?" He said getting pissed off.

"What the hell is WRONG with you? One second you're okay and the next you talk like you're opinion matters the most. Since when did you become a jerk, Freddie?" I barked at him.

"Well maybe if you're not as clueless as you think you look, then maybe you could've solve the mystery huh?" He screamed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" I yelled

"IF YOU COUL'VE BEEN SO BLIND BY HANGING OUT WITH SHANE TOO MUCH THEN YOU COULD'VE FIGURED OUT I WAS THE ONE WHO SENT YOU THOSE NOTES, I WAS THE ONE WHO YOU WERE LOOKING FOR AND THAT I'M YOU'RE SECRET FREAKING ADMIRER!" He screamed.

I stood there in shock as I let his words sink in.

"Wh-What?" I managed to utter out of confusion and shock as I was still standing there wide-eyed.

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M THE ONE WHO SENT YOU ALL THOSE LOVE NOTES, OKAY? NOT PETE, NOT JAKE AND ESPECIALLY NOT THAT BIG FAT LIAR, SHANE! IT WAS ME! I, FREDDIE BENSON, AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He shrieked.

* * *

**AND DONE! Wooh! That was THE LONGEST chapter I have ever written! OMG! It has 5,554 words not including this note I am writing… I'm totally sorry if I posted those THREE AUTHOR'S is much NEEDED! Now, GO AND DO IT! :D ADIOS! Thanks for reading this totally LONG chapter ;) BYE!**

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	9. CHAPTER 9: Running away from the Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: I'm TOTALLY SORRY for not updating soon. School's been a bust and I'm in the middle of things. I know it took me for how many weeks not to update. You see, after the 8****th**** Chapter I already wrote a starter page for Chapter 9 but I lost it. And now, I found it: D hahaha… Sorry it's a little shorter than the last. My Writing mojo is kind of low coz school; with exams, assignments and projects I'm kind of stressed out. It took a lot from me… Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can… **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own iCarly… I only own… THE UNIVERSE! Psh, yeah right… I'm day dreaming… ON WITH THE READING! ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Running Away from the Truth**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

_(Last on LOST IN THE WIND…)_

"_IF YOU COUL'VE BEEN SO BLIND BY HANGING OUT WITH SHANE TOO MUCH THEN YOU COULD'VE FIGURED OUT I WAS THE ONE WHO SENT YOU THOSE NOTES, I WAS THE ONE WHO YOU WERE LOOKING FOR AND THAT I'M YOU'RE SECRET FREAKING ADMIRER!" I screamed._

_She stood there in shock as she let those words sink in._

"_Wh-What?" she managed to utter out of confusion and shock as she was still standing there wide-eyed._

"_YOU HEARD ME! I'M THE ONE WHO SENT YOU ALL THOSE LOVE NOTES, OKAY? NOT PETE, NOT JAKE AND ESPECIALLY NOT THAT BIG FAT LIAR, SHANE! IT WAS ME! I, FREDDIE BENSON, AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shrieked.

* * *

_

She's just standing there with her mouth hung open, looking at me in the eyes. I just blew it. I told her, well better yet shouted what I had to say. I didn't mean to shout at her. It was a mistake. Not that telling her everything was a mistake but how I said it. She must be scared at me like I'm some monster…

"I-" she tried to say but couldn't go on for fear took control over her now still and shaking body.

I couldn't blame her for hating me. She has every right to loathe me. I was a complete idiot for shouting at her like that. I guess I couldn't control the anger that was boiling inside of me and just had to let it out.

I sighed as I stepped forward so I was now in front of her. I slowly took her cold, pale hand in mine as I used my other free hand to caress her beautiful, angelic face. I looked at her in the eyes with much emotion as I watched her stare right back with fearful eyes.

"Sam, I didn't mean to shout at you and I'm really, truly sorry for that but what you heard was all true. I'm not lying. I'm your secret admirer. You might think that it's quite impossible for a dork that you constantly beat to fall in love with you. I thought it was insane at first too but as time passed, I grew to love you. I grew to love everything about you; from your joyous acts and your flawless flaws to your obnoxious behavior and super funny attitude. I know it's weird that this happened but I guess that's how love is… I, Freddie Benson, am in love with YOU."

She gulped and closed her eyes, placing her free hand on top of my hand that is still caressing her face. She opened her eyes and stared in to mine. Removing her hand from my grasp, she took a step back and I gave her a questioned look.

"Sam, wha-" I started to say but was cut off when she raised her hand, signaling me to shut up.

"I just- I just need time to think…" She said and with that, she stepped inside and disappeared from my view.

I'm left standing here in the cold, dark fire escape. I sighed as I too stepped inside and walked towards my apartment thinking that Sam would just come by later…

It has already been two weeks since that event we had on the fire escape. Sam's been avoiding me like the plague. I really don't know what to do. Every time I try talking to her or go near her, she'll just run off…

* * *

_I saw her there talking to Wendy by her locker. I casually walked up behind her…_

"_Hey, Sam!" I said cheerfully._

"_Hey, Freddie!" Wendy smiled as I gave her a wave._

"_Uh, I have to go Wendy. Text you later, okay? Bye!" _

_And with that, she ran out of the doors without even acknowledging my presence…

* * *

_

That's basically how my last few days had gone. Me trying to talk to her while she avoids me. Sounds like I'm having a blast without a week of torture, right? NOT! It's not the same without being bugged by Sam. As much as it is to my dismay, I missed it all. But, I missed her the most…

"Hey, Freddie!" Carly said as she walked up to me.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly, not really in the mood for talking.

"What's wrong?" She asked getting a little worried.

"It's- It's nothing… Forget it" I said as I started to walk off.

"Come on, Freddie. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's going on." She said.

I sighed as I faced her. "It's just that, two weeks had already passed since I told Sam how I felt but she's still-"

"Avoiding you like your some sort of disease?" She asked.

"Exactly!" I said. "Why is she avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"She needs time to think and let those words sink in. We all know that Sam's hard-headed. She's in denial. Give her some space. It'll sink in…" She explained sincerely. Suddenly, it all makes sense now.

"Oh, I see now…" I said "But, when will she be her normal self again?"

"I don't really know, Freddie. It's not that easy, you know. It may take days, weeks or months even. Who knows? Time will tell…"

I sighed as I glanced up at the clock that was perched on top of us.

"When will Sam talk to me again?" I asked the inanimate object as Carly patted my shoulder and walked off.

I'll have to take Carly's word for it. Only time will tell…

* * *

**I know. MAJOR CLIFFY, right? Or am I wrong? xD So totally sorry you guys. I'll try to update as fast as I can… (Even though I'm not super fast like Eduard Cullen o.O ) LMAOO xD Hope you liked it! REVIEW! ;) BYE! ADIOS! :D**

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	10. CHAPTER 10: Enough is Enough

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Whattup Gang! I'm TOTALLY sorry for not updating soon again as school interfered with my writing once again, especially exam week. So, I hope this makes up for it: D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not, repeat, DO NOT own a word that starts with I- and ends with a -CARLY! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Enough is enough**

**[SAM'S POV]**

I scanned the halls in search for a sign of the nub. _Coast is clear_. I thought as I casually walked towards my locker. It has officially been two weeks since I've talked to Fredward and before you say anything, yes I have a valid reason for why I'm acting this way. Well, not really. It all started right after the night on the fire escape when he told me he was my secret admirer and that he loves me. Don't get me wrong. When I heard those words flying right out of his mouth, I felt overjoyed. But, I still can't believe it. That's why I've been avoiding him. Just like last week…

* * *

_I was talking to Wendy about this band that we both love…_

"_Okay, so get this…" Wendy started. _

"_What?" I asked slightly interested._

"_My dad just bought me TWO tickets to Owl City's concert this Friday!" She squealed. _

"_Shut up! No way! Seriously?" I exclaimed._

"_Seriously! And, do you know who I'm taking?" She smirked._

"_Who?" I asked._

"_You, silly! You're my friend and plus, you're the only person I know who likes them as much as I like them." She smiled._

"_GET OUT! SERIOUSLY?" I screamed._

_We laughed and talked some more about the concert when suddenly…_

"_Hey, Sam!" Someone said. I froze as I knew who the voice belonged to._

"_Hey, Freddie!" Wendy smiled as I was still frozen in spot._

_Thinking of a way to escape, I immediately thought of an excuse._

"_Uh, I have to go Wendy. Text you later, okay? Bye!" And with that I ran out of the doors without looking back…_

* * *

That's basically how my week went. He tries to make conversations or attempts to go near me while I avoid him and run off. I know that I'm running from my feelings but I'm just not sure if I can handle it yet. What if we're together and ended breaking up while I suffer from the pain? What if he cheats on me? What if he realizes he doesn't love me anymore and goes back to Carly? What if he leaves me just like the people who left me?

I'm just afraid to get hurt again. I've experienced the pain and I don't want to feel it again like when Jonah tried to kiss Carly. Sure I broke up with him, but after that I went home and cried. I cried myself to sleep for a whole week. I really loved him. Another one was when Pete and I started dating, I found him making out with some chick in the parking lot. I didn't cry but it broke my heart when I saw them at school holding hands.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bumped into something. Better yet, someone…

"Sorry…" We both said at the same time as we knelt down to pick up our things.

"I'm really sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't watching were I was going. I guess I was just caught up in my own thoughts…" The guys said.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention too-" I stopped as I looked up to who I was talking to.

"Sa- Sam?" Freddie said.

"Oh, hey." I said looking back down.

"So, what's up?" He said slowly not making eye contact.

"Nothing… you?" I asked.

"Just thinking about things…" He said as he looked me in the eyes. "I missed you."

I turned my attention to the floor. "Well I have to go now, so…" I started to turn around but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not letting you go this easily Sam. Please, talk to me." He tightened his grip.

I faced him. "Talk about what? Coz I'm not talking about anything."

"Sam…" He loosed him grip as his gaze softened. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"What's it to you?" I barked.

"I told you how I felt and you respond by avoiding me?"

"So?" I asked letting my guard down a little.

"So? That's all? Sam, do you know how much you mean to me?" He said softly.

"No…" I asked.

"You mean the world to me. You're the light in my life, the cherry on top of my ice cream and the sun in my eyes. Without you, my life would be dull. You're the most important thing in my life…" He said.

"That is so cheesy." I laughed.

"Even if it is cheesy, it's the truth." He said. "If I have never met you, I would still be a nerd-"

"You still are one…" I laughed.

"…I might be a nerd but at least I'm your nerd..." He smiled as I laughed.

He sighed intertwined our hands as I felt the spark I normally felt whenever we touched.

"Sam tell me the reason you're avoiding me, the reason why you're not saying anything about it. Do you not feel the same way?" He said.

"It's not that I don't feel the same way…" I started.

"So, you feel the same way as I do?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah. I love you Freddie, but I just don't know if I can handle it yet…" I tried to explain.

"Handle what? Being in a relationship? But you had plenty of experience before. Why now? Is it because of me?" He said sincerely.

"No, no, no! It's not you-" I shook my head.

"Then, what is it?" He asked curiously. "Please Sam, tell me."

"I'm just... Afraid…" I admitted.

"Afraid of what exactly?" He asked again.

"Afraid I-I'll get hurt. Afraid I'll feel the pain of losing someone I love again like those times before…" I said as my eyes started to water.

"Oh, Sam…" He said as he wrapped his arms around me while I cried. "I would never ever hurt, cheat or try to do something awful to you. I promise that I would be the best boyfriend you could ever have. You will not regret it. I promise."

I sniffled as I looked up at him. "You promise?"

"I promise with all my heart and soul. I would cherish you and care for you like a gem. I assure you." He said as he smiled at me and I smirked.

He wiped my tears with his thumb. I closed my eyes at his soft touch. He tilted my head so I was now facing him. I looked deep into his eyes as he stared back at mine. I smiled as he leaned in and gave a soft, passionate kiss and pulled apart after a minute or so.

"So Miss Sam Puckett, will you accept the honor or becoming the girlfriend of I, Freddie Benson, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" He said as I rolled my eyes in his antics.

"Yes, I do." I smiled.

"YES! FINALLY!" He screeched joyously as he lifted me up and spun me in the air.

"Freddie! Put me down…" I laughed as he gently puts me down on the ground.

"I love you." He said as he looked back at me with a grin plastered on his face.

"I love you too." I said as he leaned in to capture my lips once again.

* * *

**So, that's the ending for this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I've become lazy at writing… xD And my brain isn't coordinating with my hands. I dunno what that means… LOL! So, READ and REVIEW! NOW! ;) Thanks for reading! Love you guys! BYE! ADIOS! :D**

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	11. CHAPTER 11: Through My Eyes

**AN****: Here is the CHAPTER! I'm so sorry if I didn't update soon... Writer's Block strikes again.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I will never, I repeat, NEVER own iCarly. Unless Dan would give it to me as my Birthday Present… till that day comes, I'll just keep writing Fan Fictions:D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Through My Eyes**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

It's been a whole day since I've heard from either Freddie or Sam and I'm a little bit worried on how things are going. All I know is that after me and Freddie talked yesterday, he just vanished. I never saw him the whole day and neither did anybody else. It's not like Freddie to just leave in the middle of the day. I mean, come on! He's Freddie for crying out loud!

I've been walking back and forth for almost 30 minutes in our living room. Sam should've been here lying on our couch eating ham and watching reruns of Girly Cow right about now. I was interrupted by someone slamming the door shut. I hastily turned around thinking it was either Sam or Freddie who just entered my apartment only to see Spencer carrying what appeared to be grocery bags.

"Hey Kiddo!" Spencer said as he placed the grocery bags on the table.

"Hey." I responded lifelessly while giving him a weak wave.

"Hey, why so glum?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I said as I sat on the couch looking at him with a blank expression.

"Of course! Now…" He said whilst sitting next to me. "…Talk!"

"Well you see, Freddie and I talked about him and Sam's situation yesterday and I haven't-"

"Wait, you and Freddie talked about Sam and his situation? What about them? Are they okay?" He said with a little worried look on his face.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know what happened to them. They weren't speaking for weeks now and Freddie's getting worried about it." I said.

"Why aren't they talking? Did Freddie do something to hurt Sam?" He asked.

"No, no, no! He didn't do something BAD to her. He just said some things…" I said as I began to stare at the blank TV.

"Well, what kind of things? Come one, Car-laaay! I wanna know the DETAILS! PLEASE?" Spencer begged as I laughed out loud.

"Okay, okay. You REALLY wanna know?" I asked smirking.

"SOOO MUCH!" He jumped up and down like a little boy who wants to know what his Christmas present was.

"Well, you see…" I paused. "…Freddie kind of told Sam…"

"Told Sam what? COME ON! Spit it out already!"

"He told Sam he is in love with her…"

And then like that, his eyes widened and a grin was slowly creeping in his face. I guessed he kind of knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. Who wouldn't? They were made for each other. Whatever disagrees are freaks who don't know what love is even if it is in front of them. They have the CUTEST chemistry that I have ever seen. Almost all of Ridgeway knew they had a thing for each other but were just too stubborn to admit it. I-

"GET OUT!" Spencer said as I was cut off in my own thoughts. "You're not lying, are you?"

"Of course not!" I said as I stared at him dancing on the sofa.

"OH MY GOD! This is so amazing! FINALLY!" He shouted as he thrust his fists in the air. "SEDDIE WINS!"

I stared at him questionably. Seddie? What is seddie?

"Seddie? What's that?" I asked him.

"Oh, well you see **S** is from Sam's name while **eddie** is from Freddie's. So, **Sam** plus **Freddie** is** SEDDIE**!"

I laughed as he explained what seddie meant. Who knew it? SEDDIE... It sounds totally right. Like their love.

"Seddie…" I said it with much liking. The word just easily rolls off on your tongue. "I like it!" I smiled as Spencer walked to the table where he set the groceries down.

"Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I bought GUMMY BEARS! Since SEDDIE won, I'm gonna make a replica of them out of these!" He said while waving a pack of gummy bears in my face as I laughed and shoved them aside.

"Why can't you be normal?" I laughed.

"Coz normal's boring! Now, come on!" He said as he grabbed the bags filled with gummy bears and what appeared to be a bottle of glue, ran back to where I was sitting and dragged me upstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To build the sculpture. What else? Now, come on lazy pants!" He said as we ran upstairs.

While me and Spencer ran upstairs, I can't help to think of Freddie and Sam…

* * *

**[SCHOOL HALLS]**

I walked the halls of Ridgeway alone. Freddie and Sam are still nowhere in sight and I'm getting a little worried. I scanned the halls in search for them but they're still not there. _Where are you guys!_

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for my next class when Gibby walked up to me…

"Hey Carly!" He said with a smile.

"Oh, Hey Gib!" I said while giving him a smile. "Have you seen Freddie and Sam by any chance?"

"Not since yesterday at the Groovy Smoothies…" _Wait, what did he just say?_

"Wait, did you just say you saw them at the Groovy Smoothies yesterday?" I asked him. _They went there together?_

"Yup, I did. They were just talking and laughing." He reported. _Hmmm… Interesting…_

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not that I could remember much… Well, Freddie kept on holding her hand when they talked. Other than that, they were just hanging out." He shrugged.

That's when it hit me. Freddie held her hand… then that means… OMG!

"Did they go somewhere after or what?" I asked smiling.

"I didn't see them left but I guess they left together."

And that's all I needed. Freddie had done the unthinkable. He did it! Oh my God! He totally did it! He and Sam aren't avoiding each other anymore! This is GREAT news!

"Hey Carls, I was wondering…" He started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is Freddie and Sam, you know… DATING?" _He did not just ask that, did he?_

"Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing... It's just that yesterday they look like they were dating than hanging out, if you know what I mean. Sure Sam insults him and calls him names but not the usual harassment that you see. It seemed more flirty, you know? And Freddie didn't even seem insulted or anything. He just shook his head, laugh or sometimes teases her a little…"

And that's the confirmation I needed to hear. So, they're not JUST hanging out again but maybe MORE! I seriously need to find out…

"I dunno yet, Gibs but I'm gonna find out eventually. I'll try to get to the bottom of this." I assured him with a smile as I started walking away.

"Well..." Gibby said as I turned to look at him. "If you find anything, lemme know coz I would personally think they're awesome together."

"How so?" I asked. _This is just what I needed. Assurance for them to be together…_

"I dunno. I think they just make the best of each other and they have awesome chemistry." He said as I nodded and smiled. _You got that right…_

"Yup, they sure do. Later Gibby!" I said as walked off.

I scanned the halls in search for the two love birds. _Where could they be?_ I checked everywhere but still they're nowhere to be seen. I sighed as I turned around and walked to my first class period when, I saw it…

I slowly walked forward and hid behind the trashcan which smelled like week old baloney. _EWWW!_ I scrunched my eyes so I could see clearly. There in full view is Sam and Freddie entering the doors of Ridgeway, HOLDING HANDS! _Now, I am POSITIVE that they are dating_. Even though they didn't tell me about it, I won't get mad. They'll tell me when they're ready. I saw them through my eyes, and it was enough proof as it is. I smiled and shook my head as I resumed walking towards my class with one thought on my mind: _Through my eyes and everybody else, the best and the worst came together in the end… Seddie for the win…_

* * *

**WOOP DEE DOO! CH.11 is DONE! Did you like it, hate it, loved it? TELL ME! REVIEW! :) Oh, and for those of you who haven't read **_..Seddie_**'s FanFic entitled **iHave a Sister**, READ IT! 3 It gets better and better! WAHAHA! Oh, and read **_iAdoreSeddie__**'s FanFic **__BITTEN FANTASY__**! **_**She created it on her own. It's not a SEDDIE FanFic, but it's a VAMPIRE one! And I'm gonna be one of them! :D WAHAHA! She is in the story to. Her character name is **BELINDA** and I'm **SKY LEINZ**. DUH! :P So, I guess that's that. DON'T FORGET TO WATCH iStart a Fan War! It's gonna be TIGHT! :D PEACE! (^_^)v**

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	12. CHAPTER 12: PERFECT DAY

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Perfect Day!**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

I sighed as I laid on my bed thinking about what happened today…

* * *

_I was in my bedroom packing my stuff for school when suddenly, I heard a knock. I walked to my door and opened it but no one was there. I shrugged and returned to where I was when suddenly, another knock was heard but this time it was coming from my window. I slowly walked towards it and began to open it…_

"_AHHH!" I screamed as someone jumped inside._

"_S-SAM?" I asked, clutching my heart for dear life. "God, you scared me!"_

_Sam laughed whilst shaking her head, making her beautiful golden locks drop._

"_What, are you really THAT scared Benson?" She asked taking a seat in my bed._

"_Well, duh! I didn't expect my girlfriend to just swoop in using my bedroom window." I said walking towards her._

_She smirked and lay on my bed. "Well, where would you expect me to enter? Through your door?"_

"_Well that would a normal person do but since you're the Sam Puckett, that's exceptional." I smirked as she sat up and looked up at me._

"_Watch it Benson..." She smiled_

_I smiled as I took a seat, never leaving my gaze on her. "So, what brings you here?"_

_She shrugged as she lay back down on my bed again. "No reason. Just wanted to stop by."_

_I laughed as I lay down beside her. "Stop by? More like swooping by."_

_She moved her head to the side so that she's now facing me. _

"_And, is that a bad thing?" she smirked._

_I lift my hand to move a strand of her hair that was dangling from her face as I spoke. "No, not at all…"_

_I began to lean in when her phone vibrated. I groaned as she chuckled._

"_It's a text from Carly. She's asking where we are…" She said as she shoved her phone back in her pocket._

"_Come on, Benson. Time to head for school." She said as she grabbed my arms and tried to pull me but I pulled her down, falling on top of me._

_I smirked as I snaked my arms in her waist. "Nah, I'm perfectly comfortable where I am now…"_

_She laughed she breathed on my lips, making me shiver. "Even if it pains me to say this but we have to go to school or else Carly's gonna get mad at us…"_

"_Forget about them. Forget Carly, forget about her being mad and definitely forget about school… Let's just enjoy our time together…" I smiled as I looked up at her with hopeful eyes._

"_That's a first, Frednub but we need to otherwise how are we gonna tell Carly?" She said as she got loose from my grip and sat next to me._

"_Tell Carly about what, exactly?" I asked as I sat up._

"_Tell Carly about, you know… about… us…" She said looking down._

_I never really thought of that. I remembered Sam and I kept a secret to Carly about our first kiss and it didn't go well. So, maybe Sam does have a point of telling Carly about our relationship but isn't it TOO soon?_

"_I guess… but don't you think it's, I don't know, too soon?" I asked looking at her._

"_If not now then when IS the right time, Freddie? When Carly finds out and she won't ever talk to us again?" _

"_I guess your right…" I said as I imagined the scene of Carly shouting at us for not telling her and telling us we are no longer friends._

"_Of course I'm right, Benson!" She smirked as she stood up. "Now, get you're lazy but off that bed and let's go!"_

_I chuckled at her enthusiasm as she walked towards the door and I followed. _

_We stepped outside of the apartment building when Sam began pulling me inside the groovy smoothies._

"_Uh, what are we doing here? Aren't we supposed to be walking towards school?" I asked._

"_Yeah, but momma's hungry!" She said as we walked to the counter._

_I chuckled as I began to order our usual smoothies._

"_We'll have a strawberry splat and a Blueberry Blitz, T-bo." I said as I fished out a couple of bucks from my pocket._

"_Do you want tacos?" T-bo said shoving a stick with tacos on my face._

_I watched in confusion as I spoke. "Uh, no thanks…"_

"_What, you scared of tacos?" He asked._

"_No. I just don't feel like eating tacos, that's all."_

"_Are you in some kind of Taco-diet?" _

"_What? I just want our smoothies!" I yelled, getting irritated._

_Sam seemed to notice the delay of our smoothies and walked back to the counter._

"_What's with the hold-up?" She asked._

"_You wanna buy a taco?" T-bo asked again, shoving a stick with tacos in our faces._

"_No! I want our smoothies T-Bo!" Sam said rather gently._

"_Are you SURE you don't want a taco? It's buy one take noooone…" He said._

"_T-Bo…" Sam said threateningly._

"_Strawberry Splat and Blueberry Blitz coming up…" T-Bo said a little scared._

_I chuckled as I saw a smirk plastered on Sam's face._

"_How do you DO that?" I asked, amused._

"_Do what?" _

"_Threatening people THAT easily…" I laughed._

"_It's a gift, Benson." She said smugly._

"_It is? Then, is stealing people's hearts one of your gifts too?" I asked teasingly._

"_Nope…" She smirked. "It's a crime…" _

_I laughed as T-Bo handed our smoothies and we walked out of the shop. On the way to school, I sometimes put my arm around Sam's shoulder earning me a slight punch. It doesn't hurt like before. I know it's her way of flirting, and I love that about her. We made her way to Ridgeway just in time the school bell rung. We saw people running towards their rooms as we made our way towards Sam's locker._

"_So…" I said leaning my shoulder in one of the lockers next to Sam's. "It's just you and me… alone… in the hallways… with no one around… any plans?" I smirked._

"_None…" Sam said looking at me with teasingly._

"_Oh, really?" I said as I moved closer to her._

"_Well, there is ONE thing…" She said smirking._

_I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss. I felt her smile as we kissed passionately in the halls. My hands found their way to her waist as her hands found its way to my neck pulling me impossibly close to her…_

_The rest of the day went great. We met Carly at lunch, we headed to class, we rehearsed for the show and the rest was history…_

I sighed as I felt my phone vibrated on my desk. I picked it up and looked at the sender. I smiled as I opened the message.

* * *

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Goodnight Frednubs! :P**_

* * *

I laughed at her emoticon. Wasting no time, I typed my reply and directly sent it to her.

* * *

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

_**Goodnight my Blonde Headed Girlfriend! :*****_

* * *

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**U r such a sap… NYT! 8-) xD**_

* * *

I laughed as I sent her my last reply before I went to bed with a smile plastered on my face as I entered dreamland, dreaming my one and only Princess…

* * *

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Hahaha! I know :D Nyt Sam! I LOVE YOU PRINCESS PUCKETT!**_

* * *

**Well, that's the end of THIS chapter! What do you think guys? Too sappy? Sorry… HAHAHA! Did you guys saw iStart a Fan War? I was a little disappointed because of the fact that SEDDIE didn't happened. Tsk tsk tsk… I hope SEDDIE happens soon… I'll update as soon as I can! DID YOU CHECK **_iAdoreSeddie__**'s FanFic "**__BITTEN FANTASY_**"**_**? **_**You didn't? Well, what are you waiting for? GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! :D REVIEW would be APPRECIATED! **** I'LL UPDATE SOON! BYE! PEACE! (^_^)v**

_**[Sky. Leinz]**_


	13. CHAPTER 13: I Know

**DISCLAIMER: ..ICARLY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I know…**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"So what are our plans for Christmas vacation, Carly?" I asked as I plopped down on their sofa.

"We're going to Yakima for Christmas, actually…" She said as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I got up and dashed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" She said as she face palmed. "My granddad called last night. He wants us to spend Christmas there with him."

"That's just great!" I sighed as sat down on the kitchen counter. "What am I gonna do this Christmas?"

"You still got Freddie. I'm sure you'll both could find something to do… You two always find something fun to do if I'm not around." She said as she gave me a wink and smiled.

That statement of hers made me feel guilty. It's been weeks since me and Freddie have been together and we never bothered to tell Carly the news. I think it's time me and the nub tell her the truth before she leaves…

"Hola chikas!" Freddie announced as he waltz inside the room.

"Hey Freddie! I made my famous lemonade juice! Want any?" Carly said as she grabbed four glasses and began to pour her icky juice on them one by one.

"Uhhh…" Freddie said as he looked the glass with disgust.

I began to walk towards the couch and sat as Freddie did too.

"Yo Puckett, why the long face?" He said as he sat down next to me.

"She's just upset that I'm going to Yakima for Christmas…" Carly said whilst I dropped my head down.

"You are?" Freddie said as he looked at me. "Is this a bad thing?"

"IT IS TO ME!" I wailed as I lied on the couch with my head on his lap.

Carly laughed as she made her way towards the living room.

"I told her you're still here. You can both spend it together. You both do other things together when I'm not around, so why not Christmas right?"

Freddie and I chuckled nervously as she put the three glasses of lemonade juice on the table and sat on the chair across us.

"SPENCER!" She screamed as Spencer hastily ran towards the room.

"WHAT IS IT? WHERE'S THE FIRE?" He yelled.

"There's no fire. Come and get your lemonade juice on the table!" She instructed.

"Oh, cool!" He said as he grabbed one of the lemonade in front of us. "Who made it?" He asked as he hastily drank it.

"I did, silly!" Carly said as Spencer did a spit-take.

"Oh…" He said as he looked at the glass disgustingly.

"Okay, what is with you three and my lemonade?" She said as she stood up and looked at us.

"Well… You see"

"I… Uhhh…"

"Well, we…"

"Well?" She said as she impatiently tapped her foot and cocked her eyebrows.

"Look…" Spencer said as he put his arms on her shoulders. "Let's talk in private…" and with that they were out of sight as the elevator dinged…

"So…" Freddie said as he then looked at me. "Why are you sad that Carly's going to Yakima? I'm still here you know…"

"I know that… It's just… This would be the first time she's not around on Christmas…" I said as I stood up and walked towards the fridge.

"Oh, Sam…" Freddie said as he ran up to me and hugged me. "I know how you feel. Don't worry, okay? We'll spend Christmas together. Just you and me, baby…"

"Wait, what about your mom?" I asked as I got out of his grip and looked at him in the eyes.

"She's visiting my sick aunt and doesn't want me to come along coz I might catch something… So…" He said as he kissed my neck and nuzzled his face on my hair.

"Stop it, Frednub! Carly and Spencer might see us!" I said as he released his grip on me.

"You know… I think we should tell them." He said as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"My thoughts exactly!" I said as I opened the fridge.

"So, when will we tell her? And probably Spencer…" He asked.

"I dunno… I guess before they leave for Yakima." I said as I took out a ham from their fridge and set it on the table.

I happily sat down and began to eat it as I heard Frednerd chuckle.

"What?" I said with a mouth full of ham.

"You're cute when you eat…" He said as he walked towards the dining table and sat down beside me.

"Stop complementing me when I'm eating!" I laughed as I grabbed a piece of ham and threw it at him.

* * *

**[A FEW HOURS LATER]**

"Spence, can you cook the ham while I start packing?" Carly said as she started to pack.

"Sure!" He said as he walked towards the fridge.

"Uh oh…" I murmured as I stepped back.

"That's strange…" Spence said.

"What's wrong?" Carly said as she walked towards Spencer.

He didn't say a word but revealed an empty plate as they both turned to look at me.

"So… Where's the ham?" I said innocently.

"In your stomach…" Carly laughed as walked to the phone. "I'll order Chinese food instead…"

"Good idea. Unless you want to eat a plate full of ham crumbs, then be my guest…" Spence said as he threw the plate.

"That's what you get when you have Sam as a guest in your house…" Freddie laughed as he put an arm on my shoulders.

"Awww… How cute!" Carly cooed.

"If I didn't know any better, you two are DATING…" Spencer said as he saw Freddie's arms around me.

Me and Freddie laughed nervously as he let his arms fell to his sides and looked at me…

"Okay, what's up? You two are acting weird lately…" Carly said as hung up the phone. "Now, spill…"

"Uh…" I started but was cut off by Freddie.

"I think you need to sit down before we tell you…" He said as he motioned for Carly and Spencer to sit down.

As they slowly sat down on the sofa, I looked at Freddie signaling him to do the honors.

"Okay… Carls, Spence… I don't know how you two will react on this news but here goes… Me-"

"Freddie and I are dating…" I said coolly.

"We know…"

"Now, I know this might come to a shock on both of you bu- Wait, did you just say-"

"You KNEW?" I said.

"Of course I knew. I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't know, now would I?" She explained.

"Yes, but how?" Freddie asked a little baffled.

"Well you see, it all started when I was at school waiting for you two…"

_I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for my next class when Gibby walked up to me…_

"_Hey Carly!" He said with a smile._

"_Oh, Hey Gib!" I said while giving him a smile. "Have you seen Freddie and Sam by any chance?"_

"_Not since yesterday at the Groovy Smoothies…" _

"_Wait, did you just say? You saw them at the Groovy Smoothies yesterday?" I asked him. _

"_Yup, I did. They were just talking and laughing." He reported. _

"_Anything else?" I asked._

"_Not that I could remember much… Well, Freddie kept on holding her hand when they talked. Other than that, they were just hanging out." He shrugged._

_That's when it hit me. Freddie held her hand… then that means… OMG!_

"_Did they go somewhere after or what?" I asked smiling._

"_I didn't see them left but I guess they left together."_

_And that's all I needed. _

"_Hey Carls, I was wondering…" He started._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Is Freddie and Sam, you know… DATING?" _

"_Why'd you ask?" _

"_Nothing... It's just that yesterday they look like they were dating than hanging out, if you know what I mean. Sure Sam insults him and calls him names but not the usual harassment that you see. It seemed more flirty, you know? And Freddie didn't even seem insulted or anything. He just shook his head, laugh or sometimes teases her a little…"_

_And that's the confirmation I needed to hear. So, they're not JUST hanging out again but maybe MORE! I seriously need to find out…_

"Wait, GIBBY saw US?" Freddie said as he looked at me and then to Carly.

"Yes, he saw you two…" She said. "But I needed to find out if it's true, so I investigated. So…"

_I scanned the halls in search for you two. I checked everywhere but still you both were nowhere to be seen. Giving up, I turned around and walked to my first period when I saw it…_

"Saw what Carly?" Spencer said dying to know.

"Shhhh… I'm getting to that part Spence." She said a little annoyed.

_I slowly walked forward and hid behind the trashcan which smelled like week old baloney. I scrunched my eyes so I could see clearly. There in full view was Sam and Freddie entering the doors of Ridgeway, HOLDING HANDS! _

"Wait, you saw us together?" Sam said shockingly.

"Yes… Even though you both didn't tell me sooner, I didn't get mad coz I know you'll tell me when you're ready." She smiled.

"Carls, I'm really sorry!" I said as I hugged her.

"But, how did YOU about us Spence?" Freddie asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah, how DID you know Spence?" Carly asked. "All I said to you was about Freddie and Sam not talking and Freddie admitting he likes Sam. How did you know they were together anyway?"

"I saw them walked out of Freddie's apartment on the day you saw them holding hands…" He said calmly.

"You did?" Freddie said as Spencer sat up and picked up the phone.

"Yup… and now if you'll excuse me, I have to call socko…" He said as he walked towards his room. "He owes me 200 bucks!"

"We're really sorry for not telling you sooner, Carls." Freddie said as I smiled apologetically at her.

"It's okay you guys. I'm totally cool with it. I'm glad you told me now…" She smiled. "Come on! We have to rehearse for iCarly!"

And with that, we ran upstairs right before we heard Spencer yell "SOCKO! YOU OWE ME 200 BUCKS MAN! SEDDIE HAPPENED! WOOHOO!"

* * *

**LOL! Now, that's the end of CH 13! As you all can see, I changed my screen name! I am now SkyLeinz without the . and the 23! :D So sorry if I haven't been updating this story! I'm totally caught up on my other story which I'm doing it with a friend named **_**PolarPurple. **_** It's called: **_**SPELLBOUND**_**. I hope you'll read it and review! It's a crossover between iCarly and Harry Potter! Hope you'll all review this story! PEACE, LOVE AND SEDDIE DUST! (^_^)v**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	14. CHAPTER 14: Christmas must be something

**DISCLAIMER: ..ICARLY… Coz Santa didn't gave it to me… :'( xD

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Christmas must be something more**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

"BYE!" Carly said as the elevator doors closed slowly.

"Have fun you two, but not too much fun!" Spencer added.

Carly and Spencer just left for Yakima and it's just me and Sam in their apartment. Sam's been moping all morning. She hardly even touched her FOOD! Now that's really something. She's really taking this whole Carly-leaving-for-Yakima-on-Christmas thing seriously. Right now, she's just staring at the television screen. It's not even ON!

"Sam, come on now. Don't be like that." I said as I sat next to her on the sofa.

"Shhh…" She said as she signaled me to shut up. "I'm watching tv."

"But it's not even on!"

She looked at me with a bored expression. "Your point?"

"Look, I know you're bummed out about Carly leaving but it's gonna be okay. We're going to have our own version of Christmas. I'm here and I'm not leaving you, okay?" I comforted her as I rubbed small circles on her back.

She sighed and looked up at me in the eyes. "Okay…"

"Good!" I said as I stood up and extended my hand towards her which she accepted.

"Now, come on!" I said as I dragged her off of the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"Now, sit down." I instructed as she sat on the chair.

"What are you doing?" She said as I took some food out of the fridge and turned the stove on.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making us a Christmas dinner." I said smiling at her.

"Christmas dinner? But it's just the two of us." She said standing up and walking towards the island where I was chopping some food.

"Then that makes the dinner perfect! Just you and me on Christmas…" I winked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Will you stop being sappy?" She laughed as she punched me on the shoulder.

I laughed as I resumed with what I was doing. "Just relax. Let Daddy cook dinner."

She gave me a confused look. "Daddy?"

"Yes, daddy. Coz you're the momma. So, I'm the daddy." I smirked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Frednerd."

I smiled as I watched her turn the stereo on and scanned through the songs. She's little by little forgetting about Carly. That's a good sign. I'm happy she's not here. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Carly. She's like the sister that I never had. But I want this Christmas to be special because it's the very first Christmas I have with the girl I love and it's an amazing feeling that it's just the two of us celebrating it. No moms, no friends, no one here to ruin this moment…

"Hey, Freddie. What are we gonna do the whole day?" She asked as she finally found a song, a Christmas song to be exact.

"Well, I have plans prepared for the both of us actually." I said as I finished preparing the meal and shoved the glazed ham inside the oven.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as swayed her hips from side to side as the song _Beautiful Christmas _played throughout the apartment.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked.

She stopped dancing and looked at with her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you really sure about that? You know and I know that I can beat you at anything."

"And are you really sure that you'll succeed?" I stepped forward, engaging on a challenge.

"You really up to this, Benson?" She stepped forward.

"Bring it on, Puckett." I smirked, already in front of her.

"Fine, so be it…" She smirked as she threw herself at me with great force and we fell on the floor, wrestling out way to victory.

After a couple of minutes, Sam had me on a head lock as we were sprawled all over the kitchen floor. Yes, our battle made us roll until we reached the kitchen.

"Give up, Benson?" Sam said as she tightened her grip on my head.

"Not happening, Puckett!" I managed to say out loud.

"Are you sure? You look kind of red. Are you still- AHH!" And with that, I pinned Sam to the ground.

"Now, who has the last laugh?" I said as I hovered above her beaten figure with her hair spread out all over the place. Her shiny, crystal clear blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at me and her red lips glistened under the light.

"I don't know… You ask me." She said as she looked at me with pure admiration. I smiled at her as I leaned down and met her lips.

It was pure bliss. The way our mouths moved in sync was practically breathtaking. Every move we make, every step we take, it was all in sync. I have never felt anything like this before.

I sucked her bottom lip, begging for entrance but Sam didn't allow it. She kept on teasing me as she licked her lips when we gasped for air and kept on kissing me. Still begging for an entrance, I constantly sucked her bottom lip until it was swollen. I felt her smile as she parted her lips and I directly ceased the opportunity by letting my tongue inside her mouth, thus beginning the battle as we fought for dominance. With one hand on her waist and the other on her hair while her arms draped around my neck, I was lost in everything around us as I entered into pure bliss…

It felt like an eternity passed as we finally ended our full blown make-out session. It was an intense one, might I add. I was still on top of her as we even out of breathing.

I smiled as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. I stood up and pulled her up with me.

"Now will you tell me what your plan is?" Sam begged as I walked towards the oven and took the ham out.

"You'll find out later, okay? I promise you. It's a secret for now." I said as I set the glazed ham down on the table.

"Hmmm…" Sam sniffed the aroma. "That is delicious!"

I laughed as I put the ham on a container and shoved it in a basket with all the necessary things that we'll need for my romantic Christmas dinner plan.

"A basket?" Sam asked when she caught sight of the thing. "We're going picnicking? At night?"

"It's part of my Christmas dinner plan. Stop asking questions, okay?" I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

"We're we going?"

"You'll see…"

A few minutes later, we arrived at a familiar place. I'll give you a hint. It's a place where I shared my first kiss and told the love of my life that I love her. You guessed it!

"The fire escape?" Sam said in awe.

"Yup…" I said as I set the basket on top of the table that was perched between two chairs. I assembled that this morning before I went to Carly's apartment. On the staircase was my pearpod player filled with tunes, of course. The view was just magnificent. City lights of Seattle and later on, the fireworks display. The perfect scenery…

"Come on…" I said as I led her to one of the chairs and made her sit down.

Sam was still in dazzled mode for she just looked at all there is to it: from the table to the lighted candlelight that I just lit in front of her, the plates and the music that was playing _Running Away by AM _to the scenery in front of us.

"Freddie, I-" Sam started but was lost for words.

"Sam, you don't need to say anything…" I smiled as I sliced the glazed ham and put pieces of it on her plate.

"Of course I have to say something, you nub! This is a tremendous thing anyone has ever done for me and I can't just shut my mouth. You my frienemy, my best friend, my first kiss, my boyfriend and my first love all rolled in to one person did this to me and I can't thank you enough. So, thank you so much for everything that you did. You really are one of a kind." She said and with the mention of the word _boyfriend_, I was grinning like an idiot.

"Sam, you're the most aggressive, witty, obnoxious and toughest girl I have ever met but you're also the sweetest, the nicest, kindest, most caring and beautiful girl I have ever love. Even though you made my life a constant living hell, you still cared and was always there for me. You made meaning to my life. You showed me how to be a real person. You opened my eyes to possibilities and with that; I should be the one thanking you. So, thank you so much Sam for everything." I smiled as I saw her blush.

"Now, let us feast!" I said.

"It's about time!" She said as I laughed and we scarfed down the food.

"Hmmm… Freddie, this is wonderful! I didn't know you could cook." She said with her eyes close, savoring the moment.

I laughed. "Well, yeah…"

"How'd you know how to cook anyway?" She asked and I dropped my head in response.

"You might laugh if I tell you…" I said.

"Oh, come on now! I laugh whatever dorky things you say anyways…" She said and I can't help but smile and shook my head. "Now, tell me…"

"From our mother-son cooking activities…" I said shyly.

"Well…" She said as I looked up at her. "I'm glad she made you attend that."

I smiled at her. She was glowing. The light emitted from the moon reflected on her and she never looked so beautiful…

"Oh look, FIREWORKS!" Sam exclaimed as we looked at the fireworks display right before our very eyes.

I looked away from the view and noticed the different colors from the lights reflected on Sam.

"Merry Christmas, Princess Puckett." I said as she looked at me in the eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Freddnub." She smiled. "I wish I could give you something for Christmas. You already gave me this wonderful meal…"

"You can…" I said as an idea popped in my head.

"Really? What is it? If it's something nerdy or techie, I don't wanna hear it." She said.

"It's not, actually. I want you to play your guitar and sing me a song." I said.

"A song? Sing you a song?"

"Yup, you playing your guitar and singing. I want to hear your voice again."

"Wait, what do you mean again? You heard me play before?" She asked in bewilderment.

"I sometimes hear you hum whilst playing your guitar on the iCarly studio." I said sheepishly.

"You saw me play? Why didn't you tell me this before? No one has ever heard me play and sing before."

"No reason. And why don't you sing in public? You have a beautiful voice, Sam. You're even better than Carly."

"I just don't want people to know, that's all…" She said as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"So, will you play a song for me?" I asked.

She sighed as she stood up and walked inside. I was shocked. I thought she was mad at me for pushing her into singing in front of me but when she walked out with her guitar in hand, I was relieved.

"I thought you walked out on me…" I said.

She laughed and took a seat. "Now, why would I do that?"

"No reason…" I smiled.

She sighed as she began to strum what appears to be an upbeat country style song.

_What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing?_

_Would the song still survive without five golden rings?_

_Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe?_

_What would happen if God never let it snow?_

_What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie?_

_Tell me what would you find._

_You'd that today holds something special,_

_Something holy, not superficial._

_So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives. _

_It's something we all try to ignore,_

_And put a wreath up on your door._

_So here's something you should know that is for sure,_

_Christmas must be something more._

I listened intensely as she sang and strum at the same time. It was like listening to an angel singing. Her voice was so beautiful. It was so fresh, so pure, so Sam… My Sam…

_What if angels did not pay attention to _

_All the things that we wished they would always do._

_What if happiness came in a cardboard box?_

_Then I think there is something we all forgot._

_What would happen if presents all went away?_

_Tell me what would you find._

_You'd that today holds something special,_

_Something holy not superficial._

_So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives. _

_It's something we all try to ignore,_

_And put a wreath up on your door._

_So here's something you should know that is for sure,_

_Christmas must be something more._

I was mesmerized by how amazing her voice was. I can't believe this kind of talent was kept hidden away from the world…

_We can so caught up in all of it,_

_Business and relationships,_

_Hundred mile an hour lives._

_And it's this time of year _

_And everybody is here,_

_It seems the last thing on your mind._

_Is that the day holds something special,_

_Something holy, not superficial._

_So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives._

_It's something we all try to ignore,_

_And put a wreath up on your door._

_But here's something you should know that is for sure,_

_Christmas must be something,_

_Christmas must be something,_

_Christmas must be something more._

_There's gotta be more,_

_There's gotta be more…_

As she ended her song, I was speechless. She set her guitar down and looked at me.

"So?" She said as she still looked at me while I closed my mouth.

"Oh. My. God. SAM! That was beautiful. I-I can't believe you hid your talent for ages. You're a very talented person. It was like listening to an angel singing wait! Better yet, a goddess! You HAVE to sing on iCarly! You-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Freddie. I'm not singing on iCarly! Even if you and Carly force me to, I still won't do it." She countered.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Coz… I feel comfortable just singing to myself or with one or two people, but not for the whole world to see and hear me."

"Sam, you have an amazing voice. Are you afraid?"

"What? Psh, me? Afraid?" She laughed. "I'm not afraid… I just like to sing and play my guitar to myself."

"Oh, sure you do." I smirked.

"Yes and if you ever force me to do something like that on iCarly, I'm gonna kill you…" She threatened.

"Okay, okay. I promise…" I smiled. "Now, come on… It's getting late. We should probably go inside now."

"Good…" She said as she yawned and stepped inside the apartment.

I grabbed the basket and my pearpod and stepped inside the apartment with one thing on my mind: _That voice needs to be heard. All I have to do is to think of a plan…

* * *

_

**And… POOF! It's the end of CHAPTER 14! :D Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other story called **_**SPELLBOUND**_**! Come on! We need reviews. PLEASE? :D Sorry if I'm not updating this lately... Busy with school, actually… HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW GUYS! PEACE, LOVE AND you already know SEDDIE'S A MUST! :P**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	15. CHAPTER 15: The Flashback

**DISCLAIMER****: I own THE WORLD! Psh, I know you guys aren't THAT gullible… not like Freddie ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Flashback**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

"SPENCER!" I yelled as I look at the things in front of me.

He came running down the stairs but tumbled down on the last few steps.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" He said whilst holding a broom stick. "WHERE'S THE FIRE? I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!"

"You tell me!" I said as I make my way towards him in a pile of junk. "What is all this stuff?"

"Oh. It's for my sculpture." He said as he put down the broom.

"You need all of THIS," I said as I motioned my hands to all of the stuff lying on the floor. "Just for your sculpture?"

"Well, yeah. I'm entering a contest and it should be at least 10ft tall."

"At least 10ft tall- How on earth are you going to fit a 10ft tall sculpture out of the door?"

"Chillax… I got it all under control." He said as he made his way towards the kitchen."

"You have no idea, don't you?" I laughed.

"Nope, not a clue." He said.

I shook my head and heard a knock on the door. I made my way towards it without stepping on his sculpting materials.

"These better be kept or else I'm gonna jump on them all." I said as I looked at the peephole.

"No you won't." Spencer laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't… but I'm sure _SAM_ would be willing to do it." I smirked as I opened the door and heard him hurriedly picking up each one of the pieces.

"Hey Freddie!" I smiled as he made his way inside.

"Hey Carls! I was just- WOW! What the chizz happened?" He said as he caught sight of Spencer's junk.

"Spencer's sculpting materials. He's entering a contest and he has to make a 10ft sculpture out of all of those." I said as I watched him slowly making his way towards the couch, avoiding the objects.

"Oh. But why is he picking them up?" He said as he watched Spencer picked the items he can carry, ran to his room and then run back here.

"Oh, I told him I would jump on them if he wouldn't keep it." I explained.

"Psh, we know you wouldn't do that." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I mentioned that Sam would be willing do it."

"Ah. No wonder. But hey, can I help too? That would be really entertaining."

"HEY! No one is destroying these items!" Spencer said.

"If you can keep them in a safe place so we can all freely walk here, then it won't be destroyed." I scolded.

"Ugh! Fiiiiiine!" He whined.

"Now, stop whining and start picking." I said as he continued to pick them up.

"So Freddie, what are you doing here?" I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. I just came by to do the wirings in the iCarly studio." He said as he grabbed an apple and took a bite from it.

"Oh. Okay." I said as I poured myself a glass of lemonade.

"Um, hey Carls can I ask you a favor?" He said.

"Sure Freddie." I said as I stopped and looked at him. "What is it?"

"I want Sam to sing on iCarly." He said directly.

"Sam? Sing on iCarly? Live?" I said as I processed those words in my head.

"Carly, you have NO idea how amazing Sam's voice is-" He started but I cut him off.

"Freddie, I _KNOW_ how incredible she sings. I was the first one to hear it. But, Sam… She doesn't want other people to hear her sing let alone LIVE ON ICARLY!" I explained.

"But, can't we do something? I mean, that voice of hers needs to be heard and not kept. Think about it, Carls. The iCarly fans would love it." He said.

"I want Sam's voice to be heard too Freddie, but I don't think it's possible. She'll know what we'll be doing and if we surprise her live on the show, she would just make a run for it." I said.

Seriously, I really want Sam to sing. When I first heard her voice, I was literally awestruck. I remember that day like it was only yesterday…

* * *

"_I'll just be out okay, Carls?" Spencer told me as he picked up a box and opened the door._

"_Okay. I'll just be here!" I said as I go up stairs to my room._

_I was walking towards my bathroom when I heard a beautiful voice singing with a guitar accompaniment. I followed it and was a little shocked that it came from my room. There's only one person I know that's inside my room and it's…_

"_Sam?" I said as I opened my bedroom door slowly._

"_Oh, Carly!" Sam sat there in the middle of my bed with a black guitar. She looked at me with wide eyes as she stood up swiftly and hid the guitar behind her. "When did you arrive? Weren't you going to the bathroom?"_

"_Yeah, but I heard something coming from this room. Um, is that a black guitar?" I asked slowly._

"_What guitar?" She asked._

"_That black guitar you're hiding behind you." I said dryly as I pointed towards her._

"_Oh, you mean this?" She said nervously as she showed me the black guitar she was strumming a while ago. "Oh, yeah. Of course it's a black guitar. Silly me."_

"_And we're you just strumming it?" I asked, slowly walking towards her._

"_What? Psh, no. I was just playing it. I don't even know how to play a guitar." She said as she put the guitar down and walked towards my bed._

"_Yes, you were. And you were the one I heard singing, weren't you?" I said, sitting down beside her._

"_What? Carls, you know I can't sing. And if I did, you haven't heard me sing ever since. What makes you so sure that I was the one singing?"_

_I was lost for words. It was true. I've never heard her sing before but could she really trick me into believing it wasn't her? I saw and heard her a while ago!_

"_Sam, I know it was you. I'm not blind nor was I hallucinating. I am absolutely sure that it was you. I can also prove that the guitar you were holding just a few seconds ago was yours."_

"_Oh really? How?" She said._

"_It has your initials engraved on it. See?" I said as I pointed to it. "The letters 'S.P.' in gold metallic inscription."_

_She sighed as she grab a hold of her guitar and sat right back on my bed._

"_Okay, you're right. It's mine." She said whilst touching the inscription._

"_I didn't know you had a guitar. Who gave it to you? You're mom?" I asked as I felt the black beauty._

"_No, it was actually my dad. It was his guitar and he gave it to me, before he passed away…" She said softly._

"_Oh." was the only thing I could say._

"_Yeah. When me and Mel where little, he would sing us songs. I always told him I wanted to learn how to play it, so he gave it to me and put my initials on it. When he passed away, I promised myself I would teach myself how to play the guitar in honor of him." She finished as I let a tear fall down my cheeks._

"_Oh, Sam!" I said softly as she looked up and saw me crying._

"_Oh! I didn't mean to make you cry, Carls!" She said as she rubbed my back._

"_That's okay, Sam. It was a touchy story and you know me…" I smiled._

_She smiled. "Yeah, you're a touchy person."_

_I chuckled. "Yeah, a 'touchy' person" I said, putting air quotes while saying the word touchy._

_It seemed as if we were in a comfortable silence, until I remembered what my previous question was._

"_You never answered my other question." I said as I lifted myself from my bed and looked at her._

"_And that would be?" She said while she lay there, eyes still closed._

"_That, were you the one singing?"_

_I heard her sigh as she opened her eyes and sat up._

"_What do you think?" She simply asked as she turned her head to look at me._

"_That it was you, with that beautiful and angelic voice._

"_Then there you have it. It was me." She said, looking at the window._

"_I didn't know you could sing like that, Sam." _

"_That's coz I don't want anyone to know. Mel, mom and dad are the only ones that know I can sing."_

"_But I know now, right?" I smiled._

_She chuckled and looked at me again. "Yup. You and only you, okay?"_

"_Okay, I won't tell anyone…"_

"_Good."_

"…_If you sing me a song."_

"_Huh?" She asked. "But you-"_

"_I want to hear you sing, for real. Please, Sam? Pretty please?" I said while giving her one of my puppy dog pout._

_She looked at me and sighed. "Ugh, fine!"_

"_YAY!" I cheered while I gave her a hug._

_She grabbed her guitar and positioned it above her legs. She placed her left hand on the neck of the guitar while her right hand is placed in the body of the guitar._

"_This is one of the songs that my dad used to sing to us before we go to sleep."_

_She sighed as she began to strum a beautiful melody followed by her angelic voice._

"_Oh O-oh O-oh  
Oh O-oh O-oh_

_You just have to say what you mean  
And I'll hear you out  
You don't have to hang in a scene  
Cause I'll be your crowd  
I'm on your side hold you up  
When you're falling down_

_Any time that you want me around  
I'll be there at the speed of sound  
Any time that you want me around  
I'm there_

_Oh O-oh  
Kiss you up  
Oh O-oh O-oh  
When you're down  
Oh O-oh O-oh  
Make you right through the night  
If you need a little love  
I'll kiss you up_

_You don't have to change  
Cause I love you the way that you are  
Don't matter how dark it may be  
I still think you're a star  
And if you break I will come  
And mend your sweet heart_

_Any time that you want me around  
I'll be there at the speed of sound  
Any time that you want me around  
I'm there_

_Oh O-oh  
Kiss you up  
Oh O-oh O-oh  
When you're down  
Oh O-oh O-oh  
Make you right through the night  
If you need a little love  
I'll kiss you up_

_I know how you're feelin'  
Don't need a reason to reveal it  
Remember to breath in never stop believing  
You're extraordinary_

_Oh O-oh O-oh  
Kiss you up  
When you're down  
Kiss you up  
Oh O-oh O-oh  
When you're down  
Oh O-oh O-oh  
Make you right through the night  
If you need a little love  
I'll kiss you up  
Make you right through the night  
If you need a little love  
I'll kiss you up"_

_With the last strum of her guitar, the song was over. I was still in a trance. I never imagine Sam, my obnoxious, aggressive and rough best friend to have a soft side of her. I was at loss for words…

* * *

_

"Carly… Carly… CARLY!" Freddie said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said questionably.

"I've been calling your attention! You were loss in your Carly world again, were you?" Freddie said.

I noticed he was now sitting in the couch watching Celebrities Underwater as I was still standing in the kitchen counter.

"Oh no. I just had a flashback." I smiled as I continued to pour myself the lemonade.

"Okay…" Was all he said as he looked back at the TV.

I sipped my lemonade as I eyed Freddie. Even though he's watching the show, I was pretty sure things were running through his head. I think he's figuring out a way to make Sam sing on iCarly. I doubt that he will ever succeed.

I shrugged as I heard a knock at the door and walked towards it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Hey, Hey, Hey! :D Whattup you guys? It's been super long since I've updated this. SO SORRY! School was being a bug but that's okay now coz it's SUMMER HERE! And I just GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! How awesome is that? I hope I'll get many reviews so that I can have the inspiration to write the next chapter. It's kind of difficult coz so many scenes are running through my head and I can't keep up with it…: D Now, if you have some ideas on how will the story go then feel free to add it in your reviews… Did any of you watch the iOMG promo with Freddie confronting Sam? GAH! .EPIC! I SOOO can't wait for the FUN FACTS and THE SEDDIE-SODE ITSELF! I hope it's the ULTIMATE episode that we've been all waiting for, fellow SEDDIE SHIPPERS! May PURPLE be with us! :D PEACE and OUT! (^_^)v**

_**[Skyleinz]**_


	16. CHAPTER 16: The Unknown

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**Friend**_**: I didn't know you own iCarly! **

_**Me**_**: WTF? Who said?**

_**Friend: **_**Who said, who said you own iCarly? I said, I said!**

_**Me**_**: Who said I don't own iCarly? Listen to me, listen to me…**

**xD**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Unknown**

"Gibby?" Carly said as she opened the door.

"Sup?" Gibby nodded as he strutted inside.

"Whattup Gibster!" Freddie said as he stood up and high fived Gibby.

"Not that I don't mind you being here Gibby but, what are you doing here ?" Carly asked.

"Oh, Spencer-" Gibby started to say but Spencer rushed towards the room.

"GIBBY! Oh, thank God you're here!" He said out of breath. "Come on!"

"Wait, you called him here?" Carly asked.

"Yup! I needed somebody to help me move my sculpting materials up to my room." Spencer said as he started to pick them up again. "Come on Gib, grab as many as you can and run to my room."

"Giiibeh!" He exclaimed as he took off his shirt.

Freddie and Carly laughed as they shook their heads.

"I'll be on the iCarly studio if you need me, 'kay?" Freddie said as he walked up the stairs.

"Don't have too much fun with your electric wires!" Carly called out.

"No Promises!" He retorted as she chuckled and took a seat in the couch, wondering where her blonde headed friend could be.

* * *

**[CARLY'S POV]**

"Okay and what did you do?" I asked.

"I shoved the chocolates in my mouth and walked away." Sam answered, closing her locker.

"I still couldn't believe you're mom dragged you to your aunt's wedding. I mean, your aunt's already seventy eight years old!" I laughed.

"I know, right? We all thought she was just kidding when she said _I'm going to get married again!_ Boy, were we wrong…"

I laughed as Sam resumed in talking about what happened at the reception last night when all out a sudden…

"_Hola_ Carly!" Freddie popped out of nowhere. He grabbed Sam's hand and kissed it while saying, "And _Mi Corazon_."

"And where were you? It's already lunch time and we just now saw you." I chuckled.

"Probably hiding in his dork-cave." Sam smirked while Freddie rolled his eyes and put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

You're probably wondering why Sam would still insult Freddie even when they're a couple, right? Well, let me tell you about them. You see, this is the kind of couple that even when they're together, nothing changes. Sure, they make out here and kiss a little there but they're still the Sam and Freddie that I know and love. And let me tell you, that's a good thing.

"I was attending an AV club meeting. And speaking of which, where were you last night huh? It was a little weird not finding you at Carly's." Freddie asked.

"She attended her aunt's wedding." I explained.

"Which aunt?" Freddie asked.

"The one who's already seventy eight years old." Sam said.

Freddie made a face and shivered. "Oh, I did not want that picture in my head right now."

We laughed as I looked at my watch.

"Okay, okay. I have to get to class, catch you guys later at my place!" I laughed as I started to walk the opposite direction when Freddie called out.

"Oh by the way, we're going to be a little late."

"Why?" I stopped and looked at him. He gave me a looked and that's when I knew.

"Oh, okay! Just be sure to be on time for iCarly rehearsals, okay?" I said.

"Okay, see you later!" Freddie said as he and Sam gave me a wave and walked the opposite direction.

I started to walk to class with only one thought in my mind: _I hope Freddie would be successful in what he is planning to do…_

* * *

**Hell-o! Okay, I know this chapter is totally short but this is just a filler chapter. I'll update this as soon as I can, PROMISE! After all, it IS summer over here… :D Okay, so before I go off I would like to thank **_**Geekquality **_**and **_**chocolateicecream 09**_** for reviewing! YOU BOTH MADE MY DAY! :3 So, PLEASE review my beautiful and handsome readers! Oh, and who's excited for iOwn Mrs. Gibson? You don't know what episode is that? xD I meant iOMG! I like that title better… :P Okay, so this is not a goodbye but a SEE YOU LATER! So… C-U-L8-R! xD CIAAAAAO!**

_**[Skyleinz]**_


	17. CHAPTER 17: iTell a Tale

**DISCLAIMER**: *sniff* I don't own iCarly, okay? So, don't rub it in! HAHAHA! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: iTell a Tale**

**[SAM'S POV] **

The bell finally rang and class ended. All of us screamed and cheered as school was finally over!

I swiftly picked up my bag and ran outside the room.

"WOOHOO! I'M FREE!" I screamed as I threw my bag towards the ground with much excitement and pumped my fists in the air.

"SCHOOL'S FINALLY OVER!" Gibby shouted as he ran up to me.

"I KNOW!" I said as we both cheered and high fived.

"Carly's later, 'kay?"

"Got it!" He said.

I laughed as he screamed while taking his shirt off and ran away.

"And you ran out of the room without even waiting for me? Unbelievable!" Someone laughed as I smirked, knowing perfectly well who that voice belonged to.

I chuckled as I turned around to see none other than Frednerd leaning on the door frame.

"Well, you were taking too long! I couldn't wait for you."

He chuckled as he picked my bag up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." He smiled.

"We're we going?" I whined.

"You've been asking that same question ever since we were in class." He chuckled as we walked out of Ridgeway.

"That's because you won't answer it!" I complained.

He just laughed and continued to drag me to wherever he was taking me.

A couple of minutes had passed and we were still walking when I noticed we were heading towards the park.

"Freddoof, why are we at the park?" I asked.

"Just trust me. You trust me, don't you?" He asked, stopping in the process and proceeded to face me.

"Hmm... Lemme think..."

"W-what?" He asked in bewilderment.

I laughed as I pushed him. "You're too easy."

He chuckled as he threw my bag at me and with my fast reflexes, I caught it easily.

"Now, come on. Follow me, Puckett." He said as he maneuvered through a mini forest.

"Aye aye, Capt'n Dork-o!" I said as I saluted him and followed suit.

Ten minutes had passed and we were still walking. God, my feet are aching!

"Freddoof, how long till we get there? My feet are so sore!" I whined.

"Almost there, Princess. Want me to carry you?" He smirked.

I laughed as I shook my head. "Stop being a sap!"

I pushed him and walked onwards. I was ahead of him now. I saw a faint light behind a curtain of vines. I moved them out of the way so that I could get through and when I did, my jaw dropped. I kept walking till I was in a familiar place. There was a bridge that leads to a gazebo. It was surrounded by flowers and grass. I remembered my dad used to take me and Mel here when we were kids.

"Remember this place?" Freddie whispered from behind me.

I turned around and look at him. "But how'd you-"

"Just a wild guess." He cut me off. "And you might think this is weird but, this was the exact same place my dad used to take me when I was younger."

"Really?" I asked, now walking around the place with Freddie by my side.

"Yup. He used to take me here every chance we get and we would skip rocks in the river." He said, pointing towards the river. "And other times just fly a kite."

"Oh." I whispered.

We were just laid on the grass in a comfortable silence, until Freddie spoke.

"So, how'd he die?" He asked.

I moved my face to the left so that I could face him. "What?"

"I said, how did he die?"

"Who?"

He sighed and looked at me with those delicious brown eyes of his. "Your dad."

"Oh." I whispered as I looked at the sky.

"He was killed." I said softly after a good minute or two.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did. When we were at home, we received a call from the police station saying they found him in an alley with a knife in his back and a gun shot in his chest. Mom thought it was the same guy who almost killed us by crashing his truck into our car and she was right. After how many weeks, they finally found the murderer who killed him. Mom tackled him into the ground and ten police tried to pry her off of him. They arrested him and after a few months, he became completely insane and committed suicide." I took a big breath in and released it with a long sigh.

"Oh my God." Freddie whispered as he looked at my almost teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"That's okay." I smiled, looking up at him and then back at the sky, closing my eyes in the process.

After a couple of minutes, it was now my turn to break the silence.

"What about yours?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

I heard him sigh so I opened them and looked at him.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. I mean, we could always talk about something else-"

"No." He said. "You told me the story of your dad so I think it's fair that I tell you mine."

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"It was a Sunday and he suggested that we would have a family day at the park. Mom wanted to come of course, but she received an emergency call from the hospital. So it was just me and him."

"We had an awesome time here in the park. We played freeze tag, skipped rocks, played hide and seek, flew the kite that we made together and lounge around. Seriously, it was the best day ever."

"When we were riding home, it was already six in the evening and mom called us."

* * *

_His dad's phone rang and he picked it up._

"_Hello?" Freddie's dad answered._

_**Honey, where are you guys? It's already night time.**_

"_We're almost there, darling. Don't worry, we'll be home in a few minutes." He assured her._

_At that moment, a speeding car overtook their car._

"_Crazy driver." He mumbled._

_**Why? What is it? What happened?**_

"_Oh, just some stupid driver that overtook us. He was speeding."_

_**Oh, okay. Just hurry up.**_

"_I will Marissa, don't worry. Look, we're turning left now."_

_Freddie watched as his dad maneuvered the steering wheel, when a truck bumped the back of their car. It didn't take one second before a bus was on its way towards them. His eyes went wide. His dad dropped the phone and jumped to cover him. That was the last thing that Freddie saw before the crash._

_When he woke up, he was still in his dad's embrace but their car was smashed into pieces. Freddie looked at his dad slowly. _

"_Dad, what's happening?" Freddie asked._

"_Don't worry, Freddie. You're going to be alright. They're going to rescue you."_

_Freddie then noticed his father had blood all over his body. _

"_Dad! You're hurt!"_

_He hissed as he spoke. "It's going to be alright, son. Don't worry."_

"_No, it's not. You're hurt! It's not going to be okay. You could die any-"_

"_Freddie, listen to me. I want you to take care of mom for me, okay? You be a good boy. Don't ever leave your mom. Okay?"_

"_What are you saying? You're going to be fine dad, right? Tell me you're going to be fine-"_

"_Freddie, PROMISE ME."_

"_I promise, I promise dad but-"_

_Freddie wasn't able to finish his sentence for he heard the siren of the ambulance heading towards them. _

"_Dad! The ambulance is coming. We're going to be saved!" He said as he looked at him._

"_D-dad?" Freddie stuttered as his father was still._

_He turned his father's head towards him and noticed he wasn't breathing anymore._

"_DAD! Don't die, daddy! We're going to be fine. The ambulance is here. Please be live daddy, please!" He screeched, shaking him in the process._

_**Honey, are you there? Hello?**_

_He heard his mom's voice. He looked around and saw his father's phone._

"_M-mom?"He shakily said._

_**FREDDIE! What happened, dear? I heard a crash! Did something happen? Where's your father?**_

"_M-mom, dad's dead." He cried._

_**WHAT?**_

"_HE'S DEAD MOM, DAD DIED!" He shouted through the phone._

_At that moment, he heard the men coming. He dropped the phone and shook his father vigorously, still thinking he could still be alive._

"_DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! WHAT ABOUT ME AND MOM? DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Freddie screeched as the men spotted them under the wrecked car. _

_One man grabbed him and carried him towards the ambulance while he saw another man checking up on his dad. _

"_DAAAAAD!" He screamed as he wiggled around the man's arms, trying to get loose. "Mister, put me down! I need to see my father! DAAAAAAD!"_

"_It's going to be okay, boy. Don't worry. We're going to call your mom and-"_

"_NOOO! I WANT MY DAD! DAAAAAAAAAD!"_

* * *

"And that's the last time that I even saw him alive again." Freddie breathed out as I saw a small tear slid down to his cheeks.

"Oh, Freddie I'm so sorry. I didn't know how emotional this subject was to you. I never should've let you tell me-"

"It's alright, Sam. I'm okay." He said as he forced a smile and whipped the tears that were cascading on his face.

"No, it's not okay. You cried and-"

"Seriously Sam, its fine." He reassured me. "It was good to let it out of my chest."

"Oh. Okay then." I smiled as I looked up in the sky.

There were a few minutes of silence before I spoke up.

"You know, I bet your dad was an incredible dad." I said.

"Yours is too."

"I mean, coz he raised a very intelligent and caring guy." I smiled, still looking up at the sky. "I bet he's very proud of you."

"I also think your dad did a wonderful job of raising you." He said. "Unlike your mom, though."

I laughed. "Yeah, I agree."

He sighed. "If they would still be here, I wonder if they'll ever be friends." He quietly said as I looked at him and noticed he was looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, I think they would. And your mom won't be much of a nutso too." I said as I heard him chuckle.

I sat up and noticed a white dandelion was planted near me. I picked it up and twirled it around my fingers. I felt Freddie sat up too and moved closer to me so that he could see what I was doing.

"What's that?" He asked as he looked at the object. "A dandelion?"

"No, it's a white fluffy monkey." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "When I was little, my dad would always say that every dandelion could hold a message and lift it to the heavens above."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's try it." I encouraged him as I turned my body towards him and placed the dandelion between us.

"Okay, so hold the dandelion with me." I instructed.

He wrapped his hand around mine and I lifted the dandelion a little higher, at eyes length.

"Okay, so close your eyes and think of your message to be delivered up above. Ready? Okay, go!" I said as I closed my eyes and silently thought of mine…

_Hey Dad! I missed you. I hope you're doing okay there in heaven. Mom's dating other guys and getting drunk to get rid of the pain. She's still depressed. Who know when she will recover from the pain. Mel's in boarding school and I'm a rebel. Yeah, there are a lot of things that you missed. She's still the sweet one and I'm still the spunky one but she's wearing a lot of pink clothes. It's probably her way of showing you're still there with us. You remember when you saw her in pink and said she looks good in it? I think that' was the reason. I'm still dressed up in my funky style. Like you said, I have a weird and creative mind. Mom's wearing too revealing clothes. Yeah, I dunno what happened to her also. She changed when you left. Some of our relatives are still in prison. Yeah, I think that's about the least bit that I can fill you in with. I wish your here with us. You know living and all coz it's not the same without you. Freddie said he's dad's there too. I wish you both would have met already. He's a nice man. And he's kid is okay too. I hope we could somehow talk. Hope you'll be with us in spirit. I love you_…

I opened my eyes and notice Freddie's eyes are still closed and wondered what his message is all about…

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to what I would likely tell my dad…

_**Hey dad, it's Freddie. I really missed you. Mom misses you the most. You know that she's being protective of me ever since you left us? It sounds like a good thing, doesn't it? Did I mention she's OVER protective? Seriously, without you, it's like a whole different universe. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if I was there with you. Yeah, I know it's not good to think about that but there's a reason for all or this doesn't it? Like, I lived for I have a future ahead of me and I would never met Sam, right? Sam's dad is there too. I hope you both have met. She's wonderful. Hope you're doing well. I love you. Mom loves you too****…**_

I sighed as I started to open my eyes…_**  
**_

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

I noticed Freddie's eyes start to open.

"You done?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm done. It actually felt, good." He sighed in relief and happiness.

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?" I smiled. "Now, on three we lift the dandelion up to the sky and let the wind do its thing okay?"

"Wait, won't the seeds scatter?"

"Yeah, some but that's a good thing. They'll just find their way towards them."

"Okay, on three."

"Ready? One… Two… Three!"

And with that, we lift the dandelion upwards and watch as it flew out of sight. I sighed as I turned my head towards Freddie.

"Thank you." I said.

"What?"

"I said, thank you."

"For what?"

"For literally dragging me here." I chuckled as I looked around the place. "I don't know how I could thank you enough for making me come to this place again, Freddie."

"Well, there's one way." I heard him say.

"Huh?" I looked at him and noticed a black guitar in front of him.

"What's this?"

"You said you don't know how to repay me. So, here." He said as he handed me the thing.

"What am I suppose to do with-"

"Sing me a song." He instructed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"I want you, Sam Puckett, to play the guitar and sing me, Freddie Benson, a song." He said slowly like I was a little girl.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Coz I want to hear your beautiful voice again." He smiled as I blushed. "Now, come on. Start strumming."

I sighed as I positioned the guitar on top of my thighs and began slightly strumming a familiar tune.

"_Some people are down and now,  
Some people are lonely now,  
Some people just need a vacation,_

_Some people can't find a smile,_  
_For some people it's been a while since,_  
_They had an all night conversation_

_Since you walked into my life,_  
_Everything's felt so right_

_The sun's been shining,_  
_And I've been singing_  
_This song in my head and it goes_  
_La La La La La La La La-a_  
_Nothing but blue sky_  
_When I stare into your eyes_  
_I get tongue tied every time_  
_You smile_  
_Some people don't know_  
_What love can do_  
_Well, they should see me with you_

_I remember how we used to be_  
_I remember how I used to dream_  
_for someone to come along,_  
_To sweep me off of my feet_

_Some people say wishes don't come true,_  
_Well I say some wishes do_

_The sun's been shining,_  
_And I've been singing_

_This song in my head and it goes_  
_La La La La La La La La-a_  
_Nothing but blue sky_  
_When I stare into your eyes_  
_I get tongue tied every time_  
_You smile_  
_Some people don't know_  
_What love can do_  
_Well, they should see me with you_

_And when they look at us,_  
_They can tell, we're in love,_  
_Oh, it's so obvious_

_The sun's been shining,_  
_And I've been singing_  
_This song in my head and it goes_  
_La La La La La La La La-a_  
_Nothing but blue sky_  
_When I stare into your eyes_  
_I get tongue tied every time_  
_You smile_  
_Some people don't know_  
_What love can do_  
_Oh-Oh_  
_Some people don't know_  
_What love can do_  
_Well, they should see me with you_  
_Oh_  
_Me with you"_

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

I watched in awe as she strummed the guitar until she finished the song.

"Beautiful! Just, beautiful!" I said as I clapped my hands. "You composed that?"

"Yeah, but it's not that good." She laughed as she caressed the guitar like a baby.

"No, it was perfect." I said heartily.

After a minute of silence, she spoke up.

She chuckled. "Glad no one was here to hear that."

"Yeah, no one."

"We should probably go back since it's almost five. Come on." She said as she stood up and extended her hand.

I took it and we walked towards the mini forest, hand in hand. I heard her sigh as she looked up at the now retreating sun and watched her as the light perfectly hit her radiant face.

Her words echoed in my mind as I watched her smiling.

_Glad no one was here to hear that…_

Unknown to her, I installed a mini camera just above my polo pocket and I recorded everything. Now, all I have to do is post it up on the Internet…

* * *

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. God, it took me six whole hours to write this and take note, I'm typing this now in my mom's phone. Ow, my finger hurt. OUCH! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D It will probably take me days to write the next one up. I would just like to thank: **

*** _SeddierealLuvJathan_** for the **_Story Alert, Author's Alert, Favorite story, Favorite Author_** and of course**_ THE REVIEW_**! **

*** _Seddieforever16_** for the **_Story Alert_**! **

*** _CASTLEMESILLY514_ **for the **_Story Alert_** and**_ Favorite story_**! **

*** _XxThe Penny TreasurexX_** for the **_MESSAGE_**! I understand you couldn't REVIEW! But you still ROCK!**

*** _JACQUELINE PEREZ MENDREZ_** for the **_Favorite Story_** and **_STORY ALERT_**!**

**And last but not the least…**

*** _SeddieSUPERFAN101_** for the **_Favorite Story_**!**

**Hope this chapter has MORE REVIEWS in the future! Okay, got to sleep now coz it's already 12:10am. Yeah, I ended at MIDNIGHT! Now, don't say I don't love you guys… HAHAHA! Okay, so now I'm going to bed. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! :* CIAAAAO-ness! Oh, and don't forget to watch **_iOMG__** on **_APRIL 9**! BYEE! Peace and Out! (^_^)v**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	18. CHAPTER 18: Plain in Action

**DISCLAIMER****: I own iCarly like I own the WORLD! OH YEAH!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: Plan in Action**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

"Hey Spence! I'm home!" I announced as I stepped inside the apartment.

"Hey kiddo! Up here!" He said as I looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I set my bag in the couch.

"Building my sculpture!" He said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Is that the leaning tower of pizza?" I asked as I leaned my head to the side.

"Oh, no. This is the Leaning tower of art." He grinned.

"The Leaning tower of art?" I asked.

"Yes my oblivious little sister!" He said as he messed my hair up. "So, how was the last day of school?"

"Oh, it went pretty wild." I chuckled as I remembered a few kids throwing rotten apples at Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howards and then TP-ing their offices.

"Sweet! You know what? We should have a party." He suggested as he went to the kitchen.

I grinned as I ran towards him. "Seriously?"

"Heck, yeah! But-"

"YAY!" I cheered as I grabbed my phone and pressed speed dial number two.

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

"What'd you want? The usual?" Freddie asked as we entered the Groovy Smoothies.

"Yup, the usual." I said as I heard him telling T-Bo our orders.

"One Strawberry Splat and one Blueberry Blitz comin' right up." He announced.

"Thanks T!" Freddie smiled.

"You guys want a pickle?" T-bo asked as he showed us some pickles on a stick.

"Um, no thanks." He said warily.

"Why? You're scared of pickles?"

"No, we just don't want any pick-"

"Why not? These are pretty insane pickles!"

"T-BO! WE JUST WANT OUR SMOOTHIES!" I yelled at him as I was loosing my patience.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell." He said as he walked out of the counter.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" Freddie laughed.

"It's a gift, Fredamame." I smirked as he chuckled.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it out of my pocket and answered it without even glancing at the caller.

"Yo, talk to me." I answered.

_Sam!_

"Yeah? Whattup?"

"Who's that?" He asked.

"The president of Germany." I said to Freddie.

"Wait, what? Why would the president of Germany be calling-"

_Sam? Hello? Are you still there?_

"Yeah Carls, I'm still here." I said as I smirked at Freddie.

_Oh, good. Listen, call as many people as you can. Spencer's letting me throw a School's Over Party._

"No way? Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Why? What happened?" Freddie asked.

"Spencer's letting Carly throw a School's Over Party!"

"No way? SWEET!" Freddie cheered!

_Dial as many people as you can, okay?_

"Okay, got it."

_Okay, good. I have to go and prepare the snacks. See you later!_

"Later!" I said.

"What did Carly want?" He said as he gave me my smoothie.

"She wanted us to contact as many guests as we could." I said as I sipped my smoothie.

"Oh, okay! Then let's do it! I'll contact the guys while you contact the-"

"No, Freddoof." I said as I grabbed his hand and stopped him from dialing. "There's only ONE person we need to call."

"Who?" He asked.

I just smirked and pressed speed dial number zero in my phone and brought my phone near my ears.

_Oh, hey Sam! What's up?_

"Carly's having a party tonight. Spread the word."

_Seriously? Cool! What kind of party? Is it a School's Over Party?_

"Yup."

_Okay, I'm on it._

"See you later!" I said as I closed my phone.

"Who did you call?" Freddie asked as we excited the Groovy Smoothies.

"You'll know in a few seconds." And with that, Freddie's phone buzzed.

He looked at his phone and looked back at me in shock.

"That fast?" He asked in amazement.

"Yup!" I said as I opened my phone just in time to receive the message.

**To: Sam**

**From: Wendy**

_WHAT: School's Over Party_

_WHERE: Carly's apartment_

_WHEN: Tonight 6pm_

_BE THERE or BE SQUARED!_

* * *

After a few minutes, Freddork and I finally arrived at Bushwell Plaza.

"What? Why would you pick garbage? Medicine is more important than Garbage!" He said as we went out of the elevator.

"Will medicine cure you when you're hungry?" I asked.

"No, but garbage can't be-"

"Hobos eat garbage to survive." I said.

"Bu- True." He said, defeated.

I grinned and opened Carly's apartment door.

"Hey! We're- Oh my God!" I said as I went inside.

"Sam? What's the mat- What the Chizz?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Sami-o and Freddio!" Spencer said.

We followed our gaze upwards where he was perched atop a ladder.

"What is that?" I asked, eyeing the thing.

"It's his newest sculpture called: Leaning Tower of Art." Someone said.

I looked at the person who spoke and noticed it was none other than Carly. "Oh, okay."

I walked towards Carly and sat on the counter. I looked behind me and saw Freddie cautiously walked by the sculpture and then sat next to me.

"Chillax, Fredstein! It's not like the thing's gonna eat you or something." I laughed.

"I was just careful not to destroy it." He said.

"So Carls, where's Gibson? Aren't we suppose rehearse?" I asked.

"I'M HERE!" Gibby called out.

"He's helping Spencer with his sculpture." She said as she prepared tonight's snacks.

"Helping? I haven't seen him since we got here." Freddie said, looking at the sculpture where Gibby's voice was heard a while ago.

"He's inside the sculpture." She explained.

"Why would Gibby be inside the sculpture?" I asked with a disgruntled expression on my face.

Carly looked at me and shrugged. "I dunno. I tried to ask but Spencer's response was just: _Don't ask. I just want to visualize the sculpture_."

Freddie and I exchanged looks and then emerge into a fit of laughter.

After Carly prepared the food, we went to the iCarly studio to do the rehearsal.

* * *

**[CARLY'S POV]**

"Okay so me and Sam do the Fried Chicken bit, right?" I asked.

"Yup, right after the Dr. Lobster bit." Freddie said, doing something in his tech-cart.

"After that, we have another vampire bit?" Gibby asked.

"No, we already cut that." Freddie said.

"And then you and Sam will introduce-"

"Wait, where's Sam?" I asked as I looked up at the index cards.

Freddie finally looked up at his laptop and noticed the lack of Sam-ness in the atmosphere.

"She was just here a minute ago. Where'd she go?" He asked.

"I dunno. Gib, have you seen her-"

"YO!" Sam announced, walking inside the studio.

"SAM! Where'd you go? We're supposed to rehearse for tomorrow's iCarly." Freddie said.

"I was just downstairs answering the door and letting the guests enter." She said as she carried a bowl of popcorn.

"Wait, what do you mean guests?" I asked. "The guests don't start arriving until six."

"Yes, they started to arrive fifteen minutes ago. It's already past six and some of the guests are already here." She explained as she popped some popcorn in her mouth.

Wait, did she just say past six? Oh no…

"WHAT? It's already six?" I screeched. "Well, why didn't Spencer answer the door?"

"He is busy trying to figure out a way to fit the sculpture in his room."

"Ugh! Okay, lemme think for a second"" I said as I massaged the muscles on my forehead.

Oh my Gosh, this is not happening. How can I let time slip right through my fingers? I can't think of a plan in just two minutes! God, what am I going to do!

"Okay, Gib you go and help Spencer. Rub some butter on the sides of his sculpture so it would easily be pushed through the door. I suggest wiggling it a bit. Don't push it directly, got it?" I heard Sam instructed Gibby.

"Got it!" Gibby said as he ran out of the room.

"I'll handle the people, Fredlumps you're in-charge of music and Carls you serve the food. We'll resume iCarly rehearsals tomorrow an hour before we air, sounds good?"

Wow, I didn't know Sam could easily plan everything out in less than a minute.

"Yeah. That's good." I sighed and smiled at Sam. "Thank you, Sam."

"No big deal. I'll call the two of you when there are more than ten people in the room so you can serve the food." She instructed.

"Okay, thanks again." I said as she walked out of the room.

"Wow, I would never see the day that Sam would do work." Freddie laughed as he walked towards his cart.

"Yeah, I'm shocked at the same time impressed." I chuckled.

As we have a few minutes to spare before Sam would call us, I walked towards Freddie and looked at what he was working on.

"I see you've been very preoccupied, typing away in your laptop. What is that, editing the iCarly site?" I asked as I leaned over his shoulder to have a peek at what he was doing.

"Wait, is that… Sam?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yup." Freddie proudly answered.

"You actually filmed her?" I asked in shock.

"Sure did!"

"But, how? I mean, I never thought… You could… And Sam not…"

"You thought I couldn't do it, didn't you?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I didn't. I'd never imagine you, Freddie Benson, to have a video of THE Sam Puckett singing."

"I just finished editing it and in tomorrow's show, we are going to show it live." He said.

"And I'll announce it before we're off on air?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Freddie said as we both high fived.

"CARLS! IT'S TIME!" We heard Sam announced. "FREDERLY, CUE THE MUSIC!"

"OKAY! WE'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" I shouted as Freddie pressed a few buttons for the music to start.

"Let's go!" Freddie said as we headed down.

As we were going down the stairs, I could hear the music blaring through the speakers and noticed it was starting to get crowded. I looked at Sam as she was busy entertaining the guests. I grabbed the tray and proceeded to go around.

While I was walking, I glanced at both Sam and Freddie laughing with Wendy, Shane and a bunch of kids and one thing popped on my mind: _ Tomorrow's show is gonna be GOOD!_

* * *

**Okay, so THAT's the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it. Yeah, it's a little shorter than the previous chapter but at least its eight pages long! :D I would like to thank the following people:**

*** Zetay121** for the **_Favorite Story _**!**

*** moonyandpadfoot07 **for the** _Story Alert_ **and** _TWO REVIEWS_**!**

***eimi 262 **for the** _REVIEW, Favorite Story_ **and **_Story Alert_ **!**

*** hartful13 **for the** _REVIEW_ **and** _Story Alert_ **!**

*** XxThe Penny TreasurexX **for the** _REVIEW_ **!**

**And last but not the least…**

***ccQTccQT **for the** _Favorite Story_ **!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Hope this keeps up! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! :)) Okay, I have to go now… Till the next chapter… BYE! CIAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	19. CHAPTER 19: iRun

**DISCLAIMER****: Okay, how many times do I have to type this? I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! Not now, not later, not EVER!**

_**So, you own iCarly?**_

**Oh yes, yes I do… NOT! O.o :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: iRun**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Sam! Sam, wake up. SAM!" Someone said as they shook me vigorously.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned as I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over my head.

"Sam, you gotta wake up. It's already one in the afternoon and-"

"ONE IN THE AFTERNOON?" I screeched, sitting up with my eyes wide open.

"Yes! Ugh, I've been trying to wake you up since nine o'clock and you still wouldn't budge." Carly groaned.

"Ugh, no wonder my stomach's growling." I complained.

Carly laughed. "Come on, sleeping beauty!" She said as she grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. "Spencer's making bacon and-"

"Did you just say bacon?" I gingerly asked.

"Yeah, bacon-"

And with that, I ran down the stairs and straight to the kitchen where I saw Spencer cooking.

"Hey Sam! You slept quite a long-"

"WHERE'S THE BACON?" I yelled as I looked at Spencer.

He looked up at me with wide eyes and pointed towards the table.

"Oh, yes!" I cheered as I ran and sat down immediately on the chair, devouring the delicious meat.

"The moment mentioned the word bacon, you were already running down to the kitchen? Unbelievable!" Carly laughed as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Wha' can I 'ay, m'ma loves her ba'on." I said while munching on it happily.

"Okay so after you eat your brunch, I want you to get dressed so we can finalize everything for tonight's show." She said.

I finally swallowed every nook and cranny there is to it on the plate and began to speak again.

"Why so early, Carls? Tonight's show is going to be epic even if we don't rehearse." I said as I stood up walked towards her.

Carly murmured something but I didn't quite hear it.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just go take a shower and get dress."

"Whatevs." I said as I made my way towards the stairs.

After I showered and got dressed, I heard my phone beeped.

"Okay, where the hell is my phone?" I said to myself as I scanned Carly's room.

"Gotcha!" I announced as I saw it beside my black guitar. _Wait, what is that doing here?_

"Talk to me!" I answered as I eyed the instrument.

_Sam! _

"Yo, Wendz!"

_Oh my God, last night was totally awesome!_

"I know right? But your parties are always the bomb!" I smiled.

_Psh, yeah right. _

"I'm serious!" I laughed as I sat on Carly's bed.

_Speaking of Parties, my cousin is having one tonight. Wanna come?_

"Ooh, I'd love too but I can't. iCarly's tonight, remember?" I said.

_Oh yeah, bummer. Well, you can still make it afterwards. I mean, the party doesn't even start until six and ends until eleven thirty._

"Hmm... Tempting..." I said as I bit my lip.

_So, what do you saaay? _

"I'll try to come, 'kay?"

_Okay! _

"SAM! Where are you?" I heard Carly calling me.

"Ooh, I gotta go Wendz. But I'll try to come tonight, 'kay?"

_Okay, just call me and I'll meet you at the groovy smoothies._

"Got it. Later!"

_Okay, bye!_

"Sam, what the hell are you doing? Come on!" Carly popped out of nowhere as she dragged me out of the room.

"Chill, Carls! I was just talking to Wendy." I said.

"Oh! Well, what did she say?" She asked as we walked towards the iCarly studio.

"Her cousin's throwing a party tonight and said if I could come." I explained as I opened the door and strutted inside the room.

"But we have iCarly, tonight."

"Yeah, that's what I said." I countered as I sat on one of the beanbags.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who is ready to rehearse for tonight's show?" Freddie announced as he entered the room.

"Hey, where's Gibby?" Carly asked.

"I dunno. I thought he was already here." He shrugged.

"If he's here, should I still be asking?" Carly reasoned.

I stood up and walked towards Carly. "Chillax, Carls. Gibby's just running late, I guess. He'll be here."

"How are you so sure he's running late? He's never late!" She said.

Wow, I have never seen Carly acted this way. Seriously, this is some chizz. Is she having her period?

I looked at her and then gave Freddie a weird look who just shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is, he's going to be-"

"Yo, what's up?" Gibby announced as he entered.

"Gibby!" Carly exclaimed cheerfully. "Okay, now we can start.

I walked towards Freddie and eyed both of them as they talked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered.

"That Carly is somehow in love with the Gibster?" He responded.

I nodded as I answered. "Oh yeah."

We exchanged looks as we then eyed them again. I shook my head and walked forwards.

"Hey!" I called out as both Carly and Gibby stopped and looked at me. "Are we just gonna stand here and chat or are going to rehearse?"

"Oh, yeah." Carly giggled as I turned my back around them and rolled my eyes. I looked at Freddie and noticed him chuckling and then shaking his head.

* * *

After an hour and a half of the run through, we went downstairs and took a break. I sat on the couch while Freddie followed suit.

"Hey guys, you want some lemonade?" Carly asked us.

"No thanks Carls."

"We're good." I responded as Girly cow was on.

I glanced at Carly and noticed her and Gibby talking again and watched her giggle. I then elbowed Freddie.

"Ow! What was that for?" He hissed as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Look." I whispered as we both looked up at them on the kitchen counter.

"Who knew Carly could possibly be in love with Gibby?" He said.

"Yup, who knew?" I replied as my eyes drifted back to the television.

* * *

After a couple of hours, it was finally time to do iCarly.

"Okay, in FIVE... FOUR... THREE..."

"Sam, the remote!" Carly said as she tossed me my blue remote.

"TWO and..." Freddie said as he signaled us to start.

"I'm the preppy Carly!"

"And I'm the sarcastic Sam!"

"And this is iCARLY!"

"The only show that gives you tons of laughs" Carly said.

"And butt sores from sitting too long!" I grinned.

"And now, for today's show..."

After a couple of minutes of doing our crazy antics, the show was about to end. Or so I thought...

"And that's about that! Tune in next week for-"

"Actually, there is still one more thing that we need for you, the viewers, to see before we're off the air." Carly said.

"There is? But Carls, we didn't rehearse any-" I started to say but Carly shushed me.

"Now, you all know Sam, my abrasive and obnoxious best friend right? The one standing right next to me," Carly said as Freddie zoomed in on me. "But did you know that beneath all of this is a very calm and gentle person, the side you are all going to see right this very moment. So without further ado, here is the video of the never before seen side of Sam. Please DO enjoy"

Carly smirked as Freddie then pressed a few buttons on his laptop. The blank monitor popped out and immediately a video of me, holding a black guitar started to play. Oh no...

I stood there wide eyed as I watched myself singing and strumming to the song _Me with You, _the song I sang to Freddie when we were at the park. _How did they even have this? I was so sure no one was there. It was just me and Fred-_ Ugh, that nub is going to be toast!

As the video ended, Freddie turned his camera towards us.

"Now, you may think that was the end right? WRONG! Now, live on iCarly, Sam is going to sing us out." She announced as she handed me my black guitar._ No wonder I saw that thing a few hours ago in her room._

"Go on, Sam!" Freddie insisted. "Sing us a song."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe, blink or talk either. There were a few minutes of silence and neither of us was talking. When I finally looked up at the camera, I slowly moved my head towards Carly then turned my head to look at Freddie. There was only one thing that my mind was screaming: _RUN! _

Yeah, that's right I ran out of the studio, down the flight of stairs. I even ignored Spencer's cries when I ran out of the apartment. I ran towards the elevator and pressed the button. When it opened I just ran out and swiftly went out of the building, ignoring Lewbert's screams.

I stopped to catch my breath when I was sure I was at least a few blocks away from the apartment. I withdrew my phone out of my pocket and dialed the only two persons I could talk to right now.

_Hey! What's up-_

_Hey Sam-_

"Meet me guys at the groovy smoothies." I didn't even have to wait for them to give me an answer as I ended the call. With a sigh, I closed my eyes for one second before walking towards my destination.

* * *

**OKAY! And that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, not much of a long chapter right? But hey, I updated! :D I would like to thank these following people:**

*** hartful13 **for the **_REVIEW _**!**

*** eimi 262 **for the **_REVIEW _**!**

*** SeddierealLuvJathan **for the **_REVIEW _**!**

*** XxThe Penny TreasurexX **for the **_REVIEW _**!**

*** xoxoLissieM **for the **_REVIEW _**and the **_Story Alert _**!**

**And last but definitely not the least…**

*** ober22 **for the **_Favorite Story _**!**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH YOU GUYS! I hope this chapter will receive good reviews from all of you! Okay, I have to jet now. PEACE, LOVE and SEDDIE DUST! :) LOL! Oh, and don't forget to read DANWARP's FUN FACTS about iOMG! LOVE YOU GUYS! CIAAAAO! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	20. CHAPTER 20: iDon't Know

**DISCLAIMER: When can I stop saying that I do not own iCarly? **

_**When the world ends, then you will stop typing it here. :)**_

**What? *faints***

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: iDon't know  
**

**[CARLY'S POV] **

"SAM!" I screamed as I watched her run out of the studio.

I looked at Freddie as his eyes grew large and had a horrid look on his face.

"Uh, okay. Till our next iCarly episode! BYE!" I said quickly as Freddie then rapidly pressed a few buttons on his laptop.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" I yelled as I was pacing back and forth.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He panicked. "Come on! We have to go after her! I don't care if she's going to hit me or not but the problem is, where is she going?"

"Um, wait." I said as I thought for a second. "I know! Wendy called her and told her if she could come to her cousin's party tonight."

"Okay, then let's go to Wendy's place. Come on!" He said as we ran out of the studio.

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

"And then what?" Wendy asked as she sipped her fourth smoothie.

"I ran, that's what happened." I said as I finished telling them what happened earlier.

"Wait, why in the world did Carly and Freddie show it?" Shane asked, confused.

"Yeah and why'd they want you to sing? Didn't you say that you mentioned to them that you're afraid to sing in front of people?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, let alone millions of people watching you live?"

"I knoooow!" I groaned. "Ugh! I dunno what came to over their heads!"

I sighed as I rested my chin above my folded arms that was placed on top ofthe table. "That was the most humiliating thing that I have ever experienced! UGH!"

Wendy moved closer to me and rubbed my back with her free.

"Don't worry, Sam. Everything will turn out great. If you want, you could sleep over at my house tonight." She offered.

"Thanks Wendz. And I'm sorry if I made you miss out on the party." I said.

"Psh, it was nothing. The party was kind of boring anyway. That's why I invited you so I would have someone to talk too." She smiled.

I turned to look at Shane who was smiling at us. "And as for you, Shane mah boy, I'm sorry I made you come here so late at night."

"Nah, that's cool Sam. You needed us to comfort you and friends don't just leave their friends." Shane said coolly.

"That's right!" Wendy agreed.

Suddenly, T-Bo walked towards our table. "Hey, guys! You wanna buy a potato chip?"

"Wait, potato chip?" Shane asked as T-Bo showed us a stick full of potato chips.

"How'd you stick those in there?" Wendy asked, eyeing the stick.

"You want one or not?" He demanded.

"Um, no thanks" Shane said warily.

"I'm good." Wendy responded.

"Man! What is up with kids and potato chips? You scared or something?" He asked.

"Dude, food on a stick isn't really that attractive!" I countered.

"Well!" T-Bo said, slightly offended, as he walked back to the counter.

"Ooh, it's almost eight thirty. I have to go now, guys." Shane said as he started to stand.

"You have curfew?" I asked, remembering the times I've always teased Fredbag about his curfew.

"Nah, I just have to go and pick up my sister from her friend's house." He explained.

"Oh! Wait, Shirley is it? Or was it Shelly? Sheena?" Wendy asked, trying to remember his little sister's name.

I've only been to Shane's house a few times and the first was when we were on our way towards his uncle's sandwich shop.

* * *

_"Oh before we head to my uncle's shop, would you mind if we stop at my house for a minute?" Shane asked._

_"Sure, I don't mind."_

_"Cool!"_

_We walked a few blocks until we finally reached the 'Villa', a pretty cool neighborhood. We walked by a couple hoses until we stopped at the house 2066, a two-story house. It was a very cool house that is painted with the colors blue and silver. And before that is the house where I live, 2065, a pretty sweet two-story house that looks a lot like Shane's house but is quite bigger compared to his and is painted with gold and silver._

_"Come inside." He suggested as we both walked up towards the front porch._

_"You can wait by the living room if you want. I'll just be upstairs. Be right back." And with that, he was gone._

_I was admiring their house when all of a sudden..._

_"Who are you?" A small voice echoed through the room._

_I hastily looked back to see a little girl with wavy blonde hair and blue-green eyes, looking at me._

_"Oh, I'm Sam. I'm a friend of your brother, Shane." I said._

_"Sam? But that sounds like a boy's name." She said looked confused._

_I chuckled as I walked towards her. "Sam's my nickname. My real name is Samantha but I hate that name so I let people call by the name Sam."_

_"Oh, but Samantha's a very pretty name." She smiled. "But it is awfully long."_

_"You got that right." I laughed as I sat down on their couch and she followed suit. "So, what is your name?"_

_"The name's Yvette." She grinned._

_"Yvette, huh? Well how about if I just call you Yve?" I asked. [__**A/N: It's pronounced as eve, fyi.]**_

_"Ooh, I'd love that!" She jumped up and down on the couch._

_"You like that, huh?" I smiled as she nodded energetically._

_We spent the remaining minutes playing and talking. I've gotta say, Yve's quite a spunky little kid. She's like a mini me, back when I was still her age._

_"Hey, no fair! You jumped over the barrel!" I heard Yve complained as we were playing a game in her Xbox._

_I laughed as I maneuvered my character over falling debris. "It's not against the rules."_

_"True, but you can't just-"_

_"Okay, I'm back! Sorry I took longer than a minute I couldn't find the coupons." Shane said as I heard his voice not far from where we were sitted._

_"Shh, Shaney! We're playing!" Yve said as I laughed. See what I mean? Like a mini me._

_"And... BOOM! I win!" I announced as I stood up and did a little dance. I look at Yve who was staring at me. _

_"Come on." I said as I extended my hand for her to take._

_She took it and smiled at me. "You know, so far you're the only girl that came here who is really fun and cool."_

_"Oh, really? Well, what about the other girls that your brother invites?" I asked._

_"Psh, those perky and preppy little witches? They're only here for HIM!" She said as she pointed at Shane who was now rubbing the back of his neck._

_I laughed as I picked her up. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'll visit soon and then I'll teach you how to play like a pro, sound good?"_

_"Oh, sweet!" She cheered._

_"Oh yeah!" I said as we bumped fists._

_"We have to get going now, Yvette. I'll be home soon, 'kay?" Shane said as she took Yve from me and set her down._

_"It's Yve, 'kay? And sure, I'll tell mummy and daddy when they get here."_

_"Wait, Yve?" Shane asked as he raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Yes, Yve. It's the nickname that Sam made." She grinned._

_"Well, a'ight. Whatever you say, Yvie." Shane teased as Yve pouted._

_"See ya soon, little Yve! Bye!" I said as I started to walk out:_

_I saw Yve grabbed Shane's sleeve so he was now at her level._

_"I like her a lot, Shaney. I would totally agree if you date her. She's very pretty too and fun to be with, not like those other freaks." I heard Yve whisper._

_"Shh, we'll talk about that later. Gotta go now, bye!" He said as he kissed her head and walked towards me._

_"Bye, Sam! See ya sooner than soon!" She announced._

_"Bye, Yve!" I said as Shane motioned her to get inside._

* * *

"Actually, it's Yvette." Shane and I said at the same time.

We both exchanged looks as Wendy stared at us.

"Oh, right." Wendy said.

"I think we should be going to, Wendz." I said as I checked my phone which read nine o'clock.

"Oh yeah. Come on, Sammy!" She said as we started to walk towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow, 'kay?" Shane said.

"Yeah, just come by at my place." Wendy said.

"Sweet, later!" Shane called out.

"See ya! Oh, and tell Yve I said hey!" I exclaimed.

"Got it!" He smiled as we parted ways, him heading the other way while me and Wendy headed west.

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

It was already a minute after nine when we finally gave up on looking for Sam.

"I don't understand. Sam should've been at Wendy's house." Carly said as we entered the groovy smoothies.

"We looked everywhere! At her house, the park, the mall, even every meat joint there is but nothing! Ugh!" I said as I rubbed my templates.

"We'll look for her first thing tomorrow morning, okay?" Carly said as she stood up and ordered.

I sighed as I looked at the picture of Sam on my phone. I closed it just in time Carly arrived.

"So, where should we start searching tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sadly, I have no idea." Carly sighed.

"Hey, why the long faces?" T-Bo said as he stopped at our table with our smoothies in hand.

"We're trying to find Sam." I explained.

"Oh, she was here four minutes ago." He said as he placed the smoothies on our table.

"She was?" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah-"

"With who?" I asked.

"With a red haired girl and a tall brunette boy."

My eyes grew as Carly's head shot up.

"WENDY AND SHANE!"

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. Yeah, I dunno if this is long enough coz I always write it here in my mom's phone. Why? Coz I like it! :D Oh, and I would like to extend my warm and grateful arms to these following people:**

*** eimi 262 **for the **_REVIEW_**!**

*** XxThe Penny TreasurexX **for the **_REVIEW_**!**

*** xodingoesox **for the **_Favorite Story, Favorite Author_**and the **_REVIEW_**!**

*** ZenNoMai **for the **_FAVORITE STORY_**!**

*** hartful13 **for the **_Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Author's Alert_**and the **_REVIEW_**!**

*** xoxoLissieM **for the **_REVIEW _**!**

**And last but not the very least,**

*** LoveForLadyDi **for the **_Story Alert_**!**

**Thanks a million guys! You made me a happy goober and a very inspired author! I love you guys! I'll update soon as I can. Probably tomorrow or maybe the next day. Phew! Okay, BYE! CIAAAAO! PEESH!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	21. CHAPTER 21: Just Our Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim to the er! iCarly is not mine.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: Just our luck**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Okay, here we are." Wendy announced as we walked inside.

"Wooh!" I exclaimed as I plopped down on their couch. "It's been a long time since I came over here."

"Oh, yeah. The last time you came over, I think it was the beginning of our sophomore year." She laughed as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Or was it junior year?"

"I think it was between those years." I said.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She asked as I heard her pop some popcorn.

"Sure! What'ya got?" I asked as I scanned her stack of DVDs.

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

Carly and I got out of the bus as quickly as possible.

"Here it is." Carly said as we both eyed the mansion. "23rd of sesame Street, burgundy village."

I sighed as I walked towards it slowly, Carly following behind me.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to us, Freddie? What if she'll NEVER talk to us again? What are we going to do? I can't-"

"Carls, come down." I said as I rested my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, okay? If there's a will, there's a way."

She sighed as she forced a smile and nodded. "Okay."

We continued walking until we were inches from the front door. I walked up and began to knock slowly.

"I don't think someone heard your faint knock, Freddie. Knock harder."

And I did as I was told but still nothing.

"Maybe they're aslee-"

"CARLY! FREDDIE!" Someone yelled as we both swiftly looked back to see none other than Spencer running towards us.

"Spencer? How'd you find us?" Carly asked as she assisted her out-of-breath brother.

"Mrs. B- Worried- Screaming at me WHERE'S MY FREDDIE!- And T-Bo, said you guys- and here-" He said between breaths.

"We should probably get going. Come on, Freddie. We'll come back tomorrow." Carly said as we both helped Spencer walk.

With one last glance towards the house, we headed for the bus stop.

* * *

**[SAM'S POV]**

I opened the front door and looked around.

"There's no one here, Wendz! Are you sure you heard a knock?" I asked as I closed the door.

"I could've sworn I heard a faint one and a much louder one a minute ago and little murmurs. Oddly enough, they sounded just like Carly and Freddie." She said as I went towards the couch.

"I think you're just hearing things." I chuckled.

"Oh well." She shrugged as we continued to watch the movie.

I took a last glance towards the door and sighed.

_Were Freddie and Carly really there a minute ago?_

* * *

**And that's that. I know, short chapter but it was just kind of like a filler. I'll promise I'll make a longer one. Sorry for the lack of update, guys. I was just busy with my enrollment for college. Seriously, there were sooo many steps! GAH! Anyways, I would like to thank the people who reviewed, favorite this story! You guys rock! Sorry, no mentions. I lost the list coz my mom threw it away. **

**Not to self: Put it in notebook instead of an old dirty folder.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK HARD! BTW, did you guys love iOMG? I thought it was a cliffy. Oh, Dan Why do you tease us? Excited for the iParty with victorious episode! Oh, and did you guys watched the SUPERMAN Music video by MOI? Seriously, Nathan Kress and his girlfriend Madisen hill were starred there. They even KISSED! GAH! I WISH THAT WAS JENNETTE INSTEAD! I actually CRIED when they kissed, hopping that somehow JATHAN would be together. That music video broke my Jathan-shipping heart x(( Okay, got to go now. It's 12:20 midnight here. BYE!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	22. CHAPTER 22: I Forgive

**DISCLAMER: Failed to disclaim... ERROR!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: I forgive  
**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Sam, get up!'' Wendy said as she shook me.

''Five more minutes, Wendz!'' I grumbled.

''I made bacon and eggs...'' She said.

''Well, why didn't you say that earlier?'' I said as I jumped out of bed.

She laughed as I dragged her down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

''Mmhmm... Good ol' bacon and eggs.'' I said as I began eating.

''Sam?''

''Yeah?'' I asked with a mouth full of eggs.

''Are you... Are you still mad at Carly and Freddie?''

I swallowed and thought for a second. Sure, I didn't like what they did but should I risk our friendship just for that minor incident that they made? They were just helping me facing my stage fright.

I sighed as I looked up at Wendy. ''I was never really mad in the first place, Wendz. Just a little shocked at what they did. And a bit embarrass''

She smiled. ''I'm glad that you're not mad at them coz your friendship's way more important.''

''Yeah, it is.''

''But, what are you going to do when you come face to face with them?'' She asked.

''Honestly, I dunno. I'll just listen to what they have to say, I guess.'' I shrugged.

''That would be best. If anything happens, I'm always here for you Sam. You know that, right?''

I smiled at what Wendy said. ''Of course, Wendz.''

'She laughed as we began to eat once again.

''So, what're we going to do today?'' I asked as I finished my breakfast.

''Well, we invited Shane to hang with us today.'' She said as she finished her cereal. ''So, just hang out I guess.''

''Cool!'' I exclaimed as I got out of my seat and stretched. ''When's he coming here?''

''Around noon, I think.''

''Oh, good. I still have time.''

''Time for what?'' She asked as I made my way towards the front door.

''Time to go shower and change. I'll just be back at noon, okay Wendz?'' I asked as I opened the door.

''Sure, Sam! See you later!'' She announced as I closed the door and started to walk.

I walked for a couple of blocks and was now entering my house.

''Sam, is that you honey?'' My mom asked.

''Yup it's me, mom! Where are you, anyways?'' I asked as I made my way through the living room.

''Here in my bedroom!''

I walked inside my room and went directly to the bathroom.

After taking a bath, I proceeded to changing my clothes. I changed into a white shirt with black lettering that said _What the Hell_ that I got from an Avril Lavigne concert, a black cardigan vest, black skinny jeans and my most favorite black sneakers.

I grabbed my phone, keys and some money as I made my way out of the room. As I walked towards the door, I saw my mom in the kitchen.

''I'm off to Wendy's. Be back later!'' I announced as I made my way towards the door.

''Want a ride?'' She offered as she stood up and gulped down her coffee. ''I'm going to work anyways.''

I know what you're thinking: _You're mom has a JOB_? Well, after a month of visiting the psychiatrist, my mom is now behaving really well. She stopped drinking and going to dates with losers and is now trying to be a good mother. She's now working as a business woman, or something. I forgot what it was.

''Nah, I'll just walk.'' I smiled.

''Okay! See you later!''

''Later!'' And with that, I closed the door.

I was walking down the street when I heard a shout.

''SAM!''

I turned around to see Shane running towards me.

''Oh, hey dude!'' I smiled.

''I thought you were still at Wendy's. Aren't we gonna hang out at her place?''

''Yeah but I just went home to shower and change clothes.''

''Ah, I see. So, you're heading to-''

''Wendy's.'' I cut him off

''Then we can both go together.'' He smiled as we both walked side by side, down the street.

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

''Thanks for the ride, Spence!'' Carly said as we got out of my mom's car.

''Sure thing. Just call me when you're done, okay?'' He said.

''Will, do. Later!'' I said as he drove off.

''Good thing you mom let us borrow her car.''

''Yeah.'' I said. ''But it wasn't easy convincing her.''

We walked up to Wendy's front door and knocked. We waited for a couple of minutes until someone opened the door.

''Oh, hey Freddie!'' Wendy smiled. ''Hey Carly! It's so nice to see both of you again.''

''It's nice to see you too, Wendy. Um, we were wondering if-''

''Sam's here?'' She asked with her knowing smile that was seen on her face.

''Yeah, is she?'' Carly said, hopefully.

''No, but she'll be here in a couple of minutes. Oh, where are my manners. Come inside!''

''Thanks.'' I said as we both entered her house.

We sat down on the couch as Wendy made her way towards the kitchen.

''Wendy, are you sure she's coming here?'' Carly asked.

''I'm positive. She went home to change and take a bath.''

''When did she leave?'' I asked.

''After breakfast.'' She said as she served us some popcorn and set five cans of peppy cola.

''Oh, okay. Carly said as she relaxed a little in her seat.

I heard Wendy sigh as she looked up at us.

''Sam told me, by the way. What you guys did on the show.''

''Oh, she did?'' I blinked.

''Yeah, I just-''

''We didn't intend to embarrass Sam, live on iCarly.'' Carly started.

''We just wanted to let the world know how talented she is.'' I added.

''I know that. And she knows it too.'' Wendy said.

''She knows it too? What do you mean-''

''I mean, she knows that your intentions were good. She was just a little shocked. But don't worry, she's not mad at both of you.''

''She said that?'' Carly smiled.

''Yeah, she did. We were discussing that this morning. And I know you guys feel bad about it.''

''So, _SO_ bad!'' Carly piped in.

''Then it's going to be fine.'' Wendy comforted her.

All of a sudden, we heard the front door opened and after a couple of seconds, closed. My breath hitched as I heard murmurs and people talking. Wendy stood up and I looked at Carly who was as pale as I was.

''Oh, come on Sam! You know that was so true!'' I heard Shane whine.

Wait, what is he doing here?

''Psh, yeah right. I did not-'' Sam stopped as she saw the three of us.

She looked at me then at Carly and finally at Wendy who just gave her a smile. Shane was just behind her with an 'o' expression.

''Um...'' Shane said.

''SAM!'' Carly screamed as she stood up and ran to hug her.

She almost fell but Shane balanced her. I'm starting to hate this guy...

''Sam! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it made you really upset! I'm really, _REALLY_ sorry! I-'' Carly broke down in tears.

''Shh... Carls, it's cool. Shh... There, there.'' She soothed her as Carly cried on her shoulder.

I stood up and walked towards them as Shane walked towards Wendy.

''You called them?'' I heard Shane whisper to Wendy.

''No, they came here to look for Sam.'' Wendy replied as I saw Shane nodded.

''Come on, Carls. You're crying all over Sam.'' I said as I lifted her off of Sam.

She wiped her tears. ''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''It's cool'' She laughed. I missed her laugh.

She smiled at Carly's teary face and then looked at me. I was loss for words. It was as if all the things I wanted to say disappeared.

''I... Um,'' That was all I managed to say before she smiled and hugged both me and Carly.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and melted into the hug. I leaned in a little and whispered in her ear.

''We're really sorry, Sammy…'' I said.

She let go of us and looked at us once again with a smile. ''Thanks.''

''Now that everything is in order, let's have a DVD marathon! '' Wendy announced as both Sam and Shane cheered.

''Alright! Time to par-ty! '' Sam exclaimed.

Carly walked over to where Wendy and Shane were seated. I grabbed Sam's arm and tugged at it. She gave me a questioning look and I sighed at her.

''So, are we all cool? '' I asked, trying to break the ice as she smirked and rolled her eyes.

''No Frednub, we're not.'' She said sarcastically.

''So, am I still your boyfriend? '' I asked, a little nervous.

She grabbed both sides of my cheeks and swiftly kissed me on the lips.

''Did that answer your question? '' She asked, smirking.

''Yes.'' I said with a grin but was awarded with a slight punch in the arm.

''Hey you lovebirds, are you going to watch or make out? '' Carly said as both Wendy and Shane looked at us.

''Coming!'' I said as I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her towards the couch.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! WOOH! What a chapter. :D Not much a long one but it will do :P I would like to extend my apologies for not updating soon. But at least I updated! A BIG THANK YOU to these AWESOME PEOPLE!**

XxThe Penny TreasurexX** for the **_Review_

SeddieFTW** for the **_Review_** and the **_Story Alert_

eimi 262** for the **_Review_

Veve2491** for the **_Review_** and **_Favorite Story_

Luna188** for the **_Review_

**And last but not the least…**

Jack Faire** for the **_Story Alert_

**Did you all see the official music video of Jennette McCurdy's **_**Generation Love**_**? I can't believe Nick only showed thirty minutes of it! -_- That was totally disrespectful! Just saying. Well, I'm off now! Don't forget to read mine and **PolarPurple**'s SPELLBOUND story! Just updated the CHAPTER! :D CIAO! 3**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	23. CHAPTER 23: The Announcement

**DISCLAIM TO THE ER: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! HUHUHU! *cries***

* * *

**CHAPTER 23: The Announcement  
**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

After a couple of weeks hanging out with Carly, Wendy, Shane and of course, my Sammy, spring break is finally over and school is here.

''Ugh, I hate school. Why can't summer be here, already?'' Sam grumbled.

''Graduation is fast approaching, Sam. Don't worry. After the prom, it's-''

''Wait, wait, back up. Did you say prom?'' Sam asked.

''Well, yeah! Wendy told me about it.'' Carly smiled.

''How did Wendy know?'' I asked as we walked towards school.

''She's one of the committees, remember? And she asked me if I could be one too. Oh, I'm so excited!'' Carly squealed in delight.

You see, I was afraid to go in any event wherein I have to attend a couple's thing for I would be dateless or worst, stuck with a sane date. But now, I'm not worried at all. I have a very beautiful date to go with and I'm sure I'll have fun, no doubt about it.

''Well good luck with that, Carly. You'll do great as a prom committee.'' I smiled.

''Oh, I hope so. I don't wanna overdo the decorations and all.'' She said worriedly.

''Don't worry, kiddo. You'll do a great job. You're Carly Shay, for Pete's sake! You may not have artistic skills like your brother, but you sure have an artistic brain and that's for sure.'' Sam said, heartily.

''Thanks, Sam!'' Carly grinned as she then hugged her best friend.

The bell rang, signaling us to proceed to our respective classes. Well, that's what I thought. All of a sudden, a voice blared through the speakers.

''_ATTENTION ALL SENIOR STUDENTS! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM, NOW. AGAIN, TO ALL SENIOR STUDENTS PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM. THANK YOU!_''

''I guess we're going to the auditorium, then.'' I told them.

''WOOHOO! NO CLASS!'' Sam cheered as she skipped happily towards the auditorium and both me and Carly followed suit.

When we were inside the hallow halls, I began my search in finding Sam.

''There! I found her. Come on, Freddie.'' Carly said as she led the way.

We found Sam sitting three seats near the stage. She was talking to Wendy who was sitting next to Shane. Wendy noticed us walking towards them and stood up.

''Guys, over here!'' Wendy called out. ''We saved you a seat!''

''Thanks.'' Carly said as she sat next to Sam who left me to sit between her and Gibby.

''Hey Gib!''

''Sup Freddie!'' He said as we both high fived.

''Oh, hey Gibby.'' Carly smiled at him.

Gibby grinned. ''Hey.''

''Freddie, um would you mind switching-''

''Oh, I don't mind at all.'' I cut her off as I stood up to switch seats with her.

''Thanks.'' She smiled as she sat comfortably next to Gibby.

''No problem.'' I said as I sat next to my beloved girlfriend.

''Hey!'' She smiled.

''Hey, beautiful.'' I smirked.

''Hey Wendy! Shane!'' I greeted as she responded with a smile and a wave as well as with Shane.

''Hey, you two have the same shirts!'' Carly spoke, all of sudden.

''Huh?'' I asked but she was pointing at Sam.

I craned my neck and noticed what Carly was implying. Sam and Wendy were, indeed wearing the exact same shirt. She was wearing a white shirt with the words _What the Hell _written in black lettering while Wendy was wearing a black one with pink lettering.

''What was that, Carls?'' Sam asked as she looked at both of us. ''What? Why are you two staring at?''

''Nothing. It's just that you two are wearing the same shirts.'' Carly explained.

''Oh! These _What the hell _shirts that we're wearing?'' Wendy asked as both me and Carly nodded.

''We got it from an Avril Lavigne concert.'' Sam said.

''You two went to an Avril Lavigne concert?'' Gibby asked.

''Yeah!'' Wendy smiled.

''Oh, I love her!'' Gibby exclaimed as all of us gave him an odd look, including Shane.

''What?''

''You like Avril Lavigne?'' Shane asked.

''Of course! I love her and all of her songs. She rocks, dude!'' He said as all of us laughed and shook our heads.

''Okay then.'' Shane laughed.

''Attention! Settle down students, please settle down.'' Principal Franklin said as he stood right before us and all of the seniors quiet down.

''Thank you. Now, some of you might have known this coming but the annual prom is coming.'' He said as all of us cheered with excitement. ''Now, the prom committee will now discuss with you their plans for the upcoming senior's promenade and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell them. Now may I present to you the head of the committee, Ms. Wendy Braun.''

Wendy smiled as she stood up and walked towards the stage.

''WOOHOO! GO WENDS!'' Sam stood up and exclaimed as Wendy laughed at her antics.

''Thank you Principal Franklin and my fellow seniors. Now, as you may or may not know, the annual Promenade will be in a couple of weeks from now. Before we'll have an open discussion about it, will the other Prom committees please come up here on stage so we can first plan it? Thank you.'' She announced.

''Go, Carls!'' Sam cheered as Carly stood up and walked towards the stage.

''The committee will just have a thirty minute meeting so I declare an early recess for all of you. Be here at exactly 8:45. You may now be dismissed.'' Principal Franklin announced as we stood up and started to head out of the auditorium.

''How awesome is an early recess?'' Sam cheered as we walked towards the cafeteria with Gibby and Shane behind us.

''Knowing you, the best of the best.'' Shane said as we laughed.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah...''

''I can't wait for prom!'' Gibby said. ''It's gonna be awesome!''

''Yeah, awesome'' Sam said glumly.

I noticed her expression and asked in a hushed tone.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' I asked as Shane and Gibby talked about what to wear.

''Nothing, nothing's wrong.''

''I know you, Sam. Come on tell me what's bugging you. Why aren't you psyched about prom? It's going to be our last.''

''I'm-I'm just imagining the torture I'll be in when Carly drags me to the mall to pick out dresses.'' She sighed. ''And shoes. Ugh! That might be the death of me.''

I chuckled as I kissed her cheek. ''And with whatever outfit you're going to wear, you'll still look gorgeous to me.''

She rolled her eyes and pushed me lightly, hiding her now pink coated cheeks. ''You're so full of cheese, Benson.''

''And that's why you love me.'' I chuckled as I winked at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

''Come on, you're going to buy momma her meat!'' She said as she pushed me in the direction of the cafeteria lady.

We got in line and as we ordered, I couldn't help but think: _I cannot wait for senior's promenade. It's going to be a night to remember, I can tell._

* * *

**TA DA! Now, this chapter's a done! Sad to say, this story is close to an ending… You want a spoiler? Okay, well let's just say after the prom there's going to be a major drama between the two lovebirds. You might be forgetting the title of this story… Hahaha… Not to worry, it will have a sequel… But I'm not quite sure what the title would be… I'm, how you say, loss for words? :P I would like to thank these awesome people:**

SeddierFTW** for the **_Review_**!**

AvalonXNaruto** for the **_Favorite Story_**!**

XxThe Penny TreasurexX** for the **_Review_**!**

**And last but not the least…. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

Maiks-heart** for the **_Review_** and the **_Story Alert_**!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH-ness! 3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR GREAT SUPPORT! WITHOUT ALL OF YOU, I WOULDN'T BE INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY! So, a big round of applause for all of you! THANK YOU ALL! :D These are, as of now, the Story Stats for Lost in the Wind!**

REVIEWS – _99 _**(one more and I'll read 100! THANK YOU ALL!)**

HITS – _12,139_ **(OMG! Last time I checked, it was only one thousand plus! OMG!)**

FAVS – _28 _**(THANK YOU! *hugs*)**

ALERTS – _30 _**(WITHOUT ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, IT WOULDN'T GET THIS MUCH!)**

**So, thank you sooo sooo much! I love you all! :D **

_**[Skyleinz]**_


	24. CHAPTER 24: The Plan

**DISCLAIM-ER: I do not own iCarly but I own the universe. Yeah, beat that Dan! :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: The Plan**

**[CARLY'S POV]**

''Okay guys, we only have thirty minutes to discuss everything. Now, I want ideas, unique ones, got it?'' Wendy said as we all nodded.

''Okay, Haley!'' She exclaimed as she pointed towards Haley, a classmate of mine from Biology who has brown hair who is wearing a red rounded pair of glasses, covering her green eyes.

''Oh, um how about a band?'' She suggested.

''Good, good.'' Wendy nodded as she wrote it down. ''Mark!''

''How about balloons and streamers?'' Mark, a guy also from my biology class, with brown hair, styled like Justin Bieber, and a matching pair of brown eyes said.

''Could be,'' She said as she directly wrote it down. ''Sarah?''

''I was thinking of a big stage wherein the band could perform. Oh, and also disco ball to top it all off!'' Sarah, one of Wendy's possy said. She has dark brown hair and gray eyes.

''Ooh, PERFECT!'' Wendy exclaimed as she also wrote those down. ''Okay, who's next? Ah, Carly!''

I thought for a moment on what idea could I pitch in. All of the important ones were already suggested. Just then, I thought of something that might be perfect.

''The dance will be held on a Saturday, right?'' I asked as they all nodded. ''Well, how about we do iCarly there?''

''Wait, you mean do iCarly live on our prom night?'' Rob, a guy from my social studies, asked. He has jet black hair with piercing blue eyes. He's a football player and a hot one, on that.

''Yeah!'' I exclaimed. ''Think about it, all of us could be seen live on the web.''

''But, don't you do skits and stuff?'' Sarah asked.

''Yeah, but we can have games and stuff in between the affair. And all the students can participate!''

''BRILLIANT!'' Wendy exclaimed, making us jump. ''Carly, that's PERFECT!''

I grinned. ''Really? You'll consider it?''

''Heck, yeah!'' She said, slamming her hand on the table. ''We'll be the first batch to do that like, ever! And all of the lower years will be so jealous! So, what do you say guys?''

''LET'S DO IT!'' We all cheered.

''Okay, okay.'' Wendy laughed. ''Now, Byron!''

''Flashing lights!'' He exclaimed, wiggling his fingers for effect.

* * *

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

''_ALL SENIORS PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM! I REPEAT, ALL SENIORS PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM NOW!_''

''The meeting must be done. Come on, guys!'' I said.

''Aw, already?'' Sam groaned as we walked towards the place.

''GUYS! OVER HERE!'' Gibby stood up and waved.

''I see Gibson!'' Sam exclaimed. ''Come on!''

She grabbed my arm and maneuvered our way out of the crowd and towards them. We finally stopped three seats near the stage.

''Here! We saved ya a seat!'' Shane said.

''Good servants!'' Sam said as she patted both of their heads and sat next to Gibby.

''So, we're both servants now?'' Shane asked.

''Yes, yes you are.'' Sam grinned as I sat next to her.

''Since when did that happen?'' Gibby asked.

''Since I became Princess Puckett.'' She laughed. _Uh oh..._

''Gee, I wonder who calls her that...'' Gibby said sarcastically as both of them looked at me. Well, more like glared.

''Hell-o Seniors! Are you guys ready for what we, the prom committee, have in stored on our prom night?'' Wendy said through the microphone as we all cheered.

''Okay, so it's not really much but feel free to pitch ideas after.'' She said as she scanned her clipboard. ''For starters, Haley suggested that we'll have a band!''

Everyone cheered and I noticed Sam's blue orbs sparkled and a smile creeping in the side of her mouth.

''Sarah suggested that we will have a big stage for the band to perform and of course, a disco ball!''

''Mark said we could have balloons, streamers and maybe confetti!''

''Wow, I can already imagine it!'' Gibby whispered as we all nodded.

''Byron suggested we could have flashing and revolving lights for the dance floor!'' And with that, everybody screamed.

''We will also announce our Prom king and queen, as suggested by Rob. Voting will be done by a dance contest. Whoever gets the most audience impact will be crowned as the winners.''

''Wow, a dance contest! Sounds legit to me!'' Gibby said.

''Andrew also suggested we will have a buffet instead of an ordinary snack table.''

''WOOHOO! YOU ROCK, DREW!'' Sam and Gibby exclaimed as they heard about food.

''Sweet! More food!'' Sam drooled.

''And the best part is, we're going to be on iCarly!'' Wendy screamed as everyone stood up and applauded. '', As suggested by Carly, herself!''

''WHAT?'' Sam and I both exclaimed. We exchanged glances as Sam stood up and charged towards the stage, with me behind her.

''Psst, Carly!'' I whispered. ''Yo, Car-ley!''

Sam groaned as she walked towards her, not bothering everyone was there eyeing both of them.

''Sam, NO!'' I said but it was already too late as she was dragging Carly backstage, literally!

''Ow! Sam, claws! OW!'' She screeched as she was trying to free herself from Sam's grasp.

Once Sam let her go, she hissed as she rubbed her sore wrist. ''Ow, Sam! That really hurts.''

''Why didn't you tell us we were doing iCarly live on our prom night?'' We both said.

''Oh, shoot! I forgot!'' She said as she slapped her forehead. ''Guys, I'm so sorry!''

Sam sighed as she rubbed her templates.

''It's cool.'' I said.

''No, not cool! How are we suppose to do iCarly when there are tons of people yelling and screaming all the time?'' Sam asked.

''Well, Wendy said that a senior's promenade is more mature and sophisticated than a school dance. '' Carly explained.

''So, what? We're going to be the MCs?'' Sam asked as Carly nodded.

''And I'm still behind the camera?'' I asked.

''No, not anymore. Wendy's brother will take charge on that. You're one of the MCs, like us.''

''Wait, Wendy's brother, William? William Braun?'' Sam asked.

''Yup! Him! He'll be in charge of filming the whole thing. Cameras will be installed in each corner so he can switch to whatever angle is best. Like, if we're introducing or on stage, he'll switch the camera near the stage on. You guys get it?''

''Ah, okay!'' We nodded in agreement.

''So we better step up our game. We have major skit doing and game planning here.'' Carly said.

''Yeah, we should. Otherwise the viewers and the other seniors are going to be bummed and bored.''

''Exactly! Oh, have to go now. Talk to you guys later!'' Carly said as she ran to the stage.

''Come on, Fredlumps.'' Sam said as we headed back to our seats.

''Okay, that's about everything we discussed. Now, any suggestions? Comments?'' Wendy asked.

Someone yelled. ''Whose band is going to play?''

''Um, we actually haven't decided on that yet.'' Wendy said bashfully, looking at her fellow committees.

''HEY!'' Sam yelled as everyone's heads turned to her, including Wendy's.

''Yes Sam?'' Wendy asked.

''How about Shane's band, The_ Fiasco_?'' She said as everyone cheered.

''YEAH, SHANE'S BAND!'' Someone screamed.

''YEAH, LET THE _FIASCO_ PLAY!'' Someone agreed as everyone was yelling.

_FI-AS-CO!_

_FI-AS-CO!_

_FI-AS-CO!_

''So, what do you say Shane? Will you guys do the honor of pumping up the party?'' Wendy asked.

''Come on, Shane!'' Sam encouraged.

Truth be told, their band is actually really good! We heard them play when we were at Wendy's house. They even wanted Sam to be their lead singer but she refused. She didn't really tell them no. Her exact words were _Nah, I'm not ready for that yet. Sorry guys. Maybe in another lifetime. _

''I don't really know, Sam. We've never perform in front of a big audience before.'' He said.

''Well, then here's your chance! You might be discovered! Didn't you say you wanted to become a rock star? Well, then take the risk!'' Sam said. Wow, I've never heard Sam encourage a person like that, except for me and Carly, of course.

''It's now or never, Shane!'' Sam exclaimed.

He sighed and glanced back at her as he stood up.

''WE'LL DO IT!'' He yelled as everyone cheered.

''Well then, I guess we have a band!'' Wendy exclaimed as everyone screamed in excitement.

Shane whispered something to Sam which resulted in a little argument. I didn't quite hear anything because of the noise and Gibby's high pitch screaming. Sam then sat back and was unmoving, like a zombie.

''Hey, you okay?'' I asked her. She was actually pale white too.

''Uh, y-yeah. I'm good.'' She said.

''And everything's all good!'' Wendy said. ''Anymore?''

I heard people screamed out their suggestions as others cheered.

Everything is all set up for prom. And the only thing we have to do is prepare.

* * *

**Oh the chapter's done! Coming up is... CHAPTER NUMBER 25! HAHA! :P Ooh, what did Shane whispered to Sam, making her all zombie-like? You'll find out on the later chapters, not the , and I apologize if another author already named a band _FIASCO_. I just thought it was a good band name. So, if there is, I APOLOGIZE! :) I didn't steal it or anything! HONEST! Cross my heart and hope to die, lightning may strike me if I'm telling a lie! I SWEAR!  
**

**I really appreciate the ratings in this story! You guys are remarkable! And especially THESE PEOPLE:**

**XxThe Penny TreasurexX for the review [twice]**

**SeddieFTW for the review [twice] and Story Alert**

**Eimi 262 for the review**

**VeVe2491 for the review and favorite story**

**Luna188 for the review**

**Jack Faire for the story alert**

**Maiks-heart for the review**

**Readandreview for the favorite story**

**KressxBlack for the favorite story and review**

**And last but not the least…**

**Moonyandpadfoot for the review **

**Without you guys, I might not have the strength to write more and more. So, THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW/FAVORITE STORY/FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY ALERT on my one - shot story, MAYONNAISE! 3 LOOOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT! :D ****MUCH LOOOOVE! xD**  


_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	25. CHAPTER 25: The Day before Prom

**DIS-CLAIM-HER: Oh my, disclaim her! *points at Mandy* Agree? :P I own mah paaants! Uh, DUH! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The day before Prom  
**

**[SAM'S POV]**

It's been two weeks since the meeting and I swear I have never been this stressed out!

Every day, we meet at Carly's place along with the Prom committee to discuss the games that we're going to do. Ugh, my brain is absolutely fried from thinking too hard.

Right now, we are in the iCarly studio. And by we, I mean Me, Fredbag and Gibby. Carly's down stairs planning alongside with Wendy and the prom committee.

Every fifteen minutes, she comes up here and discuss about iCarly and when the time is up, she goes back down again for another fifteen minutes. Basically, she runs up and down the stairs to divide her time between iCarly and the committee.

''Okay, how about the baby Spencer bit?'' Gibby suggested.

''Gib, you really want Spencer to be part of our prom?'' I asked.

''Oh, riiight.'' He said.

Freddie sighed. ''Ugh, got any more ideas?''

''We've already thought of every bit we did! And even other skits!'' Gibby exclaimed.

''Well, what about new ones?'' I suggested.

''New ones?'' They asked in unison.

''No, the _old ones_.'' I said sarcastically. ''Didn't I just say new ones?''

''Well, what kind of new ones?'' Gibby asked.

''I dunno. Let us think, shall we?'' I exclaimed.

Suddenly, Carly burst inside the studio.

''Hey guys! What's happening? How's the skits? Are they going well? How are the games?'' She started throwing questions without even breathing for one second.

I stood up and calmed her. ''Chill, Carly girl!''

''I can't chill Sam! Prom is in two days! And we haven't have enough games and skits to keep the audience and the viewers at ease!'' She exclaimed.

''Look,'' I started as I soothed her. ''Leave iCarly to us. Just concentrate on the planning.''

''What?'' Both Frednub and Gibson screeched in unison.

''Are you sure you all can handle it?'' Carly asked. ''The boys aren't in on that idea.''

I sighed as I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me.

''Carls, I'm your co-host. Don't you trust me?'' I asked.

''Of course I trust you, Sam! You have the craziest ideas known to man!'' She laughed. ''It's _them _that I'm worried about.''

I chuckled as she pointed at the two baboons sitting on the beanbags, looking at us.

''I'll man-handle the dorks. You handle the decorating team. Got it?''

She sighed as I pushed her out of the studio. ''Okay, Sam.''

I closed the door and plopped down on the beanbags.

''Sam, what was that?'' Freddie asked. ''We can't do this!''

I sighed as I just keep writing what comes into my brain.

''What are you even doing?'' Gibby asked.

''Probably doodling, I guess.'' Freddie mumbled.

And with that, I exploded. ''WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR MOUTH! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WRITING! GAH!''

Freddie and Gibby were wide eyed as they nodded slowly and shut their trap. Thank Ham!

After a couple minutes of silence, I was done. I stretched and stood up on the beanbag.

''Sam, come on. We've got to work on the whole iCarly show. And it's already eleven.'' I heard Freddie said as I was walking around the studio to get rid of the cramps.

''Check the yellow pad, Freddifer.'' I simply said.

He sighed as I heard him flip through the pages.

''Oh My God!'' Gibby said. ''You finished writing the entire show in less than and hour?''

I just shrugged as I sat back down, with them both staring at me. ''What?''

''It's just that,'' Freddie started. ''You're the laziest person that we know''

''Yeah!'' Gibby agreed. ''But you did the undidable!''

''Undidable?'' I laughed.

''Is that even a word, Gib?'' Freddie asked.

''It is now!'' He said.

''Okay?'' I said, unsurely.

Freddie stood up and hugged me.

''Wow! What the chiz?''

''Just my way of saying you're an awesome girlfriend!'' He smirked.

''Yeah, yeah.'' I said as he kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

''Sam, come on!'' Carly yelled as she was waiting for me by our locker.

''What's the rush, Shay?''

''It's Friday!''

''And? You wanna sing the Friday song by that tone-death llama?''

''What? No!'' She chuckled.

''Then what?'' I asked.

''You forgot, didn't you?'' She said as she was dragging me out of the door.

''Just spit it out, Shay!''

''You promised we'll pick dresses today!''

Oh, crap! This is the day I'm dreading to come. Why, oh why must this day come? Can someone please save me from this soon to be nightmare? HELLO? ANYBODY? PLEASE?

''Ugh!'' I groaned. ''Caaaaarlyyyy! I don't waaaannaaaa!''

''Sam, you have to!''

''No I don't! I don't need a stupid dress to go to a stinkin' prom!''

''Sam,'' She sighed. ''I know you hate dresses. But you can't just wear a shirt and a pair of jeans. It's a formal affair. Please, do it for me.''

''NO!'' I exclaimed. ''There is no way in hell-''

''If not for me then, do it for Freddie.''

Oh, boy. I'm going to regret going to this thing. I sighed as I looked at her face. She was already giving me her signature puppy dog pout. God, I can't resist that face!

''Ugh! Fine.'' I grumbled.

''Yay!'' She cheered. And thank you for your hard work on finishing iCarly!''

''Wait, how'd you-''

''Gibby told me.'' She smiled as I chuckled.

I laughed. ''What is up with you and Gibson, anyway?''

She blushed. ''W-What? What are y-you talking about?''

''Psh, like you don't know!'' I teased her. ''You like him, don't ya?''

''You're insane, Sam.''

''And you're a bad liar.'' I pointed out. ''I'm not blind to see you've got a thing for him.''

''Ooh, the mall! We're here!'' She said as she dragged me inside.

''Carls! Slow down, will you?'' I exclaimed as she dragged me to a store.

''Ooh, how pretty!'' She said as she ran towards the pile of dresses.

I sighed as I started to scan for a dress to wear tomorrow.

''Find anything you like, Sam?'' I looked up to see Carly covered in frilly dresses.

''WOW!'' I exclaimed. ''Not more than a minute and you already have a pile at hand?''

She giggled as she balanced the dresses. ''Um, can you help me pick one?''

I laughed as I pushed her towards the dressing room.

''Okay, just sit there.'' She ordered as I sat down.

Five minutes had passed and she opened the door, revealing herself in a blue dress. It has a dark shade of blue at the top and a light shade from the waist down with a frilly lace covering the skirt part that goes just above her knees. It has a V neck, revealing just enough cleavage.

''So, what do you think?'' She asked as she did a little twirl.

''Meh, it's alright but not your style.'' I said.

She looked herself in the mirror and frowned. ''You're right. It doesn't suit me at all.''

And with that, she marched right back inside the fitting room.

The second dress was way off for her. She opened the door, revealing herself in a short sleeve, plain blue dress that was just the same height as the one before.

''So?'' She asked. ''What do you think? Too plain, right?''

''Very plain.'' She sighed as she once again stride inside the small room.

The third one was just plain ridiculous. She opened the door absolutely wearing a long sleeve dress with a turtleneck. Its design was a horizontal zigzag with different shades of pink, purple and sky blue colors.

She looked at me with much discomfort as I restrained to laugh.

''Too retro'' I said, sending her once again inside the room.

The fourth one was just as ridiculous as before. Let's just say, she looked more like a toddler to me. There she stood, in a plaid dress with matching belt hooked behind her. With her standing there, I lost it. You know what I did? I laughed my ass off.

''Can you stop laughing and tell me what do you think about this one?'' Carly said, annoyed.

''You look like a toddler, Carls.'' I said and laughed again.

''Ugh, this is just great!'' She grumbled as she went inside the changing room again.

The fifth one was rather bright. No, seriously. It was a plain, very long sleeved orange dress with a turtle neck. She huffed as she gave me a questioned look.

''Too big for you, literally! Your hands aren't even visible anymore, Carls.'' I said.

With a long sigh, she retreated back inside.

I was almost asleep when Carly walked out.

''What about this, Sam?'' She asked as I slowly opened my eyes.

''Wow,'' I said, rather speechless. ''You look awesome, Carly! Just, totally gorgeous.''

''You really think so?'' She said as she looked herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a ladies' green polka dot cocktail dress with a balloon skirt. It was PERFECT for her!

''I don't think,'' I started. ''I _know_!'' I grinned at her as she smiled.

''Okay! I'll get dressed while you pick a dress. GO!'' She said as she pushed me towards the stacks of dresses.

''Ugh. Stupid prom night.'' I mumbled as I picked out at least, six dresses.

''You done?'' She asked as she stepped outside of the room wearing her casual attire.

''Yeah.''

''Good! Now, go and try them on!'' She said as I huffed.

The first dress that I wore was a green dress with sequins on top and a green frilly skirt with a dash of pink. It stopped in between my mid thighs and I swear, I'm almost naked.

''Come out and let me see it, Sammy!'' She exclaimed.

With a sigh, I emerged from the room with a bored expression.

''Hmm, it's too plain. Next one! '' She said.

The second dress was the same as the last one but it's in tangerine. I stepped out of the dressing room and revealed myself.

''Isn't that like the last one but with a different color?''

''Yup.'' I said, popping the 'p' for effect.

''Hmmm... Nope. NEXT!'' She exclaimed.

The third one was a still the same as the other two but in white. It's pretty cute, actually. The white frilly skirt with a dash of pink, it's nice. I walked out of the door and divulge myself for Carly to see.

''It's really pretty on you.'' She smiled.

''So, this is it then?'' I asked.

She examined me again and shook her head. ''It doesn't scream the perfect one for you. Try another.''

I groaned as I again, locked myself inside the tiny room. The next dress was almost the same as the last three but it's in the color blue with a blue flower on the middle of the blue belt. I once again came out of hiding.

''Hmm, nope.'' She said. ''Try another one.''

''There's only one left. If it's not good, then I'm picking the white one.'' I said as Carly nodded.

After a couple of minutes, I emerge myself from the room. I noticed Carly's eyes went wide as she saw me stepped out. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

''.God.'' She muttered.

''What? Is it bad?'' I asked a little conscious about the dress that I'm wearing.

It was a ladies' violet and black cocktail dress with diagonal flounces. I actually liked the dress. It's rock-ish and my type of style. It would look good on a pair of leggings and my combat boots.

''IT'S PERFECT, SAM!'' She exclaimed as she eyed me up and down. ''You look absolutely stunning on that dress! I'm sure Freddie will go weak on his knees!''

I laughed. ''And yours will make Gibson dance without his shirt on.'' I said as she blushed.

''Come on. Go and change and we'll buy the dresses.''

''Alrighty then!'' I smiled as I walked inside the fitting room for the very last time.

* * *

**AND, IT'S DONE! WOOHOO! WOW! What a chapter. You don't know how hard it was to find a dress for the cast. It was actually really tiring. Oh, and BTW! the dresses that I've described can be found in my profile. There's a link! (If the links don't work, just copy/past it in a new tab, kay? KAY!) :D I would like to thank these AWESOME people:**

**Moonyandpatfoot07 for reviewing all of the chapters! [LOL!]**

**XxThe Penny TreasurexX for the review**

**Eimi 262 for the review**

**KressxBlack for the review**

**SeddierFTW for the review**

**Mileycfan4eva for the review and favorite story**

**Maiks-heart for the review and favorite story**

**iBlowDandelions for the review**

******And last but hopefully not the least…**

**DivaDime95 for the favorite story  
**

**YOU ROCK GUYS! This is just the dress shopping part. Next chapter is the PROM NIGHT! :D I won't be able to post it coz I'm going on a three day trip to Cebu City, Philippines. I'll be back on Wednesday and hopefully, just pray I'll be able to do chapter 26 when I'm there, I'll post the next chapter! :D THANKS AGAIN, GUUUYS! MUCH LOVE! Xoxo**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	26. CHAPTER 26: Night of our Lives

**DIS-CLAIM-ER: Oh, you knoooow! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Night of our lives**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

It was already Saturday, the day that we've all been preparing for. Me and the Gibster are getting ready in my apartment. We actually planned to go to Carly's apartment together to pick the girls up.

''Now, how do I look?'' Gibby asked as he turned to look at me.

His suit fit him perfectly. He was wearing a long sleeve light green tuxedo and long white polo undershirt with matching light green trousers and white leather shoes.

''Nice. It fits you, Gib.'' I said as I fixed my violet colored tie. I'm wearing a long black suite and a long polo beneath it with black trousers and leather shoes.

''Awesome!'' He exclaimed as he went back to look his reflection in the mirror.

''Why did you pick a light green tux, anyway?'' I asked out of curiosity.

''Oh, Carly told me to wear it.'' He said nonchalantly.

''That's strange.'' I said as I glanced back at the mirror.

''Why is that?'' He asked as he looked at me.

''Well, Carly told me to wear a violet one.'' I said.

''Hmm, that is strange.'' He murmured as he walked up to my dresser and grabbed the green rose corsage.

''I hope Carly likes this. I picked it especially for her.'' He said as he inhaled the aroma.

I laughed as I also grabbed the violet one that I picked out for Sam.

''So, when are you planning to tell Carly you're in love with her?'' I asked as I walked out of my room.

''I dunno yet, dude.'' He said begrudgingly. ''It's either later tonight or at graduation.''

We walked out of my apartment and I was going to knock on Carly's door when Gibby stopped me.

''Dude, help me out.'' He said. ''When will I tell her?''

I sighed as I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at him. ''Only you will know when the right time is, Gib, only you. Sometimes, you don't even know it. It just slips out.'' I said, remembering the night that I told, or rather screamed, at Sam how much I love her.

He sighed as I let go and knocked. After a while, Spencer opened the door and let us in.

''Sup, Spence!''

''Hey Spencer!''

''Hey guys!'' He announced as he closed the door.

''Carly and Sam are upstairs getting all dolled up.''

''Oka-''

''CAR-LAY! GIBB-EH AND FREDD-EH ARE HERE!'' Spencer screeched.

''OKAAAY! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES!'' Carly yelled back.

''They'll be down in a few-''

''Yeah, I know. We heard her.'' I said as I rubbed my sore ear.

After a couple of minutes, Carly came down and I swear Gibby's jaw dropped five hundred feet below the ground.

''Hey!'' She smiled as she saw us.

She looked very pretty, as always. She was wearing a green polka dot cocktail dress with a balloon skirt that stopped just between her thighs and black high heel stilettos. Her hair was tied up to the side. Actually, the color of her dress matched Gibby's tux perfectly. No wonder Carly told him to choose that color. I wonder if Sam's gown is a violet one.

''Y-You look very pretty, Carly.'' Gibby stuttered.

She blushed and looked down. ''Thank you, Gib. Sam actually helped me picked it.''

''Then I should thank her later.'' He grinned as Carly blushed again.

''Oh, this is for you.'' He said as he got the corsage and slipped it onto her wrist. Even the corsage matched their outfit perfectly.

I cleared my throat and asked. ''Um, where's Sam?''

''Who?'' Carly said dreamily but then snapped out of it. ''Oh! She's still upstairs. She locked herself in my bathroom and told me she'll only come out when she's done. She will be the one to put make up on her and not me. She said I put too much on her.''

I nodded and smiled, thinking Sam putting on makeup.

''Oh, there she is now!'' Carly squealed as she turned her gaze towards the stairs.

I turned my head and I thought my jaw dropped and my eyes popped out of their sockets. She was like a pop angel descending down the stairs.

She was wearing a violet and black cocktail dress with diagonal flounces that was the same height as Carly's. She was also wearing black leggings that stopped an inch below her knees, black combat boots and a black necklace. Her blonde curls hung loosely, framing her beautiful face and a violet flower clipped on the upper side of her hair.

''Hey! Sorry I took a while.'' She said as she walked towards us.

I then studied her face. Her makeup wasn't overly done like Carly's but that's just the way I liked it. She looked beautiful, inside and out.

''Hey you.'' I smiled as I slipped the violet corsage that matched her dress perfectly, on her wrist.

''Hey yourself, nub.'' She grinned as she looked at the corset.

''You look absolutely beautiful.'' I said as I kissed her cheek.

''You're such a sap.'' She laughed.

''Aw, you two have matching outfits.'' Carly cooed.

''So do both of you.'' Sam said as she pointed towards them.

''Okay! Everybody all set?'' Spencer suddenly emerge out of nowhere, making us all jump. He looked at us. ''Okay, let's go!''

We cheered as we walked out of the door.

_This is going to be the night of our lives!_

* * *

**And, DONE! Soooo soooorrry if this is a really short one. Gibby's and Freddie's tuxedo are on my profile! GO TAKE A LOOKIE LOOKIE! :DThe next one is the part where they arrive at ridgeway. Okay, so I did this when I was on the trip and half of chapter 27. If it's a cliffy, I intend it to be. :D Coz I'm awesome? xP Oh, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for these totally awesome, to the max, people:**

_iBlowDandelions_ **for the **review

_asian-brunette_ **for the** favorite story **and** story alert

_Maiks-heart_ **for the** review

_SeddieSUPERFAN101_ **for the** review

_moonyandpadfoot07_ **for the** review

_SeddierFTW_ for the review

And last but not the least…

_XxThe Penny TreasurexX_ for **the** review

**Okay, so that's about it. YAY! Now I'm actually continuing chapter 27 as I'm writing this. :D CIAO! **

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	27. CHAPTER 27: Prom night

**DISCLAIM-ER: This is a flashback… ;)**

_I Own… Oh look, COOKIES! *eats them* Hmmm… Cookies are good._

_Santa Clause:_ Those are mine!

_Me:_ Not anymore!

_Santa Clause:_ Then I won't give you iCarly.

_Me:_ NOOOO!

**And that's the reason why I didn't own iCarly…**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Prom Night**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

We arrived at Ridgeway in less than thirty minutes and we were already outside the auditorium.

''Let's get in!'' Carly said. ''We need to check everything for iCarly.''

''Got it!''

''Okay!''

''Whatevs'' We all said simultaneously.

Once inside the auditorium, my breath hitched. It was totally marvelous! The decorations, the arrangements, everything! It was like one of those prom movies you see on television.

''Carly! Sammy! Freddie! Gibby!'' Wendy exclaimed, running towards us.

''Wendz!'' Sam exclaimed as she hugged her. ''The decorations look amazing!''

She smiled. ''Thank you. But I wasn't the only one who did it.''

''Wendy's just being modest.'' Carly said. ''You made all of these possible!''

''But I wouldn't have done it without the committee's insane ideas and suggestions.''

Sam laughed, knowing all too well Wendy would never take the credit even if she did do it. ''By the way, you look wonderful.''

Wendy laughed. ''Thank you! But you look absolutely gorgeous!''

Indeed, Wendy is right. She did look gorgeous, beautiful, even.

''And you too, Carly.'' She smiled at Carly.

''Thank you, Wendy. You do too!'' Carly said.

''Thank you!'' She cheered.

Wendy was wearing a light blue dress with alternating colored frills on her skirt and a big dark blue belt. She did look pretty in it, though.

''Seriously Sam, you look like Avril Lavigne especially with that purple flower clipped on your blonde curls.'' She said as she touched the clip. ''You only need purple highlights to match the outfit.''

''I was gonna have one, but Carls here stopped me.'' She said as she pointed her thumb towards Carly who only giggled.

''Now why would you do such a thing, Carly?'' Wendy pouted.

''It might ruin her hair!'' She countered who only made us chuckle.

Wendy laughed. ''Okay, okay! So, you guys are going to check everything for iCarly's show tonight?''

''You bet!'' I said.

''I just now noticed your suit actually matched Sam's dress, Freddie'' She said as she then looked at Gibby. ''And yours matched Carly's dress, Gib. Did you guys plan it?''

''We may have an inner connection.'' Gibby said smugly.

Sam's eyes then went wide and looked at Carly. ''You told them we were wearing these colors, didn't you?''

''I had to do it! So you guys will look like a certified couple!'' Carly exclaimed.

A light bulb flashed on my brain and then I noticed Sam's eyes had that same glint I have. Seriously, sometimes it's like we have telepathy or something.

''A certified couple?'' I smirked which Carly nodded and answered a yeah.

''So,'' Sam started. ''You guys are officially dating now, riiight?''

''Yeah, we're a- What?'' _Bingo!_

Wendy, Sam and I laughed as I noticed Carly's face was all red and Gibby was nervously scratching his neck.

''Okay, okay! We should probably counter check everything before we're going live.'' I said as my laughter died down.

''Freddie and I are going to check all the cameras if it's working perfectly. Carly and Gibby,'' Sam said as she held a chuckle. ''You two explain to Will the cues we'll be giving him. Wends, you check the rest for the prom. Got it?''

''Got it!'' We all said as we walked our separate ways.

''How'd you know I was planning to check the cameras?'' I asked as we made our way towards the first one.

''I dunno. I somehow think we're telepathic to one another.''She said. _Weird. That's what I thought a while ago. Maybe we do have something…_

A couple of minutes had passed and everything was all set for the big night. Everyone was already here and was gathered near the stage. Me, Sam and Carly are currently standing backstage, getting ready for the show.

''Sam, this is really a good script.'' Carly smiled.

''It was nothing, Carls.'' She said as she sneaked a peek at the people.

''Hey guys! You ready?'' It was Shane.

''Hey Shane!'' Carly and I simultaneously said.

''Shane!'' Sam said happily as she walked towards him, giving him a hug. ''I thought you weren't gonna show up!''

He chuckled. ''Yeah, you would be lost without me.''

_Wait, what are they talking about?_

''Well, duh!'' She said as she punched him in the arm and walked away.

''No worries Sammy. It's going to be all good.'' He said as she smiled sheepishly at him.

''You okay?'' I asked her as I put my arm around her waist.

''Yeah, I'm good.'' She fake smiled at me.

_What's going on?_

''Guys! You're going- SHANE!'' Wendy said as she hugged him.

_What is with all the Shane hugging?_

''Wow, you look really good.'' Wendy said as she examined him.

He was wearing a purple polo with a black tux and a gray tie. His tux was opened and his sleeves were folded just below his elbows.

''Thanks.'' He smiled. ''Max and Drew helped me pick it out. ''

''What about Austin?'' Sam asked.

''He went to a different store. There weren't enough colors so he had to pick one in a store different from us.''

''Wait, who are Drew, Marx and Austin?'' Carly asked.

''It's Max.'' Sam and Wendy clarified.

''They're my band mates.'' Shane explained and Carly nodded in understanding.

''Oh shoot! I forgot,'' Wendy exclaimed. ''You guys are live in thirty seconds!''

''WHAT?'' The three of us exclaimed and then ran outside to face the people.

''FIFTEEN SECONDS!'' She exclaimed again.

''Ready guys?'' Carly asked as Sam and I both nodded.

''TEN SECONDS!'' She announced again as I breathed in and out.

''FIVE!''

''FOUR!''

''THREE!''

''TWO!''

''HELLO iCARLY VIEWERS!'' The three of us exclaimed as our fellow seniors shouted in glee.

''I'm Carly in green!'' She said as she did a little twirl.

''I'm Sam in punk!'' Sam exclaimed as she did an air guitar.

''And I'm Freddie in tux!''

''And this is,'' We said simultaneously. '' iCarly!''

''The show that gives you ten times the laughs,'' Carly started.

''And one hundred pants peed in laughter!'' Sam exclaimed as the crowd laughed.

''Now, before we get on with the antics,''

''And the fun and the pee and the laughs,''

''Here is a fellow classmate of ours who we would like to call out. Without her, this prom wouldn't be accomplished.'' I said.

''Now, put your heads together for our fellow senior, the head of the prom committee and my friend, Wendy Braun!'' Sam exclaimed as Wendy walked towards us.

''Hello fellow seniors and iCarly viewers!'' She exclaimed as everyone applauded. ''I would like to take this opportunity to thank every single one of the committee and the seniors for contributing such insane ideas! Without all of you, this prom wouldn't even be possible.''

After a couple of minutes, the fun, or in Sam's words _peeing of pants_, begun and truth be told it was insanity! The chaos was invulnerable and the laughter was beyond the sky's limit. Everyone was having so much fun and tired at the same time that we had to take a break.

''Now, give a hot and smexy welcome to the best band here in our school who's lead singer is the one and only Shane, the geeky dude we introduced to you a couple of years ago.'' Sam said as Carly, the crowd and I laughed. ''Put your knees together for _THE FIASCO_!''

Everyone screamed as Shane and his band mates Max, Drew and Austin, whom Sam and Wendy introduced, came on stage.

''Hell-o Ridgeway and the world! Are you all ready to rock tonight?'' Shane announced through the microphone as he was holding his black electric guitar. Everyone wooed as Shane gave his band members a head up, signaling to start.

_So you wanna take a ride with me?  
Yeah, you want a break but honestly, no  
I'm not gonna save you and make it all alright  
Get down with that, it's going down tonight_

They then started playing _Do it up_, Shane's own composition. The crowd went wild and danced along as the others scattered out to eat and walk around.

_But first of all you gotta dance with me  
And then I'll tell you what it's gonna be  
Come a little closer, I'm not gonna bite  
Come on, come on, let's do it up tonight_

''Oh my Gosh! That was so much fun you guys!'' Carly laughed as we were sitting in a table, eating.

''You guys are so funny.'' Gibby said as he then looked at Carly. ''And you're just gorgeous.''

Carly giggled and blushed as she said a thank you. A guy can only take much Cibby-ness.

''I'll just look for Sam.'' I announced but neither of the two even tore their eyes from one another.

I stood up and walked towards the buffet. I scanned through the people and noticed she was nowhere to be found.

''Hey Freddie!'' Wendy smiled. ''Having a good time?''

''Yup! Shane's band is awesome!'' I grinned as we both looked up at them still strumming and singing.

_I don't like pretending, you are mine  
That is never ending, keep it in mind  
That were never gonna make it now, yeah  
That were never gonna make it, hey, hey  
Never ever gonna make it_

''Yeah, they are. I'm sure they'll be an even greater band after we'll graduate or even after we go to college.''

''Yeah, they will.'' I said. ''Oh, have you seen Sam?''

She shook her head. ''No, I actually thought she was with you and Carly.''

''Oh, I thought she was at the buffet but she wasn't there.'' I said as I looked around for my blonde princess. ''I better go find her.''

''Okay, good luck!'' And with that, I walked around in search for Sam.

_Come a little closer, I'm not gonna bite  
Come on, come on, let's do it up tonight_

I noticed someone jumping up and down near the stage. I walked a little more closer to take a good look and saw it was Sam, jumping and swaying to the beat of the music.

_You spin around like a broken record  
It plays your name every time the needle skips  
It's been that way since the last December  
I can't live like this anymore_

''Sam?'' I said.

_You're in my thoughts, in my head  
In my heart, in my dreams  
And I wish you would stop haunting me_

''Get out, get out! I can't take it no more. Breath in, breath out coz I die a little.'' She was singing in tune with Shane.

''Sam?'' I said a little louder as she stopped jumping and looked up at me.

''Hey Fredbag!'' She grinned as she then jumped and sang again.

_I hate to love you, I hate to let you go  
You're good at leaving but I'm no good alone_

_Get out, get out, I can't take it no more_  
_Breathe in breathe out_  
_'Cause I die a little every time I think about you_

I smiled as I joined her in dancing. I don't even know how she knew all of the songs. I'm going to ask her that later, though.

_Get out, get out 'cause I'm going crazy  
I scream and shout  
I try everything but you're still here and I can't stop missing you_

_Get out, get out_  
_Breathe in breathe out_

After a couple of minutes, were back in front of the camera and did skits and games. By the time the events were all done, it was thirty minutes till we go off.

We were by the entrance so the viewers can see the people dancing behind us.

''Isn't Fiasco an awesome band?'' Sam exclaimed, more like shouted. It was getting quite noisy with the band's music and the people's screams, so we have to shout to be heard.

_I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known the time  
That I was part  
Of the in crowd._

''I didn't even know how good they are. I'm a fan now!'' Carly squealed.

''Did you know that Sam was offered by Shane to be their lead singer?'' I said to the viewers.

''But she turned them down.'' Carly finished, pouting a little.

''You two,'' Sam pointed to me and then to Carly. ''Shut it before this gets ugly.''

''Okay, okay!'' Carly said as she held up both of her hands in defeat but I wasn't that much of a quitter.

''She even knows all the songs.'' I added.

''I do not!'' She said.

''Oh really? What's the song they're playing now?'' Carly said as I smirked.

_Doesn't anyone here live an original life?  
Or did you surrender to be on the inside?  
When you disappear they won't remember your name  
Then you'll fade away as someone takes your place._

''The In Crowd.'' Sam murmured. ''But that doesn't prove anything.''

''What about the one before?'' I asked.

She dropped her head and said. ''Hey.''

''And you see iCarly viewers?'' Carly said.

''She knows it all.'' I said as Sam just rolled her eyes and mumbled a _still not proof_.

Suddenly, Gibby popped in. ''Sam, Wendy's looking for ya. She says it's an emergency.''

Sam's eyes went wide as she then nodded. ''Take my spot.''

''What was that about, Gib?'' Carly asked as he shrugged in response.

After a couple of minutes, we were about to say goodbye.

''Gibby, Freddie, go and look for Sam. We are going off air in a couple of minutes.''

''Okay!''

''Got it.'' I said as we scattered, leaving Carly in front of the audience.

After a good five minute search, I still haven't found Sam. I also noticed Wendy was nowhere to be found either so I ran back to Carly.

''And that, my dear viewers, is how you should never do-''

''Carly! I can't find Sam anywhere!'' I butted in.

''Um, did you at least find Wendy-''

''She's nowhere to be found either. ''

''How are we going to do end iCarly without her?''

All of the sudden, Gibby popped behind us, munching on a piece of chicken.

''Sup?'' He said.

''Did you find Sam?''

He both looked at us with a questioned look. ''Wait, I should be looking for her?''

I slapped my forehead as Carly gave him a look.

''Yes, you were!'' She exclaimed.

''Oh.''

''Okay guys, Sam's not here yet.''

''She might be a little late but she'll be here.'' I helped Carly out.

''Well if you want Sam, just go up the stage.'' Gibby said.

''What?'' Me and Carly asked with a confused look in our faces.

''She's up on the stage right now with Shane and the Fiasco band.'' He said nonchalantly.

''WHAT?'' We both screamed as our eyes went wide.

We looked at the stage at where Gibby pointed to and there she was, standing there nervously.

''Oh My Gosh!'' Carly exclaimed as she then turned to the viewers. ''Sam is going to SING!''

I was still looking at her as she was just standing there, holding the microphone stand and talking to Shane.

''Now as you may recall last week's show, we showed you a video of her singing and strumming the guitar and when we told you guys she would sing live, she kind of walked out on us. But that's coz we were pushing her into something she didn't wanna do. But it's all good now. We worked things out and promised we wouldn't do it again and we swear we're not pressuring her this time. She's doing this _willingly_!'' Carly squealed as I was still in awe.

''Now that we have Sam,'' Carly continued.

''We're going to go out now.'' Gibby said as Carly whispered for me to finish.

''Oh, right! But don't worry! We'll be posting pics, vids and blogs about what you've missed.'' I smiled.

''Tune in next week for our last iCarly special ever.'' Carly said sadly.

''Coz we're graduating and I think it's time to, you know.'' I said as I couldn't finish my sentence.

I heard as the music began and the three of us jerked our heads toward the stage.

''Okay, time to go out now!'' Gibby announced as Carly looked back at the camera again.

''Ladies and gentlemen, Sam Puckett performing live on iCarly! Sam, play us out!'' She exclaimed as I gave William a signal to switch the camera near the stage.

''Come on, Freddie!'' Carly said as she then ran towards the stage just in time Sam was going to sing.

The band started to play the music. She was so nervous that she closed her eyes while singing.

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

She began singing and finally opened her eyes. She took a glance at Shane and smiled as he walked forward near her.

_Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

She was loosening a bit and started to sway to the beat of the music with Shane by his side, strumming his black shiny electric guitar.

_You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_I'm thinking 'What the hell'_  
_All I want is to mess around,_  
_and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me,_  
_you can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now,_  
_whoa 'What the hell'_

I watched as she was now walking confidently around the stage like she owned it. She's finally free from all the fright and she's just rocking out. Her combat boots were in tune to the music as she stepped to the beat. The light was making her hair and dress sparkle and there's a glint in her eyes.

''Sam's such a great singer!'' I heard someone and I noticed it was Andrew, a guy from my biology class. ''I never knew she could sing this good!''

''She's going to be famous, one day!'' Another one said.

_So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah) _

''Her dress is so pretty!'' A girl said. I noticed it was Stephanie, a girl from my social studies class.

''I know right? She's perfect as Avril Lavigne!'' Stephanie's best friend, Queenie, said.

_La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_  
_When I'm messing with you in bed_

She was now leaning on Shane as her left foot was kicking in mid air. She then walked towards the drummer and banged her head to the beat of the drums.

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me) _

She was now walking towards the pianist and played a little as she sang. I didn't know she can also play the piano or the keyboard. Who knew?

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

As she finished, confetti rained on all of us. I noticed as she gave us a flying kiss and walked out of the stage, with the band members following her.

''Freddie!'' Carly said with a grin on her face as she walked towards me, with Gibby behind her. ''She was awesome!''

''I know, right? I heard a bunch of comments from the people saying she's totally good!''

''Come on! Let's go and talk to her back stage.'' She said as we made our way through the crowd.

I knew this night was going to be awesome, but I never expected Sam to sing in front of all the seniors. Scratch that, two hundred plus seniors. I wonder how Sam's doing now…

* * *

**AND, FINISH! Yeah! A twelve page chapter full of Prom goodness. That's right, 12! But this is not all… The continuation of this will be on the next chapter. How about that, huh? ;) Will Gibby tell Carly NOW or LATER? You decide, guys! :D This was a long chapter to write and I'm writing this on my laptop. BTW, which couple do you want to win as Prom king and queen? Take note that the winners will be selected via applause of the crowd. If their dancing is good, anyways. :D Now, I would like to thank the following people for being such awesome reviewers, favoriters and alerters! :D (Hey, making up words as I go along. So, quit whining.)**

moonyandpadfoot07 for the review

SeddierFTW for the review

asian-brunette for the review

XxThe Penny TreasurexX for the Review

Moviepal for the Favorite story

Zetay121 for the review

seddieSUPERFAN101 for the review

StrawberryCrush for the favorite story and story alert

Maiks-heart for the review

**and last but not the least...**

SebasCullen for the review and Favorite story

**This was the LONGEST chapter that I have ever written! The second one was a 10 page chapter, which was the chapter where Freddie told Sam he was her S.A. I think this is a goooood chap. What do you think, guys? Oh, Wendy and Shane's attire links are on my profile. :D BTW, What is Shane's last name? I need it for the sequel. Yes, you read that correctly. there will be a sequel to this... All is good now! Till next chapter! Reviews, favorites and alerts will always get a shout out! :D PEACE AND OUT! :P CIAO!  
**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	28. CHAPTER 28: Continuation of Prom

**Chapter 28: Continuation of Prom**

**[SAM'S POV]**

"Sam, that was insane!" Shane said in ecstasy.

I just sang on stage with a bunch of people looking at me. Even though I was totally terrified at first, I had an awesome time. It was like, my troubles all washed away when I was just rocking out to the beat of the music. I was myself and best of all, I think I just overcome my stage fright.

"Yeah, whatevs." I said and turned to look at him. "And just so you know, we're even now okay?"

"Good God! That was the best performance we had ever gotten this night!" Max said.

"Totally! We whipped their heads off! They're still giving us an encore!" Austin said in glee.

"Guys, will you chill for a sec?" I said as both of them stopped bouncing around like a bunch of little four year old girls and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Sammy-pants?" Austin said as he gave me a noogie.

"Yeah, Sam-mbo!" Drew popped in. "We were just enjoying our time of fame. Come on!"

"Guys, I think what Sam's trying to say is that you stop bouncing like toddlers." Shane laughed.

"Oh!" They all said in understanding.

I chuckled as I shook my head.

"SAM!" Someone exclaimed as I was ambushed in a hug.

"Wendy girl! Whattup?" Austin cheered.

"Austin! Max! Drew! God, it's so good to see you three!" She exclaimed as she let go of me and proceeded in giving them hugs.

You might be wondering why we know these people. Let me explain. You see, Max, Drew and Austin are the members of Fiasco, Shane's band. Max, the guy with jet black hair, is the drummer. Drew, with dirty blonde hair, is the keyboard player while Austin, the guy with brown hair, is the Bass player. They all started the band when Shane transferred to Ridgeway High School. Long story short, they became a band and sometimes rehearsed at Wendy's house coz they have a recording studio owned and managed by Will, Wendy's brother.

"You guys were amazing! Just, totally awesome!" Wendy exclaimed as she looked at all of us.

"It was nothin', really." Drew said as he rubbed his neck.

"It was all thanks to Sam, actually." Austin said as he rubbed my back.

"Say what?" I asked in bewilderment. "What are you talking about, Aus?"

"Don't be in denial, Sam!" Shane said. "We all know you were the reason why they are screaming their heads off."

"Yeah! You're the best singer we have ever heard. I told you Fiasco wanted you to be the lead singer. But you refused" Max said with a pout.

"Sam, they are absolutely right!" Wendy said as she hugged me again. "You were just wonderful. You finally sang in front of millions of people."

I chuckled as then Shane, Drew, Max and Austin joined in the hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Max said in glee.

"You baboons!" I laughed.

They retreated and grinned at us.

"Sam, you should do another number." Wendy suggested.

"Oh no, I'm already even with Shane." I said.

"Even?"

"Shane told me they would only perform when I do a number with them." I explained as she nodded.

"Come on, just another one!" She pleaded. "You two can do a duet this time!"

"A duet?" I asked.

"Yeah! Didn't you two write a duet?"

"Oh yeah! What was that song called again?" Austin said as he snapped his fingers.

"It was… Ah shoot, I forgot!" Max exclaimed.

"Woah… something?" Drew said.

"WOAH OH!" Wendy snapped her fingers and pointed at us.

"THAT'S THE ONE!" The three exclaimed in agreement.

"Come on! Please? Shane? Sam?" Wendy pleased.

I looked at Shane who looked at me.

"Well?" Shane asked as I only shrugged.

"I guess we could do it." I said as Max, Drew, Austin and even Wendy cheered in glee.

"THANK YOU!" Wendy exclaimed as she hugged both me and Shane.

"We're gonna do Woah Oh! We're gonna do Woah Oh!" The three idiots sang and skipped as I laughed at how ridiculous they look.

Shane then leaned in towards me and whispered. "Remind me again why I picked three children as my band mates?"

I laughed as I whispered back. "Coz they're awesome."

"Okay, it's show time!" Wendy exclaimed as she then pushed us all out of the back stage.

"But Wends I-"

"No buts! Now, GO! Good luck!" And that was the last that I heard her talk before we were walking near the center of the stage.

The applause of the audience was invulnerable and I felt like we were rock stars. Max, Drew and Austin directly ran towards their destined instruments and I walked towards the microphone. I looked back at Shane and saw him pick up his black guitar.

"Psst! Shane!" I whispered at him.

He looked at me and mouthed a what.

"Where's your mic-"

Just as I was about to tell him where's his microphone and mic stand, Wendy suddenly popped out and placed the two objects near mine and smiled at me.

"Thanks Wends!" I smiled as she mouthed a no problem.

"Hello Ridgeway!" I exclaimed as every senior down on the floor screamed in excitement.

Shane then stood near me with his guitar draped asymmetrically on him.

"We're going to sing a song that Sam and I composed a few weeks back. It's called Woah Oh and we hope you guys like it." He smiled as I turned to the three guys behind us and nodded my head, signaling them to start.

_**Shane:**_  
_I candy-coat and cover everything  
but I'm still hiding underneath  
It's been a long time,  
It's been a long time.  
A thousand faces looking up at me  
hands all pointing to the ceiling  
Oh what a feeling._

_**Me:**__  
I've got friends in highly low places. _

_**Shane: **__  
I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up  
can't afford to lose them. _

_**Me:**__  
I've got friends and highly low places. _

_**Shane: **__  
I'll go inside when I wanna party  
Grab a girl and dance_

_**Me: **__  
(Don't touch me) _

_**Both of Us:**__  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations.  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all, whoa_

_**Shane:**__  
Girl, _

_**Me:**__  
Yeah? _

_**Shane:**__  
Who taught you how to move like that? _

_**Me:**__  
You did_

_**Shane: **__  
At this pace you're at you're at you're going way too fast _

_**Me:**__  
Ha_

_**Shane:**__  
I, I saw you far across the room  
It's me vs. every guy  
It's your choice, you choose _

_**Me:**__  
I've got friends in highly low places. _

_**Shane:**__  
It's been a long time it's been a long time _

_**Me:**__  
Ha_

_**Both of Us:**__  
And maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me and_

_**Both of Us:**__  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations.  
Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all, _

_**Me:**__  
I can't take it at all  
I can't take it at all_

_**Both of Us:**__  
You're worth,  
losing my self esteem  
Your clever words mean  
nothing more to me than  
than a line I heard in a movie  
You're worth,  
losing my losing my losing my self esteem _

_**Shane:**__  
You're not worth, _

_**Both of Us:**__  
Putting myself in these situations _

_**Me:**__  
Oh_

_**Both of Us:**__  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
Why do I put myself in these situations  
Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
I keep pushing myself even though  
I can't take it at all_

I smiled as the crowd went wild cheering and applauding for us.

"THANK YOU!" I said through the microphone as we went back stage.

"That was the best!" Austin said.

"Sammy, you have to be our lead singer!" Drew suggested.

"Please Sam?" Max pleaded.

I laughed as I just proceeded in walking straight.

"You know I can't do that, you guys!" I said as Wendy appeared holding a bottled water in her hand and gave it to me.

"Come on! You're already graduating!" Drew whined as I laughed.

I thought about it. "Maybe, okay? That's just the answer I'll give you for now."

He sighed and pouted as I turned to look at Wendy.

"That was amazing you guys!" She squealed.

"Yeah, Yeah." I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Hey Sam, you should really write more songs. That one was really good even though Shane did help you out." Max said as we all laughed.

"Anyway," Shane said as he glared at Max. "You really are a talented singer slash song writer."

"Thanks dude!" I smiled as Wendy grabbed my hand.

"We'll see you guys later. Now, go and play some more before the crowd creates a riot!

Wendy continued to drag me out of the stage and as we were out, I was surrounded by people.

"Sam, when did you start to write?"

"Sam, you're amazing!"

"You are so hot!"

"You know you're a rock star now, right?"

"Will you do another Avril Lavigne song? Sing SMILE!"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

"Sam that was incredible!"

"Sam!"

"Sam, wait!"

"SAM!"

God! Only a few hours ago I was iCarly's co host and now people are already recognizing me as a rock star? Man, what a night!

"I told you it was a great idea to perform!" Wendy said as she dragged me towards the buffet. Finally, food!

I picked up a plate and loaded it with friend chickens, bacons and hams. I then proceeded to an empty table and ate.

"Wends, I only did it to get even with Shane. That was it." I said as I ate the friend chicken.

"What about the second one, huh?" She asked as she grabbed a piece of bacon off of my plate and ate it.

"Thwat wat foh thow!" I said. I meant to say was that was for show but it sounded like that.

"Even if that was just for show, you still performed didn't you?" She told me. "So, why refuse the suggestion of the band?"

"I thon't wa to." I said, still eating.

Just then, Freddie, Carly and Gibby appeared out of nowhere. Carly grabbed my arm and hugged me.

"Ooh Sam! I'm so proud of you!" Carly cooed.

I laughed as I freed myself from her grip. "Thanks, Carls."

"You we're marvelous! I lost my breath for a sec!" She laughed.

"Did you find it?" I joked.

"Yes, I did." She laughed.

"She was totally good!" Gibby exclaimed.

He then ran to me and shook my hand vigorously. "You are now my second Avril Lavigne!"

I gave him a confused look as he let my hand go. "Okay?"

Carly began talking to Wendy while Gibby ran to the crowd again to listen to Fiasco. They were actually singing my favorite song, Celebrate.

_I see you and me  
Cruisin down the freeway in my AMG  
Top back with my muffler  
Screamin look at me _

"You did amazing." I heard Freddie said.

I looked up and noticed his perfect brown orbs shinning and it made me want to melt. Yeah, I know. Love made Sam Puckett act like a lovesick nub. But, what the heck.

_Lovin and Laughin  
This night isn't over  
Let's keep on dancin and when  
We get older  
We could be _

"Thanks!" I smiled as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed hands on my waist. We were swaying to the beat of the music.

_Me and you  
Doing whatever that's  
What we want to do_

_My hands are on a wheel_  
_baby,_  
_Just keep me close to you_  
_No matter which way we go_

I laughed as he twirled me around and go back to our previous position.

_Lovin and Laughin  
This night isn't over  
Let's keep on dancin and when  
We get older  
We could be _

My forehead was directly on his as we were swaying.

"Earlier if someone told me you'd sing tonight, I would laugh at them." He said softly as I chuckled.

"And if someone would have told me that we would be dancing to my favorite song, I would've knocked their heads senseless." I laughed.

He also laughed as we swayed to the beat of the music.

_Right now it's goin down  
Let me say what we're all about  
Dance dance that's your chance_

_Shake those bands, do that dance_  
_Jump jump move that junk_  
_Shake that sound and make it funk_

_If you want to jump jump_  
_We'll keep goin til the sun comes up_

I broke out of his grip and started jumping up and down and throwing my hands up in the air.

_Let's celebrate  
And throw our cares away  
Let's celebrate  
Celebrate _

Freddie laughed as he joined in.

_(It's never gonna stop  
No it's never gonna stop  
No it's never gonna stop  
No it's never gonna stop}_

"Aw, the song ended." I pouted.

Fiasco then proceeded to play a love song. I remembered that song, I just forgot the title. What was it again? Something she does is magic? Ugh! I forgot!

_Though I try Before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her  
In my heart_

_Every time that I come near her_  
_I just lose my nerve as I've done_  
_From the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Everything she do just turns me on_  
_Even though my life is before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on_

Oh, now I remember! Every little thing she does is magic! Wait, didn't Wendy mention something about if a love song is going to play, then it means it will be the start of the-

"Ooh, got to go!" I hear Wendy said as she ran towards the stage.

_I result to call her up,  
A thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me,  
In some old fashioned way  
But my silent tears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone_

"Sam, what's wrong?" I heard Freddie said.

"Oh, it's just that the song playing is a love song." I said.

"Yeah, so?"

"I remembered Wendy said something about a love song playing."

"Oh." He said.

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life is before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_

Then it hit me like lightning…

"I'll be back, Freddie!" I said as I ran towards the stage where Wendy disappeared to.

"Wends!" I exclaimed as I saw her going towards the middle of the stage. "Wends!"

"Oh, Sam!" She exclaimed.

"Who won?"

"Not yet. The song isn't over yet."

_Every little thing  
Yeah he aaaa __[x6]__  
Every little thing  
Yeah he aaaa __[x6]__  
Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing_

As the song ended, I heard the gigantic applause of people who were crowding two people.

I motioned for Will to direct the light to them and he obeyed.

"And I guess the people have chosen!" Wendy said. "The winner for Prom King and Queen is…"

I grabbed the microphone from her while she ran back stage to get the crowns.

"NATE GARNER AND REBECCA BERKOWITZ!" I exclaimed as everyone cheered.

Wendy came down the stage to give them the crowns and the sashes as every senior cheered in glee.

"I can't believe they won!" I heard Shane whispered in my ear as I laughed.

"I know, right?" I laughed. "Who knew they'd be a couple since we were in middle school."

Shane laughed as Wendy guided the newly crowned Prom king and queen on to the stage. I then gave her the microphone back and walked down.

"Now, for the Prom king and queen dance!" Wendy said as she signaled The Fiasco to play.

They started with a slow long intro and the couple started to sway to the music.

_I can finally see  
That you're right there beside me_

_I am not my own_  
_For I have been made new_  
_Please don't let me go_  
_I desperately need you_

Nate twirled Rebecca as they danced. Even thought it was slightly creepy, it was a little bit cute. Just a little. It's still bizarre to look though.

_I am not my own  
For I have been made new  
Please don't let me go  
I desperately need you_

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Nate dipped Rebecca.

"And now, for the final song of the night!" Wendy said as the two lovebirds descended down the stage. "Hit it!"

_I need a kick drum,_

Shane said as Max then gave a beat.

_A guitar now, _

Then Shane strummed his guitar too with Max's drumming.

_And a bass line, _

And as if on cue Austin's bass played, with the two instruments playing.

_And Imma show you how, _

_How to rock  
How to dance  
How to get down,  
And all I need is a piano in my track now_

And with that, Drew played the keyboard. They were all playing now in tune to Last Forever.

_Throw your hands  
Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

Everybody was now jumping up and down, including me of course, with all our hands up in the air swaying to the beat of the music

_Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Can you hear me  
(hey) _We all shouted as Shane directed his microphone towards the audience._  
Do you feel it  
(hey)  
If you with me (oh)  
1-2-3_

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever_

_Of all the stars are in the skies at night  
You got to ask one thing to shine quite as bright_

_Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands  
Throw your hands up  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't  
Cause you can't stop  
(whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Can you hear me  
(hey)  
Do you feel it  
(hey)  
If you with me (oh)  
1-2-3_

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together  
So let's make this last forever _

As they finished, all I could think of was:

_BEST. PROM. EVER!_

* * *

**Okay, DONE! WOOH! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME! COZ I UPDATED EARLY! ;) HAHAHA! SURPRISE FOR THAT! :D I told some of you that I'll update in a couple of days right? But I was bored and THIS happened. :D This was surely not so easy to write. GOD! NINETEEN PAGES? Okay, THIS IS THE LONGERST CHAPTER EVER! Even Chapter 27 can't compete to THIS! Did you see the Prom Kind and Queen Coming? HAHAHA! I thought it would be a great way to surprise all of you! :) I was thinking of Sam and Freddie, but that would be too obvious! So, I went for the not so obvious… :D Funny, right? Coz I remembered Nate turned down Carly coz Rebecca asked him already. And to think until High School, they're still dating! :O Shocking, right? xD HAHA! The duet was supposed to be High Maintenance but then I saw the error of the song. Coz there was a part that said 'MIRANDA TIME' and its Sam singing, not Miranda so I had to change the song… God, it was soo tiring. Tsk tsk tsk…**

**Anyways, I would like to thank these awesome people:**

Zetay121 for the Review

Autumn93 for the favorite story

moonyandpadfoot07 for the constant reviews

Maiks-heart for the review

SeddieSUPERFAN101 for the review

SeddierFTW for the review

PolarPurple (my twiny ;)) for the review

XxThe Penny TreasurexX for the review

**And last but not the least…**

Stolie Silver for the Story alert, Favorite story and Review!

**God, I love you all so much for the never ending support! 3 You guys rock! :D Okay, so I think there are only six chapters to go till this story ends. Hope for the best! :D PEACE and OUT! BYE! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	29. CHAPTER 29: Final Goodbye

**Chapter 29: Final Goodbye**

''Spencer! Where are the togas?'' Carly screeched.

Spencer then came running towards the living room. ''I'll go and get it from Socko now.''

''Good. You do that.'' She said as she then checked her lists.

Just then, Sam came in with a big box at hand.

''Sam! Are those the-''

''Yeah,'' She said as she dropped the box down and dusted herself. ''Five hundred twenty seven of them to be exact.''

''Good.'' Carly smiled as she then checked that off of her list.

It was Saturday and the Shay household was entirely busy due to the fact that they were all preparing for the last episode of iCarly that they will be hosting before they'll graduate.

''Did you contact Shane?'' She asked as she was pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room.

''Yes and no.'' Sam said as Carly gave her a confused look.

''What's that suppose to mean?''

''Yes, I contacted Shane. No, he didn't answer the phone.

''Ugh! Then call Wendy!''

''Okay, okay.'' She said as she flipped her phone out.

_Hello Sam?_

''Wends!'' Sam said. ''Did you contact 'S'?''

_I did. He said they'll be over before you guys start._

''Good. Are you comin' over?''

_Well, duh! I wouldn't miss it for the world!_

''Good. Ooh, got to go. See ya!'' And with that, she pressed end.

''What did she-''

''She already contacted 'S'. They'll be over before we start.''

''Good. Where's Gibby?''

''I thought you kept him in your room?'' Sam smirked.

''I'm serious, Sam!'' Carly said, slightly blushing.

''He's getting all the things that you told him to get.'' She said as she made her way towards the fridge.

''Oh, good. Where's Freddie?'' Carly asked.

''Probably picking up the-''

''I'm here!'' Freddie announced with a big pile of gadgets at hand.

''Good, you're here.'' Carly said as she checked that out of her list. ''Now, put those all in the iCarly studio as well as the box.''

''Got it!'' Both of them said as they headed for the elevator.

''Oh, Carls!''

''Yeah Sam?''

''The delivery guy will be coming in a few minutes with the other things.''

''Oh, thanks for reminding me.'' She said as she then headed for the door.

* * *

After a couple of hours later, it was already six, a few minutes before they'll air.

''Carls! The microphone's not here!'' Sam screamed coming from the iCarly studio.

''Freddie, where are the mics?'' Carly said as they rummage through the boxes that were all scattered in the living room.

''Found them!'' Gibby announced as he ran upstairs.

''Carly!'' Spencer screeched. ''Carly Carly Carlaaaaaaaaay!''

''Spence?'' She asked as she opened the door, revealing Spencer with an enormous box.

He settled the box on the ground and plopped down on the couch.

''Are these the-''

''Yes, they are.'' Spencer said catching his breath.

She squealed as she then hugged his brother.

''They are totally the bomb!'' She said.

''I know,'' He said as he lied down on the couch. ''Now leave me alone. I want to have a few minutes of napping time.''

She chuckled as she heard a knock on the door.

''CARL-AY! HELP US!'' Sam screeched.

''I'M COMING!'' She called back.

''Freddie, answer the door.'' She said as she then ran up the stairs.

''But I have to edit the- UGH!'' Freddie begrudgingly walked towards the door and opened it.

''Hey Freddie!'' Wendy said with a smile.

''Hey Wends!'' He smiled. ''Hey Shane, Max, Austin and Drew!''

''Sup'' The four of them replied.

''Come in.'' Freddie said as he made his way over towards the computer again.

''Carly, Sam and Gibby are up on the iCarly-''

Just as Freddie was about to finish his sentence, Carly came running down the stairs.

''Wendy!'' She exclaimed as she grabbed her arm. ''Come upstairs. Gibby and Sam are tangled with a bunch of wires. I tried to help but it just got worse.''

The rest of the gang laughed, including Spencer, as Carly dragged her upstairs.

''Oh Gibby.'' Freddie laughed.

* * *

Minutes had passed and it was already time for iCarly.

It started with Sam and Carly just sitting on their beanbags and goofing off.

''And what happened next?'' Carly asked.

''She roamed the streets with her bikini! I mean, who would ever thought of a chubby seventy four year old woman running down the street with a size six bikini?''

''Oh, God! That is hideous!'' Carly said as she laughed. ''Come on, we have to start iCarly.''

She said as both of them stood up and was met with Freddie holding the cameras.

''iCarly started five minutes ago.'' He said with a smirk.

Both teens looked at one another before Sam pressed a button on her blue remote.

''And this is iCarly!'' The two teens said in a surprised manner.

''The only web show that gives you tons of laughter!'' Carly started.

''Whether on or off of the camera!'' Sam added.

''Now, for today's show,''

They started with a few antics then followed by skits and games. As time went on, it was almost the ending.

Neither of them wanted it to end. But all great things must come to an end, as they say.

Spencer was perched atop of a stage with a table in front of him. He was wearing a dean's suite but with a twist, it was all splattered with different colors that glow! The iCarly gang sat in a corner near the stage, all wearing their togas with the same design as Spencer's.

''Now, when I call your names, pleases step forward and receive your diploma and awards, if any.'' Spencer said with a British accent.

''Carlotta 'Carly' Shay,'' He said, still with a British accent, as Carly stood up and went up the stage.

''The light of iCarly, founder and host. The one and only brunette with a prissy remark.'' He said as he gave her the diploma prop and the Carly shay figurine doll. ''Awarded with outstanding remarks for always making sure to give the viewers an excellent and remarkable performance.''

''Thank you, Professor Spencer.'' She giggled as she stepped down off of the stage.

''Samantha 'Sam' Puckett,'' He announced as Sam's sneakers made its way towards the stage.

''The joy of iCarly for its sassy remarks and obnoxious behavior. Without your humor and creativity, iCarly would have been an educational and probably boring web show.'' He said as he gave her the diploma and the Sam Puckett figurine doll. ''Awarded for best comedian and sidekick the web has ever known.''

''Thanks, Spence.'' She laughed.

''You may only address me as Professor Spencer at this time.'' Spencer said.

''Yeah, but never once have I obeyed the rules.'' She smirked as she descended down the stairs, leaving a stunned Spencer.

As she sat down on her seat, Carly and Freddie hugged her.

''Nice remark.'' Carly said, in the verge of tears.

''Well, it is our last iCarly.'' She pointed out.

''Fredward 'Freddie' Benson,'' Spencer announced. He stood up and walked slowly towards the stage.

''The one who made iCarly possible.'' He said, also in the verge of tears. ''Without you, iCarly probably wouldn't ever be established. With your knowledge of technology and cameras, iCarly would have been a goner.''

He handed Freddie his diploma and the Freddie Benson figurine doll. ''Awarded for your knowledge of computers, for it became handy in making iCarly possible.''

''Thanks Spen- I mean Professor Spencer.'' He said as he went down the stage.

''And last but not the least, the newest and last addition on iCarly,'' He said. ''Charles 'Gibby' Gibson!''

Gibby then stood up, not before winking at Carly who blushed in response, and proceeded towards the stage.

''For your crazy antics and purposely shedding of wardrobe,'' He said as he gave Gibby his diploma and figurine doll. ''Awarded for most intriguing and absurd person the web has ever known.''

''Thanks, Spencer.'' He said.

''MY NAME IS PROFESSOR SPENCER!'' He screeched.

''Oh, right.'' He said. ''Sorry Spencer.''

''PROFESSOR!'' Spencer again pointed out, making the gang laugh and Sam pressing the applause button for effect.

''And thus, the ceremony ends-''

''Not exactly,'' Carly stood up, and so did the three, as they made their way towards him.

''What are you talking about Miss Shay?'' Spencer asked, still using his British accent.

''There's still one more person.'' Freddie said.

''I was not informed of this'' He said.

''For his crazy antics and irresponsible flaming of things,'' Carly started.

''The absurd things he sculpts and the random things that he does,'' Freddie said.

''His crazy and insane ideas that made us all laugh and sometimes angry,'' Gibby said.

''Without him, iCarly would still happen,'' Sam said, earning laughs from them. ''But would still be incomplete. So now we, the iCarly cast, hereby present this to Spencer Shay. For your insane ideas, antics and generous support you give to iCarly.''

Sam finished as she then gave him his own Spencer Shay figurine doll, which the iCarly gang made themselves.

''I-I don't know what to say,'' Spencer said, wiping a tear.

''You could say thank you,'' Sam suggested.

He chuckled and devoured the gang in a hug. ''Thank you.''

He released them and they then turned back to the camera.

''Now, before we go off for the very last time,'' Carly started, holding back her tears.

''Let us give a round of applause to,'' Gibby said.

''FIASCO!'' They all screamed as Shane, Max, Drew and Austin appeared.

Shane strapped his guitar on and grabbed the microphone.

''Hello, iCarly viewers! This pains me as much as you to watch this web show end but everything must have at least one happy ending.'' He said.

Max came up to him with his drum sticks at hand, whispering something to Shane. He smiled and gave him a wink as Shane then turned to the camera once again.

''But what could be a better way than to celebrate the end of this fine web show by making a certain someone sing for the very last time here live?'' He smirked as he glanced at Sam.

''Sam! Sam! Sam!'' Carly, Freddie and Gibby cheered as she slowly walked towards them.

She glared at Max who only grinned at her as she faced the camera back again.

She smiled and then shook her head. ''I wanted to say a few words before we perform.''

''iCarly is my home, my family, my everything. Before this even started, I was just Sam, the trouble maker, the bully or the teacher's pest. But when iCarly was created, I was now called the sidekick, the co-host and one of the bickering duo.'' She glanced at Freddie and smiled when she saw him chuckle.

''iCarly molded me, not into a better person, but a much more different side of Sam.'' She said as she looked at Shane and the guys. ''All in all, if iCarly didn't happen, let's just picture me sitting in a couch with a mom roaming around in a bikini.''

Carly was now wailing as Gibby, Freddie and Spencer comforted her. Sam then signaled the guys to start as she positioned herself.

_I turn the hands of the clock back again  
I'm trying to stop and rewind...  
Oooh  
I've learnt to say what I feel  
It hurts, but that's how I knew it was real  
You said "It's too late"  
But I wanna rewind..._

_And I break through  
To tell you the truth  
That the best of me  
Left with you  
One more try  
Forget goodbye  
I swear I'll get it right  
This time  
Oooh  
I wanna rewind_

Sam was now in the verge of tears as she sang the words by heart. If only she could just grab the clock and turn it around to make this last forever.

_I saved every text  
Can't erase  
The feeling I get when  
I pick up you  
I wanna rewind_

_And I break through  
To tell you the truth  
That the best of me  
Left with you  
One more try  
Forget goodbye  
I swear I'll get it right  
This time  
Oooh  
I wanna rewind_

_I've got nothing to lose  
So I look you in the eyes  
And let my feelings fly_

_Baby, I love you  
I'm telling the truth  
That the best of me  
Left with you  
One more try  
Forget goodbye  
I swear I'll get it right  
This time  
Ooohhh  
I wanna rewind_

_(When I break through, this time I'm gonna get it right)  
(When I break through, this time I'm gonna get it right)_

She was now crying as she sang. It hurt them so much. They all love iCarly with all of their hearts and if it goes, who knows what they will do to occupy their time. Their happiness probably will went away with it too.

_I know you said "It was too late"  
But I will throw it all away  
I take my second chance today  
(Rewind)_

_And I break through  
To tell you the truth  
That the best of me  
Left with you  
One more try  
Forget goodbye  
I swear I'll get it right  
This time_

_And I love you  
I'm telling the truth  
That the best of me  
Left with you  
One more try  
Forget goodbye  
I swear I'll get it right  
This time  
Oooh  
I wanna rewind_

As she finished, she wiped away the tears and smiled her best. They then pulled Carly off of the chair and walked towards the camera so they could all say their goodbyes.

''Thank you guys for everything!'' Carly said as she whipped her tears.

''You guys rock!'' Gibby said.

''Thank you all so much!'' Freddie waved.

''We will all miss you!'' Sam exclaimed.

''Goodbye!'' They all exclaimed as Wendy turned the camera off.

''That was a really great show, you guys!'' Wendy said as they all enveloped in a gigantic group hug, including the Fiasco band.

''iCARLY FOREVER!'' They all exclaimed.

* * *

**And FINASH! Wooh! That was an easy thing to write. My hands were just typing away what I had in mind. I pictured myself watching it on tv and it almost made me cry, realizing iCarly won't last forever. GAH! You liked the song that Sam sung? I chose it coz it has another meaning, other than seddie. I just pictured Sam singing it in the end, like she just wanted to rewind the clock back to their very first iCarly... Yeah, it kinda made me smile. :D And no, when Sam said 'I thought you kept him in your room' meant that Carly and Gibby had sex. Jeez, pervy much? Sam just assumed Gibby was there coz She and him usually hangs out in her bedroom, playing with the boat thing... You know, the boat that Freddie played in iSAFW? :D Yeah, that one. :D So, you pervy little freaks, there is your answer. Yeah, I'm sometimes blunt. Straight to the point.  
**

**Now, time for the thanking!**

Moonyandpadfoot07 for the review

Autumn93 for the review

SeddierFTW for the review

Effingbejeezus for the story alert

XxThe Penny TreasurexX for the review

SeddieSUPERFAN101 for the review and author alert

SebasCullen for the review

SeddieWarriorForever for the favorite author, story alert, favorite story and author alert

**And last but not the least…**

Maiks-heart for the review

**Now only six more chapters... I think... :O The end is fast approaching... I think it will end in CHAPTER 35. Not to worry. This will have a sequel. I just don't know the title yet. So, help me with these things... **

**IMPORTANT****:**

**Now, gimme ideas for **

_**Shane's last name**__**, **_

**a **_**super slutty name**_

**and**

**a **_**title for the sequel**_**!**

**Okay, SAYONARA! :D**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	30. CHAPTER 30: Freddie's Meeting

**Chapter 30: Freddie's Meeting  
**

''So, what do you wanna do later?'' Carly asked Sam dryly.

It was Friday and they were currently sitting in a table all by themselves, eating their lunches. Usually, it was the perfect time of the day to start talking about their plans for iCarly but when it ended a week ago, they didn't have anything interesting to do. They wish iCarly didn't end at all

''I dunno,'' Sam sighed. ''Groovy Smoothies?''

''Sure,'' Carly shrugged as she sipped her Peppy cola. ''But please buy your own drink this time?''

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. ''Fine, I'll buy my own drinks.''

Carly smiled at her best friend. ''Thank you!''

After a couple of minutes of talking randomly, Carly then noticed the lack of someone's presence.

''Where's Freddie? Didn't you have the same class as him?''

''Yeah but Henning told him to stay for a while.'' She said as she ate her sandwich.

''Hmm,'' Carly pondered. ''Wonder what they are talking about.''

''Who knows. Maybe some fashion advice or something?'' Sam shrugged.

Carly laughed and shook her head. ''He does look like a hobo.''

''No Chiz!''

* * *

''What's the problem, Mr. Henning?'' Freddie sat on a stool near his desk. ''Is something wrong with my performances? My Grades?''

''No, not at all Freddie. You're grades, as well as your performances, are perfectly good.'' He laughed.

''Oh, so why did you call me?''

''You see, there's a student of mine that is failing miserably and I was hoping if-''

''I could tutor him?'' Freddie asked knowingly.

''Yes, exactly.'' He smiled. ''Graduation is fast approaching and she needs to at least pass the finals in order for her to graduate.''

''I understand, sir.''

''So, will you do it then?''

''Sure,'' He smiled.

''Fantastic!'' He grinned as he stood up. ''Wait right here.''

He walked towards the door and opened it. After a couple of minutes, he walked back inside with a student behind him.

''Freddie, this is Brittany Banks.'' He said as he stepped aside to reveal a girl with brown hair who was wearing a very fitting pink tank top with matching pink mini skirt and had way too much makeup on her face.

Freddie saw her once in a while along the corridors but never had he met her face to face.

''Brittany, this is Freddie Benson. He will be tutoring you.'' Mr. Henning said.

She walked towards him and extended her hand. ''Nice to meet you, Freddie.''

Freddie's eyes went wide at the sound of her voice. She sounded like one of the two step sisters of Cinderella or a better description is Hannah Montana's friend, Stacey, who always said _Ciao_. You get the idea? Yeah, not a pretty thing to hear.

''Um,'' He cautiously grabbed her hand and shook it. ''You too?''

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

''Okay, so tutoring will start tomorrow. Sounds good?'' Mr. Henning asked as Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

''Splendid!'' He said as he motioned them towards the door. ''Now, off you go then.''

When Freddie was out of the classroom, he went straight to the cafeteria.

_It's only tutoring. What harm can that do right? I'm perfectly sure I can handle it..._

If only Freddie knew what was in stored for him and backed out at the last moment. He might still have a chance and live a perfect life...

* * *

**Okay, DONE! FILLER CHAPTER! Don't sue me yet! I'm already typing the next one after I'm done with this note. Now, I think you already have an idea what's coming right? So, should I STILL write the next one or should I just leave it there and never go back again? LoL! That would be unfair. **

**Btw, SHOUT OUTS TO:**

moonyandpadfoot07 – REVIEW

SeddierFTW – REVIEW

Maiks-Heart – REVIEW

XxThe Penny TreasurexX – REVIEW

Mileycfan4eva – REVIEW

seddieSUPERFAN101 – REVIEW

SebasCullen – REVIEW

luktheduke – FAVORITE STORY

– REVIEW & STORY ALERT

**You guys rock as a... Rock? :P Thanks a bunch! Loyve you allsies! XD Loyve? O.o CIAAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	31. CHAPTER 31: Movies, Boredom and Tutoring

**Chapter 31: Movies, Boredom and Tutoring  
**

''Okay so what came into your mind when you texted me to meet you here?'' Sam said once she arrived.

It was Tuesday night and Wendy, Shane and Sam were standing right outside the cinemas.

''Why? Did you have something to do?'' Shane asked. ''Coz its okay if you-''

''No, I was bored as hell.'' Sam cut him off. ''I was just shocked.''

''Then come on! The movie's about to start and I'm not missing a minute of it.'' Wendy said as she pushed both Shane and Sam towards the entrance.

''So, you can miss a whole hour of it?'' Sam smirked.

''NO!'' Wendy exclaimed as Shane and Sam laughed as they entered the rather noisy cinema.

* * *

''Hey, where you going?'' Carly looked up from the screen of the television to see his brother running towards the door.

''Going to Socko's.'' He said.

''Aw,'' She pouted. ''And leave me here all alone?''

''Why don't you text Sam and tell her to come over?'' Spencer suggested.

''Tried that. Apparently Wendy and Shane invited her to go and watch a movie.'' She said grumpily.

''Well, what about Freddie?'' Spencer asked.

''Across the hall, in a tutor session.'' She sighed as she flicked the remote to change the channel.

''Bummer,'' Spencer said.

''Looks like I'm the only one without plans.'' She grumbled.

Suddenly, Spencer's eyes went wide, without Carly noticing, and grinned as an idea popped in his head.

''Okay wait,'' He said as he flipped his phone. ''I'll invite a friend of mine over and you two could do something fun.''

''Who is it?'' Carly asked as Spencer texted away.

''You'll know in a couple of minutes.'' He said as his phone beeped. ''Okay, I'm going now. Just wait for him, 'kay little sister?''

Carly sighed. ''I guess.''

''Good girl.'' Spencer gushed as he gave her a noogie and walked out of the door.

''HAIR RUINER!'' Carly exclaimed at him as he shut the door.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Carly stood up to open it.

''I'm coming!'' She exclaimed as she opened the door.

''Hey Carly!'' The visitor said.

Carly's eyes went wide as a smile formed on her face.

''Hey Gibby,'' She said. ''What brings you hear?''

Gibby took out his phone and held it in front of him. ''Spence texted me that you were bored and wanted some company, so I went over.''

''Aw, that's so sweet,'' Carly said in awe. ''Thanks.''

Gibby shrugged. ''It was nothing.''

Carly smiled as she stepped aside. ''Come in.''

''Thanks.'' He said as he made his way inside.

Carly walked towards the couch and sat next to Gibby, silently thinking to herself a reminder. _Note to self, thank Spencer later..._

* * *

''Okay, what is a proton?'' Freddie huffed.

They were seated on the couch with books scattered everywhere. Freddie was having a hard time trying to tutor Brittany. The last three consecutive days, not counting Sunday, was the worst. This chick was as dumb as a rock. She still couldn't understand what a Proton was. A Proton, for crying out loud!

''Um, is it Cheetos?'' She asked, twirling her hair.

''Ugh, No!'' Freddie said as he rubbed his temples. ''Protons are subatomic particle with a positive electric charge of 1 elementary charge.''

''Oh.''

''Didn't we establish this yesterday? Protons are positive, the ones with the cross signs. See?'' He explained as he gave her the index card with a highlight on it.

''I don't remember.'' She said dryly, popping her gum in the process.

''Yeah, go figure.'' Freddie grumbled as he went back to reading the book.

''I'm gonna go get a soda.'' She said as she stood up with a smirk on her face. ''Want one?''

Unfortunately for Freddie, he was too busy scanning the book to actually look at her. ''Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up.''

Brittany shrugged as she made her way towards the Fridge.

''Why am I stuck with a dumb one? Why not a normal person who is failing but can actually catch up pretty quickly?'' Freddie mumbled as Brittany walked back to the room with two glasses at hand.

''Here ya go, Freddie.'' She said as she handed him one and took a seat next to him.

''Yeah, thanks.'' He mumbled as he took it and gulped half down of it.

''Now, where were we?'' He asked her.

''Um, calculus?'' She asked.

''This is Science, not Math!'' He exclaimed as she only shrugged.

''Ugh,'' He said as he was holding his head, closing his eyes in the process.

''What's wrong?'' She asked rather dryly.

''Nothing, nothing. My head just hurts.''

''Whatever.'' She said as she popped her gum yet again.

Freddie tried to open his eyes but when he did, everything was all blurry and hazy.

''Ugh, what's happening?'' It was the last thing he said before he collapsed and blacked out.

* * *

**And that is a cliffy! Oh my God! What the fuck happened to Freddie? Someone call the ambulance! No, wait! Better yet, the Author! Wait, that's me... Well... I'm not telling... :) See? Two chapters in ONE day! :D How awesome am I? :D Coz I love all of yooooou! 3 LOLs!**

**So, did anyone like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! I'll let you guys know something about next chapter. It's... In Sam's POV. Yay! What will happen? Nobody knows... :) Except MOI! CIAAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	32. CHAPTER 32: The Hurt

**I EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE FOR THE BAD WORDS FOUND IN THIS STORY. HEY, IT _NEEDS _TO BE THERE! ;) EN-freaking-JOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32: The Hurt**

**[SAM'S POV]**

''Thanks Wends!'' I exclaimed as I went inside of Bushwell. ''I had a blast!''

''Glad to know!'' Wendy exclaimed. ''Text me anytime you'd like to hang out, kay?''

I chuckled. ''Okay! Bye!''

And with that, Wendy walked out of sight as I walked towards the Elevator. When I arrived at the eighth floor, I strutted my way towards Carly's apartment door.

''Carly, I'm here!'' I announced as I opened the door.

''Shush,'' Spencer appeared out of nowhere as he silently closed the door when I walked in.

''You're going to wake them up!'' He whispered – shouted at me.

''Them?'' I asked, confused. ''Who are them?''

He pointed towards the couch and that's when I saw them, Carly and Gibby, all snuggled up in each other's arms. It's quite cute to look at, actually. I knew they liked each other for a while now. Even though Carly utterly denies it, I still didn't entirely give up on the whole Cibby thing.

''They were like that when I arrived.'' Spencer whispered, still looking at them.

''Then where am I gonna sleep then if they're spooning on the couch?'' I asked.

''Carly's room, duh!'' Spencer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shrugged as Spencer made his way towards his room without saying another word.

I looked at the couple who were cuddling to the place where Spencer retreated to earlier. And without having a second thought, I left the apartment and started to walk towards 8D.

I knocked and waited for my nerdy boyfriend to open the door but he didn't come. I twisted the knob, which apparently wasn't locked, and opened the door slowly. I looked around and noticed the room was still lit. I closed the door slowly and made my way towards the living room. My eyes went wide at the sight in front of me.

There in the middle of the room was my boyfriend and Brittany, the school's slut, sucking each other's faces on the couch.

''FREDDIE,'' I screeched, making the two jump out of each other's grasps. ''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?''

''You tell us?'' Freddie said with a bored expression.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIP LOCKING WITH THAT SLUT?'' I shrieked.

''It's called _Making Out_, not lip locking or sucking faces.'' He said, rolling his eyes. ''And will you stop yelling? I can hear you perfectly well, you know.''

I gaped at him. Did he just say that? The nerve of this low life nub! How dare he talk to me like that!

''HOW CAN YOU _MAKE OUT_ WITH THAT THING,'' I said, pointing to Bitch-tany. ''IN FRONT OF ME!''

''Okay, one,'' He started as he stood up from the couch. ''It was _you_ who walked in without saying a word. Two, why are you even that angry? All I did was kiss her! It's not like I had sex with her or anything,''

My breathing became uneven as I hear those words flew right out of his mouth. Is he high or something? Did those medications Crazy gave him finally kicked in that he went mental? Is he even kidding?

''And lastly, did you really think that we'd ever last? Seriously, did you even think about that one day I could actually find someone better than _you_ or to break your heart and move to another girl with a snap of a finger? Snap out of it, Sam! Stop living in your fantasy life wherein you and me would be together forever and live happily ever after!'' He exclaimed as I slapped him right across his face.

''HOW DARE YOU, FREDDIE!'' I cried out, tears starting to fall down. ''How dare you say that to me?''

He chuckled and just looked me in the eye, like that slap didn't even hurt him. ''Why? Did it sting?''

''I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I swear this isn't funny anymore. Stop acting like a jerk! What's wrong with you? You've all of a sudden became a much bigger idiot than you are! It's like you drank something that made you-'' I trailed off as I saw a half glass of peppy cola on the table.

My eyes shoot daggers as I ran to where the Bitch was sitting. My hand came in contact with her face as I slapped her right off of the couch and made her tumble to the ground with a loud thud. I yanked her hair upwards to make her stand up and that's when my hands went to her neck and strangled her to death.

''YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE! I COULD NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR BITCH-TANY, I COULD KILL YOU IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!'' I exclaimed as I was straddling her with both of my legs as I was about to squeeze the shit out of her.

''STOP IT SAM!'' Freddie exclaimed as I heard him run towards us on the floor.

But I didn't listen as I kept on doing what is right for this crap. I heard rumors about this whore from Wendy. At first, she would unknowingly let the target near her as much as possible. When the said target would be under her spell, that's when the said girlfriend of the target would likely come and saw them together, sucking each other's faces. I never thought she would go after Freddie. If I would have known, I could have stopped him or something. I could not have this piece of shit have the last laugh.

''SAM! SAM, BREAK IT UP! SAM!'' Freddie shouted as he pushed me off of the slut, making me tumble backwards, hitting my head on the coffee table in the process.

I groaned as I held my throbbing head in my head. Shit. I could not lose this relationship. I have to snap Freddie out of this, make him see the light.

''YOU HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF HAND! YOU ALMOST KILLED BRITTANY!'' He screamed. _Oh, so now I am to blame._

''She deserves it!'' I told him as I stood up from the floor.

I hissed as I felt a grand amount of pain on the side of my head. I looked at my hand to see it all covered with blood. Fuck that hurts.

''I think you should leave.'' Freddie said as he helped Brittany off of the floor and on to the couch.

I looked at her passed out form. _Huh, that's what you get for messing with Sam._ I just want to spit her in the eye and bitch slap her till the next century.

''What?'' I asked. ''Have you lost your marbles, Freddie? She should be the one to leave, not me!''

''You went to my apartment, made a fuss about me kissing, almost killed her and you think she should be the one to leave!'' He exclaimed.

''YES!''

''I think YOU'RE the one who's lost it, Sam!''

''Are you even listening to yourself, Freddie?'' I asked.

''What are you blabbering about now?'' He asked, exasperated.

''You're under some sort of medicine! Can you not feel it rushing through your body?'' I asked, my blood boiling again.

''All I feel rushing through my body now is anger and it is because of YOU!'' He screamed with fiery in his eyes.

''Freddie,'' it came out as a whisper. ''Please, fight it. I know you can fight it. You're smarter than that, Freddie. Come on!''

I was practically begging, now. I walked towards him and grabbed both sides of his cheek. ''Please, Freddie,''

''Sam,''

''Freddie, please snap out of it,''

''Sam,''

''I know you could do it just look at me in the eyes and-''

''SAM!'' He shouted again, holding my wrists in front of me.

Tears were cascading down my cheeks rapidly. I closed my eyes, unable to look at him anymore.

''WILL YOU STOP WITH THIS? LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU DISGUST ME!'' He spat as he forcefully pushed me to the ground, my head bumping in the wooden floor.

''I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING SAM! AND I THINK IT'S FOR THE BEST. I AM NOT HIGH IN DRUGS OR ANYTHING. IF I WERE, I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! SAM, JUST LEAVE, OKAY? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THIS SINCE THE BEGINNING! WE'RE OVER, OKAY? WE'RE OVER! THERE IS NO MORE SAM AND FREDDIE. NO MORE GUSHY MOMENTS, NO MORE OF ALL OF IT!'' He screeched as he started to walk towards his room.

''Freddie, Freddie, PLEASE!'' I scrambled over to him and hugged him like there was no forever.

''I know you're not in your normal condition. I KNOW! Please, don't say that. Let me help you, Freddie. Carly and I will help you, okay? Just please come with me and-'' I cried out but was interrupted by him.

''I SAID LEAVE!'' He exclaimed, punching me square in the face.

My face hit the floor with a very loud thud as I yelped in pain. I've never felt this kind of pain in my entire life. I don't know if it's pain physically or emotionally but it fucking hurts so badly that I couldn't move an inch.

''I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! CAN'T YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, SAM? LEAVE! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU? I WANT YOU OUTTA HERE! GO! SCRAM! MOVE ON! FORGET EVERYTHING! FORGET ABOUT US, FORGET ABOUT THOSE MEMORIES AND FORGET EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! START ANOTHER LIFE, MOVE OUT OF TOWN AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'' He shrieked.

I saw him lift the passed out Brittany off of the couch and carried her bridal style towards his bedroom and closed the door.

I let the tears flow down my cheeks, not bothering to wipe them off, as I stood up from my current position on the floor. I slowly made my way towards the door, holding my bloody and throbbing head, and closed it behind me.

I made my way towards the elevator and pressed the button. When it opened, I slowly made my way over towards the back. I hit my head on the elevator wall as my limp body slowly descended down on the floor, me wailing in agony and pain. I cried my heart out; I let everything out of my chest in that moment of silence.

Once the doors opened, I slithered my way over towards the exit. When I opened the door, I was greeted with the rolling of thunder and flashes of lightning. The clouds where dark as black and the rain poured like there was no tomorrow. I let myself be enveloped by the downpour as I made my way, inch by inch of my being lost with the footsteps I've made.

Tears were still streaming down my face as the thunder roared, lightning flashed and the rain dropped heavier. I hugged myself as the cold air hit me with much force, like the way he hit me awhile ago. I touched the side of my cheek and hissed. I felt my head throb and I fell down, not bothering to stop myself and just readied myself for the impact. My face felt the cold pavement as I landed with a thud. I sighed as I pushed myself off and stood with my two left feet and continued my journey.

It felt like the world was turning and everything was spinning. I tried letting my droopy eyes open as I neared my destination. Once I regained composure, I slowly maneuvered towards the front porch and rang the doorbell. I dropped my aching head a little and closed my eyes for a second. When I sensed the door opened, I let my head slowly look up to meet the gaze of the person in front of me. With my puffy and bloodshot eyes, my bloody hands, my bruised cheek and all sorts of scars on my body, I mustered enough strength that I had and stepped forward. But fate was just as cruel, just like the boy who I claimed to love, as my body gave up on me. I collapsed, falling forward, as I heard a loud shriek before darkness happily greeted me.

_''SAM!''_

* * *

**And that's that. CHAPTER 32, ACCOMPLISHED. I know, I hate Freddie too… tsk tsk tsk. He didn't fight it. He didn't listened to Sam. If I was there, I would've knocked him right then and there. Poor Sam…**

**THANK YOU for all the people who suggested SLUTTY NAMES! Some of you chose this name, the one in the chapters, and I would like to thank you… THAAAANKS! I realized Brittany was the one coz I also heard it in a song… LOL! **

**Okay, SHOUT OUT TIME!**

PolarPurple – REVIEW

SeddierFTW – REVIEW (2)

moonyandpadfoot07 – REVIEW (2)

ccQTccQT – REVIEW

XxThe Penny TreasurexX – REVIEW

Nameria – FAVORITE AUTHOR and AUTHOR ALERT

Zetay121 – REVIEW

SebasCullen – REVIEW

SeddieSUPERFAN101 – REVIEW

Maiks-heart – REVIEW

**YEAH! Now, Next chapter will be up in a couple of days or so… Depends if I get the strength to type it… :D HAHA! Yeah, I'm lazy like that… :) I just want a laptop or a gadget where in when you talk, it types for you! O.o Why can't I have thaaaaaaaaaaaat? Okay, CIAAAAO! (Brittany Style xD)**

**Me: How many people actually love my story?**

**Brittany: Monkey?**

**Me: What?**

**Brittany: I dunno… *pops bubblegum***

**Me: What are you doing here? GET OUT!**

**Brittany: I have no money to go out.**

**Me: o.O**

**Brittany: Is something wrong?**

**Me: YES! Coz You're stuuuuupid!**

**Brittany: Want bubblegum?**

**Me. -  
**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	33. CHAPTER 33: Guilt Struck

**Chapter 33: Guilt Struck  
**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

I felt the sun's rays hit me in the face as I turned in my bed. _Ugh. It's already morning? Why am I so tired today?_ I begrudgingly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt._ Hmm, that's strange. Don't I always wear a shirt when I go to sleep? And speaking of sleep, I didn't remember going to bed. The last thing I remembered was tutoring Brittany. Maybe I'll ask her later today what had happened last night._

I craned my neck to take a peek at my clock and my eyes went wide. _6:50 AM? I Overslept! I'm going to be late for school! Heck, I'm already late!_ I scrambled in my feet as I hastily brushed my teeth, showered and changed my clothes. In two minutes flat, I was ready to go. I stepped out of my room and was utterly shocked beyond relief.

Books everywhere, spilled sodas on the coffee table, pillows disarray and the smell of, what is that, weed? What happened yesterday? Was there a mob that I didn't know about? Thank God mom left for yet another aggressive parent meeting and wouldn't come back till Graduation or I would be toast. I'm going to clean these up after school, when I get home.

I walked towards the door only to be stopped a few inches away. I crouched down and examined a red mark splattered near the coffee table.

"Is this, blood?" I asked myself as I touched the dry stain on the carpeted floor.

With a final glance at it, I stood up and walked out of my apartment door. As I was heading towards the elevator, I was stopped on my tracks by none other than Lewbert.

"NYEEH! USE THE STAIRS! ELEVATOR'S TEMPORARILY UNAVAILABLE!" He screeched as he was scrubbing something off of the elevator walls.

"What's wrong with the elevator, Lewb?" I asked in confusion.

He stopped brushing and looked at me. "I don't know, okay? I just found blood on the walls this morning!" _Blood? Did he just say blood?_

"Did you just say blood?"

He gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeeees."

"Well, why is it there?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOOOW!" He screeched as he gave an exasperated sigh.

I nodded as I made my way to the flight of stairs. First, there was blood on my apartment floor and then the elevator walls? What happened last night?

I shook my head out of those thoughts and looked at my watch. "I'm going to be late!"

After a couple of minutes of walking, I finally arrived at school just in time the bell rang. I headed towards my locker and as I was heading there, I noticed both Sam and Carly were nowhere to be found. _Maybe they've already left._

* * *

As the day passed, I have seen neither Carly nor Sam anywhere. They weren't even in class. It was lunch time already and as I got my food, I scanned the tables for my best friend and Girlfriend but with no such luck. Even Gibby, Shane and Wendy were nowhere in sight. I wonder where they all went.

I sat on a table and began to eat in silence. After I finished, I stood up and proceeded to Mr. Henning's classroom. I noticed he was sitting on his chair as he was scrapping a cumquat. I knocked three times to get his attention.

"Oh, Freddie," He said as he hid the cumquat under a book. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Mr. Henning. I just wanted to ask if Brittany passed the final exam. I wanted to ask her but I couldn't find her all day." I said.

"No, she didn't show up." He said.

"Wait, what?"

"She didn't show up in class. I was informed by the office of the Principal that she dropped out of school this morning." He explained.

"What?" I asked, rather shocked with the news. _Am I hearing this correctly?_ "So, she won't graduate with us?"

"I'm afraid not." He said. "But thank you for your kind heart in helping her, Freddie."

He gave him a small smile and said a thank you as I went out of the room. _What is up with today? First was the mysterious blood spot found both on my apartment floor and the elevator walls? The next was Carly, Sam, Wendy, Shane and Gibby were nowhere to be seen and lastly, the sudden disappearance of Brittany? Am I being punked? Is this some kind of a sick joke? Am I dreaming? _I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't and shook my head. I'll go by Carly's apartment later after school and ask if everything is okay.

* * *

As the day went by rather slowly, school was finally over and I was now walking towards Carly's apartment door. I twisted the knob to find it lock. _That's odd. _So I knocked instead. I heard the shuffling of feet before the door was opened to reveal a tired looking Spencer.

"Hey Spence!" I greeted him. "Is Carly around?"

His eyes went wide at the sight of me. He looked behind him, as if to check if someone was watching us, and slightly closed the door.

"I think this isn't a good time, Freddie. Maybe you should come by some other day." He whispered.

"Why? Is everything okay?" I asked. Now I'm really starting to freak out.

"Just Go, okay Freddie? Before Carly finds out you're-"

"YOU!" I heard someone said with much venom in their mouths.

"Carly, Carly," Spencer tried to calm her down as she was stomping towards me. What the chiz is going on?

"HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY APARTMENT?" She screeched.

"Carly, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

She faked laughed and looked at me, eyes with much fiery. "As if you don't know."

"No, I really don't know. Can someone please tell me?" I asked.

"Freddie, I really think you need to go." Spencer said as he ran towards Carly. "And you go back upstairs."

"NO SPENCER!" Carly screamed making both Spencer and I jump in shock. "I think this _jerk_ needs to know what happened."

She then stomped right in front of with me much anger in her eyes. I had never seen Carly so angry before. What in the world is going on?

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, TO US, TO _SAM?"_ She screamed as she forcefully hit me in the chest.

"What are you talking about, Carly?" I asked as I shielded myself with my arms.

"You don't remember, do you?" She spat out.

"Remember what?" I asked in bewilderment.

"UGH!" She cried out in frustration as she held her head and walked away from me. "Sam went to your apartment last night and found you sucking faces with Brittany!"

"WHAT?"

"And then she tried to talk you out of it but you made everything complicated. Sam then figured out what Brittany did to you and chocked her but you pushed her back, letting her fall on the floor as her head hit the coffee table!"

Hit her head on the coffee table? What is she saying? Wait a minute, blood? The blood on the carpet! That-That was Sam's blood? Oh My God!

"And then you told her to leave! Leave Freddie, you actually told her to leave! Even though it should have been Brittany who should have left but you chose Sam to leave instead! Then you went ranting on and on about not really loving her, you finding another one who's better than her, letting her snap out of her dream state wherein you two would live happily ever after! I can't believe you told her that, Freddie! I thought you love her?"

"I DO LOVE HER, MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

"Then why'd you tell her that, huh? Why'd you tell her to leave? Why'd you push her down on the ground several times and actually _punched_ her square in the face?"

"Wait, WHAT? Punched? I did not punch her! And I did not tell her to leave and all of the things you just said!" I explained.

"Oh really? So, you think Sam's a liar now? Huh? Is that what you think?"

"What? No!"

"Then what, Freddie? Did you know that she went to Wendy's house last night all covered in blood? That when Wendy heard her doorbell rang, she thought it was the pizza guy but she didn't expect to see Sam all soaked in the rain with puffy and bloodshot eyes, bloody hands and scars all over her body? And when she raised her head, she collapsed right into Wendy's arms? They had to call 911 and send her to the nearest hospital!" Carly cried out.

"I-I didn't know," I squeaked, unable to talk.

"The doctors said she was in a horrible state. She lost so much blood that she needed to get a blood transfusion." She was crying now.

"I didn't know what happened last night. The last thing that I remembered was tutoring Brittany and that was that. I swear, Carly!" I whined, tears starting to flow down my cheeks as well.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Freddie. What's done is done. And I could never forgive you for what you did, EVER!" She screamed as she slammed the door on my face.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Wendy's number but she didn't pick it up. I tried reaching for Shane and Gibby as well but with no response on both of them. I screamed in frustration as I threw my cell phone to the ground. I crouched down on the floor, my back leaning on my apartment door and cried. I cried like I have never cried before.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep as I pictured the scenario of what Carly told me. I could not believe I did that to Sam. I utterly loathe myself right now! I closed my eyes as I let a tear fall down on my cheek. I tried my best to fall asleep as I pictured Sam's drenched body walking to Wendy's house. Oh, how it pains me that I was the one who made her suffer last night. I let another tear escape my eyes as sleep made its way to me. _I had to go and see Sam tomorrow…_

* * *

**And DONE! Wooh! Finished at laaaast! So Freddie finally knows what happened. Poor Sam, stuck in a hospital! How dare you, Freddi. Tsk tsk tsk…**

**SHOUT OUTS of THANKS!**

Autumn93 – REVIEW

moonyandpadfoot – REVIEW

PolarPurple – REVIEW

seddieSUPERFAN101 – REVIEW

KressxBlack – STORY ALERT, FAVORITE AUTHOR and REVIEW

SeddierFTW – REVIEW

Maiks-heart – REVIEW

hartful13 – REVIEW

bandgrad2008 – FAVORITE AUTHOR

XxThe Penny TreasurexX – REVIEW

ccQTccQT – REVIEW

SebasCullen – REVIEW

**WOOH! THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE THAT I KNOW! :D Only two more chapters to go and all of them are in Freddie's POV. How's "**_**I FIND MY WAY BACK INTO YOU**_**"? Is it a good title for the SEQUEL? That's what I'm thinking… Okay, CIAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	34. CHAPTER 34: Distance as you cry

**Chapter 34: Distance as you cry**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

Saying sorry to Sam was harder than I thought. Yesterday I went to the hospital where she was staying and when I got to the door, a nurse asked me who I was. I told her my name and she told me to wait for a while. She then went inside and I heard some little murmurs. When she got back, she told me I wasn't allowed to go inside and thought it would be best if I should just go home.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Benson but I was informed that you are not allowed to come near or see Ms. Puckett." The nurse said._

"_What? Says who?"_

"_Ms. Braun," She said._

"_But I need to see her," I exclaimed._

"_She is doing fine, Mr. Benson. She will be released later this evening. Now, I think it's best if you leave before I call security."_

"_No, I need to see Sam first." I ushered myself in._

_She held me back just as I opened the door and I took a glance at the blonde girl who had a bandage wrapped around her head as she lied on the bed and a red headed girl, I presumed to be Wendy, sitting beside her._

"_Mr. Benson, please-"_

"_I need to see Sam and tell her how sorry I am-"_

"_You can't do that- SECURITY!" She called out._

_I felt a pair of strong arms grabbed my hands and pushed me away._

"_STOP! I need to see Sam," I exclaimed. "SAAAAM! SAM, CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M SORRY! SAAAAAAAAAM!"_

Let's just say after that visit, I was never to be allowed to step my foot on to that hospital.

Now, I'm dragging my feet out of Mr. Howard's classroom. I couldn't concentrate on what he was blabbing on about but that didn't matter anyways. Our grades were already made and in less than five days, we were going to graduate. All I could think about was Sam. How was she? Is she doing fine? Did they release her from the hospital like that nurse said? I sighed as I made my way over towards my locker but just as I was walking there, I could have sworn I saw someone with blonde hair. I looked to my left and my eyes grew.

"Sam?" It came out as a whisper.

I saw Shane run towards her side and helped her, with Wendy on the other side of her.

"SAM!" I shouted as I ran towards her retreating figure. "SAM, WAIT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

She still kept going, not turning her back for one split second. I was still running, trying my best to catch her but she was just too far now.

"SAM, PLEASE. I NEED YOU!" I pleaded. "I'M SORRY!"

I was slowing down now, breathing heavily. I looked up and noticed they stopped walking. That was my opportunity. I sprinted my way over towards them and just as I was ten feet away from her, someone caught my arm. I looked back with anger in my eyes but immediately softened them when I realized it was Gibby. I sighed as I looked back and watched the three figures walk out of the door.

"I'm sorry, man." He said as he let go of me.

I sighed as I looked at him. "Why'd you stop me?"

"I had to. Carly told me to do everything that I can to stop you from getting close to Sam." He explained.

"But Gib, you know I need to talk to her."

"I know that, bro." He said as he motioned his head in the opposite direction. "Come on, walk with me."

I sighed as I looked at the door wherein she disappeared into and followed Gibby. We walked out of Ridgeway and the cold Seattle air hit me with much force.

"I know you're sorry, Freddie. Believe me. Many people think I may be stupid but-"

"No one thinks that." I said but he gave me a look. "Okay, some of them probably do."

"As I was saying, I know you still love her and care for her. It wasn't entirely you're fault but seeing as you did hurt her, not just physically but both emotionally and mentally as well, I think you are entitled to as both the victim and the criminal." He said as I sighed

"Yeah, you're probably right on that. But I wanted to apologize for everything that I did to her. For the abuse, the torture, the agony," I stopped as I sighed and hesitantly added the word that I've been dreading to use since then. "And most importantly, the pain that I've caused her."

"Yeah, I know you're itching for an apology but believe me when I say I think it's for the best you gave her some space. I mean, she's still traumatized you know." He said.

"What do you mean by traumatized?" I asked, dreading for the explanation.

"When she was there in the hospital, she would often wake up screaming your name in terror. She would sweat like crazy and her breathing would go uneven. Carly and I would take turns in telling her funny stories until she would doze off to sleep again. It was crazy. She's a wreck, Freddie. Carly and Wendy would sometimes cry themselves to sleep as they watch her limp and lifeless form." He told me, holding back tears.

I was literally crying as he told me everything. I could picture Sam's state once in a while as he would describe it and a sharp jab would automatically hit me in the chest, making me wince in pain.

"I hope you understand that avoiding Sam for now is the best, okay?"

"Yeah, I understand Gib. Thanks. Even though everyone probably hates me for what I did, you're still here for me." I smiled.

He chuckled. "No problem, man. I'm always here for you. And I understand coz I'm a guy, just like you."

He patted my back and we stopped walking. I didn't realize that we already arrived on the eighth floor.

"Good luck, Freddie. I assure you, Sam is going to be fine." He smiled.

"Thanks Gib." I said as I saw him enter the apartment that I was now banned for life.

With a sigh, I opened my apartment and stepped inside.

* * *

**[WENDY'S POV]**

"There, all tucked in." I smiled as Shane, Will and I helped Sam in her bed.

She was staying over at my place after the whole incident. Her mom didn't mind, actually. She was even the one who suggested it. I feel really bad for Sam. She's not in her best current state. Truth be told, she was actually worse than she looked. Sure she looks fine but deep down, she's hurting like crazy. Every time she sleeps, she would wake up screaming Freddie's name in fear. I hope she'll recover soon.

"_No," I heard her murmur in her sleep. "FREDDIE!"_

_She sat up, eyes wide open and taking deep breaths._

"_SAM?" I exclaimed as I rush towards her in the hospital bed. Shane woke up to the sound of her screaming too and dashed right by her side._

"_Are you okay?" I asked. What a stupid question to ask._

_She shook her head no and tears started to fall down her cheeks. I hugged her as Shane rubbed her back and arm. I have never seen Sam so broken before._

"_Shh," I cooed her. "There, there. It's going to be okay, Sam. It's going to be okay. I assure you. I'm here, Shane's here, we're all here for you. Don't cry."_

_She lifted her head and stared straight into the wall. "But he won't be there for me. Not now, not later, not forever."_

"_Don't be like that, Sam." Shane said. "There are plenty of guys out there. Just choose from my three dumb mates, their fun!"_

_She chuckled. She actually chuckled. Thank God, Shane's here to make her laugh. All it needs is the rest of the idiots to be here and cheer her up. Fiasco always makes her laugh._

"_I don't know if I should choose from either one of them. I might go sane." She laughed._

_I smiled as she finally lightened up._

"_Hey, can you promise me something?" She asked out of the blue._

"_Sure."I responded immediately._

"_Anything." Shane said._

"_Promise me, we'll go to the same college. Promise me you guys won't ever leave me." She whispered._

_I looked at Shane and we both hugged her tightly. "We both promise, Sam."_

"_Swear!" Shane exclaimed. "If I don't keep my promise, just send Drew, Max and Austin to get me a beating."_

_She chuckled. "Good, now that would be fun to watch."_

_With that, she lied down on to her bed and closed her eyes._

"Thanks guys." She whispered.

"I'll take it from here," I said to Shane and my brother Will. "Go, we'll be fine."

"Just call us if you need anything, okay? We'll just be in the next room." Will said as they left my room.

Sam and I are sharing the same room. I have a spare bed just in case I would invite someone over. Shane is also sleeping in my house. It was best to gather all of us here but Max, Austin and Drew still have final exams and can't sleep over here for now but they visit once or twice a day.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I noticed Sam staring into space with a serious look on her face.

"I just, I never expected him to do that to me. I trusted him with my life and I loved him with all that I have, but in the end he did something that neither me nor anybody would have guessed. Maybe we were never meant to be together after all" She said very softly.

"Oh, Sam," I rushed towards her and hugged her as she wailed on my chest. "Sam, you know that's not true. Freddie loves you."

"If… If he did then why did he… Why did he…" She didn't finish her sentence as she cried harder.

"Sam, please stop crying." I asked. "It's going to be alright."

"No, it won't." She sniffed.

"How would you know?" I asked.

She lifted her head. "When I told you what happened, I actually left some parts of it."

"What is it?"

"Before Freddie left me, he said some things." She muttered.

"What kind of things?" I asked as she dropped her head. "Sam, tell me."

She sighed shakily and looked up at me with teary eyes. "He told me to move on. He told me to forget about everything. Our moments together, the laughter, the great times we had, everything. He said to start a new life, move out of town and that I should stay away from him. I know I should have told you, but I couldn't."

Tears dropped from her eyes as she cried softly, closing her eyes in the process. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, Wendy. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, Sam," I said. "Don't be sorry. I know it must have been hard for you to tell me every bit of detail and I understand that what you're going through now is hurting you to bits. It's okay if you didn't have the strength to tell me but now you did and that's what really matters."

She was shaking as she curled up in a ball and cried.

"You're stronger than that, Sam. Where's the Sam that I knew, the Sam that never cried? Where did she go?" I asked her.

"She died. She died at the same time when he left me to pieces."

"No, Sam," I said. "She's not dead. She's just lost, okay?"

She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "Lost?"

"She's lost somewhere there," I said as I poked her chest. "And I know we can get her back."

"I guess we could. Do you know how to operate?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I laughed. "At least your sense of humor is still there."

She nodded and whipped the tears off of her face and sighed deeply.

After a couple of minutes of sitting there with nothing to say, I broke the silence.

"Hey, Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"Listen. After graduation, you, me and the guys will start searching for a college, sounds good?" I asked.

"Wait," She said, slightly confused. "So, we're really going to the same school? All of us?"

"Well, yeah!" I laughed. "Shane and I promised you that and we're not going to break that promise. We asked the guys if it was cool with them and they were jumping like toddlers."

Sam laughed. No one can resist laughing when you picture Max, Drew and Austin jump up and down like little five year old school girls. Seriously, _no one_ could resist the temptation.

"Thank you," She said. "For always having my back no matter what."

"Oh, please," I said as I waved my hand in the air. "That's nothing, Sam."

"You're an awesome friend." She smiled.

"Come on, you need sleep. We have graduation rehearsals tomorrow." I said as I slipped in my covers and turned over so I was facing her.

"Yeah," She yawned.

I watched as her eyes slowly closed and a smile was plastered on her face. For the first time, she smiled while she slept and shockingly, it was the first night that she didn't wake up and shout his name in terror…

* * *

**And this chapter is DONE! OH MY! Yeah, I said that on my last chapter that this will be Freddie's pov. Yeah, did you expect Wendy's? LOL! WHO EXPECTED WENDY'S POV? HUH? HUH? I love Gibby on this chapter. :D What a good buddy… :)) One more to go and I will call this story as COMPLETE! \m/ I would like to thank these people for their never ending support:**

PolarPurple – REVIEW

Autumn93 – REVIEW

KressxBlack – REVIEW and AUTHOR ALERT

seddieSUPERFAN101 – REVIEW

moonyandpadfoot07 – REVIEW

SebasCullen – REVIEW

Moviepal – REVIEW

TheRockAngel – REVIEW

ccQTccQT – STORY ALERT, REVIEW, FAVORITE AUTHOR and AUTHOR ALERT

SeddieIsFearless – FAVORITE AUTHOR

**And last but not the least…**

XxThe Penny TreasurexX – REVIEW

**YOU GUYS ROCK AS HELL! WOOH! Wait, hell's bad… Oh well. Now, As I may have recall that I posted on the last chapter what I had on mind for the sequel's title, am I right? And I had a lot of reviews that it was too long. So, here are other suggestions you guys told me.**

_FIND MY WAY BACK by __PolarPurple_

_BACK TO YOU by __ccQTccQT_

_I GET YOU BACK by __SebasCullen_

**Yeah, so those are the suggestions. Oh, and my cousin told me this one might be good.**

_DAWN OF THE NEW_

**So when you guys review, I want you to include the Sequel's title, okay? Choose from the four listed above. If you guys don't then, I might post the sequel longer. Coz how am I suppose to post a story with no title? -_- NOW, REVIEW and THINK ABOUT THE TITLE! :P Okay, CIAAAAAAO!**

**P.S. For all of you guys information, Brittany got hit by a TACO TRUCK and DIED! That is all, thank you.**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	35. CHAPTER 35: Goodbye my Love

**Chapter 35: Goodbye my Love**

**[FREDDIE'S POV]**

It was Saturday, the day that all of us seniors are dreading at the same time pumped up for. It was the day that we would graduate. The day that we'll leave the best sector of our lives, the day we'll look back and smile upon to, except for me.

I was dressed in my black graduation suit with the cap at hand. I was walking around, looking for a familiar face. It was still six forty-five in the morning and the ceremony doesn't start at seven. Mom wanted to be early so she could get a nice seat. She's really excited at the same time worried about the whole graduating thing and was actually wailing when we were driving to school. It took me a while to calm her down, literally!

"_Mom, will you stop crying?" I begged as she was driving the car._

"_But… Why should I stop? I mean… You're going to gra-duate and then go to college and you-u-u'll leave meeee…" She cried out._

"_Well, I need to grow up, don't I? You want me to live in the apartment and not go to school? Coz I'm considering it." I said._

"_W-what? Noooo…" She bawled out. "You HAVE to go to college so you can be successful!"_

"_Then I'm going to college!" I said._

"_YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE MEEEE!" She howled. _

"_Will you stop crying now, mom? You told me to go! Then, why are you crying?" I asked._

"_You'll be living far away f-from m-m-meee!" She sobbed._

"_UGH! Fine! I'm staying here in Seattle," I huffed._

"_Y-You're not going a-away?"_

"_Not anymore. I'm going to college here in Seattle, okay?"_

_She sniffed. "Good."_

_I rolled my eyes and the journey went on._

I sighed as I walked towards the entrance for the second time. I just circled the room twice and I was going for a third when I saw Gibby entering.

"Hey Gib!" I called out.

He looked at me and grinned. "Hey man!"

"Gibby, we're going to take a seat, okay?" A woman, who happened to be Gibby's mom, asked him.

He nodded and grinned. "Okay mom!"

She walked ahead with little Gubby behind me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He exclaimed at Gibby as he followed his mom suit.

"So, you excited?" He asked me.

"Kind of nervous, really. I mean, it's our last day in Ridgeway High and we're never going to go back." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's really bugging me."

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, did you tell Carly?" I smirked.

He shifted as his eyes averted its gaze on to the floor. "Maybe,"

"Dude," I exclaimed as I pushed him. "When?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and swayed side to side. "A while ago."

I smiled. "And you two are a thing now?"

He smiled and looked up at me. "Yeah, we are. After a few explanations and nodding, I asked her and she squealed a yes."

"So you finally told her, huh?"

"More like shouted." He said in shame.

I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. Gibby might have noticed it and looked concerned.

"Hey, are you okay man?" He asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I am. It's just that, I remembered the night when I told Sam I was in love with her. I too also screamed it in her face."

"I'm sorry, man." He apologized.

"No, no. It's cool." I faked a smile but Gibby knew better.

He sighed as he shoved his hands inside his pockets. "I think you should go talk to her."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"I said, I think you should go talk to her today."

"I heard you. I just… Why?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Coz I think it's about time you go talk to her. I mean, after all, it is our graduation day. And you guys might not see each other after this. So, I think that should be best. It's time she hears your side of the story. And I swear I'm not going to stop you this time." He explained.

I smiled as I hugged Gibby, a manly hug not a girly one, and nodded. "Thanks Gib."

Just as I was going to go and find Sam, it was time for the processional to begin. Great, I have to wait until the end of graduation to actually talk to her. UGH! I hate life sometimes.

* * *

It was finally the receiving of the diploma and the first I saw to walk on stage was Sarah, Wendy's friend.

_SARAH WILLIAMS!_

After a couple of minutes, I saw Carly's perky face up on the stage as she was skipping over to Principal Franklin.

_CARLY SHAY!_

I noticed Gibby was hollering at her and Carly's features turned into a grin.

"WOOHOO! GO CARLY! YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL! ALRIGHT!"

I also heard Spencer's whistles and screams as well.

"GO CARLY! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER! YO MISTER, THAT'S MY SISTER! YEAH, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? WHAT! GO CARL-AY! YOU GOT IT, YEAH!"

As Carly left the stage, I heard Wendy's name being called.

_WENDY BRAUN!_

Wendy smiled broadly as she approached Principal Franklin. They hugged and shook hands as I heard the roars of Wendy's family.

"WENDY WE LOVE YOU!"

"GO WENDS! WOOHOO! YOU FINALLY DID IT!"

"WENDY!"

She smiled at them as she mouthed a thank you and blew them a kiss.

_SAMANTHA PUCKETT!_

I heard Miss Briggs called out with anger and Sam grinned evilly at her as she strutted her way over to Principal Franklin. He shook his head at her but with a smile plastered on his face. They hugged, which surprisingly was quite longer than Wendy's, and shook hands. She pumped her fists in the air and I heard the crowd shouting her name.

"GO SAM!"

"WE LOVE YOU SAMMY!"

"SAM WE'RE HERE! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU! WE LOVE YOU" That came out from Sam's mom, Pam, and her twin sister, Melanie, who I learned was real and not made up after all.

I followed my gaze on to Sam as she sat next to Wendy. After this, I'm going to go and talk to her and tell her everything. I assure that.

After a couple more shouts and applause coming from the crowd, I heard Shane's name being called as he stepped his foot on to the stage.

_SHANE MICHAELS!_

He grinned as he neared Principal Franklin and shook hands.

After a couple more people being called, it was finally Gibby's turn. He stepped onto the stage as Miss Briggs called his name.

_CHARLES GIBSON!_

"IT'S GIBBY!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Miss Briggs retorted as Gibby glared at her.

After he received his diploma, he eagerly went down the stage and literally ran towards our seats. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

_FREDWARD BENSON!_

I cringed at the sound of my full name as I walked over to where Principal Franklin was standing.

"Congratulations, Freddie." He smiled.

"Thank you, Principal Franklin."

"I hope you and Sam would settle your differences once and for all." He said.

"How'd you-"

"Oh please," I said. "I'm the Principal. I _know_ what happens around the school."

I half smiled at him as we shook hands. I went up front and bowed my head. When I gained posture, I looked over at Sam and noticed her head was down. I saw Wendy and Carly talking to her as she shook her head vigorously. I was so into staring Sam that I didn't even recognize my mom's constant screams.

"THAT'S MY FREDDIE-BEAR! THAT'S HIM! OH MY GOSH," She yelled as she burst into tears of joy.

I went down the stage, not taking my eyes off of Sam. I noticed Carly's soft eyes turned to glares as I walked past them. I still didn't see Sam's face as she remained her head down.

_God, Sam. I'm really sorry. I should have known better. I'm really sorry for everything. I promise I'm going to make up for every bit of agony and pain that I've put you through these past few days. I swear…_

I sat down on my seat and Gibby rubbed my back as I let a tear fell from my eyes.

* * *

Finally, the ceremony had ended and we were entitled to go home. I scanned the room for a certain blonde as I jumped off of my seat.

I saw Gibby talking to Carly and I made my way over to them.

"Hey Gibby, Carly." I shyly greeted them.

Gibby nodded and smiled at me as Carly glared at me and averted her eyes away.

"Gib, I'm going to go and meet Spencer. Talk to you later, kay?" She said as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"She still hates me." I said as I looked at Carly's retreating figure.

"Don't worry about it, man. In a couple of weeks or so, it'll die down." He reassured me.

I sighed and looked up. My eyes went wide as I saw Carly talking to Sam.

"There she is!" I said.

"Where?" Gibby asked as he looked behind him to see his girlfriend talking to Sam.

"No man, there's Carly." He warned.

"I don't care," I said. "I'm going over to talk to her."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you!" He exclaimed as I left him and started to walk towards Sam.

Their backs were behind me and if I sneak my way towards them, they wouldn't hear me approaching.

I was almost behind them as I could hear their conversation.

"I know! And to think Sam actually graduated." I heard Carly said.

"Well, I always knew Sam would graduate. And I'm so proud of you!" I think it was Melanie.

"And you actually flew all the way here to watch me walk up that stage." Sam said, addressing to her sister. "Thanks for attending, Mel."

"It was no biggy!" She giggled.

"And in a couple of weeks, you're going to graduate as well!" Sam grinned.

"I know! I'm so excited." Melanie giggled.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Sammy!" Her mom exclaimed. "Dad would have been so proud of my two blondies all ready for college!"

As I was about a few meters away, my mom suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"FREDDIE!" She exclaimed. "Oh thank God I found you!"

"Yeah mom, just one sec-"

"Come on, we have to celebrate! You're Aunts and Uncles are all waiting outside!" She said.

"Mom, I just need to-" I started but she grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

I kept on complaining but it was no use as we were almost at the door. I hastily took my last glance back at Sam as I saw them walking away to the other exit. I sighed and let my mom continue to drag me. It was my opportunity to tell her and my mom ruined it. The last time that I might ever see Sam again and she just had to pull me away. _Stupid aunts and uncles, stupid celebration, stupid graduation, stupid life, STUPID ME!_

* * *

That afternoon, after I was finally free from my mom's grasps, I decided to go to Sam's house to apologize but what I did not expect was a sign that was perched on their door that said: _SOLD!_

I looked through the window and was shocked to see it was empty. All the furniture was covered with white sheets. Suddenly, a truck stopped in front and two men wearing white jumpers walked over to the porch.

"Um, excuse me but where are the people who lived here?" I asked them.

"They moved this morning." One guy said.

"Moved? Moved as in moved to another street?" I asked.

"No, moved as in moved somewhere far away." The other said.

"Do you happen to know where they went?" I asked hopefully.

The two men shook their heads no as they entered the house. I dragged my feet dejectedly as I walked away. Today was supposed to be the day that I would apologize to Sam, but I guess fate isn't by my side. I sighed as tears started to fall down my cheeks and the cold Seattle air fit me. I clutched my jacket protectively as I journeyed home.

_One day, I'm going to find you and when I do, I will never let you go ever again. But for now, you might as well be lost in the wind…_

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of everything, someone was listening to the soft tune of the radio as they rested their head on the edge of the window.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_

_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone_

_But always know, always know, always know that I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_

They sighed and they closed their eyes as tears started to fall down and hummed in tune to the words of the melody.

_Goodbye, lullaby, I love you so, goodbye _

_I love you so, goodbye, brown eyes _

_I love you so, goodbye, I love you so _

_I love you so _

_Goodbye brown eyes _

_Goodbye my love…_

* * *

**FIN!**

**OMFG! THE END! OH MY! THE TIME HAS COME FOR THIS STORY TO END! NOOOOOO! I can't believe it. My first story ever has ended. I feel like it was just yesterday that I was writing my first chapter in class. How did time go by so fast? *sigh* **

**You liked the ending?**

**I think you all know who THAT point of view is… ;)**

**Well come on! Don't be stupid! :|**

**I would like to thank **_**XxThe Penny TreasurexX**_** for the suggestion of **_**Shane's last name**_**! YOU ROCK, DUDE! \m/ Now, for the final shout outs of this story…**

moonyandpatfoot07 – REVIEW

SebasCullen – REVIEW

KressxBlack – REVIEW

SeddierFTW – REVIEW

XxThe Penny TreasurexX – REVIEW

Carrne – REVIEW

Maiks-heart – REVIEW

Autumn93 – AUTHOR ALERT and REVIEW

ccQTccQT – REVIEW

Stolie Silver – REVIEW

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for everything, especially the people who reviewed all throughout the chapters. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! \m/ Now, the time has come to say our goodbyes… But we'll meet on the sequel, right? :D I might not update as fast as I do on this one coz of school. It's almost June and I'll try to fit writing the sequel on my busy college schedule. :) CIAAAO!**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


	36. Author's Note: Sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, just like to drop in and say thank you so much to all of you guys! Without your constant reviews and alerts, I would have never finished this story! 220 REVIEWS SO FAR! I SO LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Oh, and my last shout out from this story:**

Polarpurple – REVIEW

KressxBlack – REVIEW

Autumn93 – REVIEW

moonyandpadfoot – REVIEW

carrne – FAVORITE AUTHOR and REVIEW

effingbejeezus – FAVORITE STORY

**And lastly…**

SeddierFTW – REVIEW and AUTHOR ALERT

**Now, for you guys' information, I already posted CHAPTER ONE of the SEQUEL! It is titled FIND MY WAY BACK! Why? Coz there was a tie between **_**Back to you**_** and **_**Find my way back**_**. So I searched for Back to you on fanfiction of someone had already used the title and apparently, they did. So I tried the other title and GOOD NEWS! No one still hasn't typed a story about it yet. So, now you guys know. THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION **_**PolarPurple**_** :D Now, After I post this, I will post the SEQUEL too. So, GO NOW! ;)**

_**[SkyLeinz]**_


End file.
